KND: Galactic Endgame
by DC2030
Summary: And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well.
1. I: The Return

**I am proud to begin this story. The final story in the KND: Universe. KND: Galactic Endgame.**

* * *

_Children and Adults look back on this event and wonder the same thing. Could this have all been avoided? Honestly, not even I could answer that question. Events have occurred that many now see could have been avoided…but this one, however, does not appear to be like those events. __And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well._

* * *

**GKND HQ: Big Three's Office**

In a circular room, a light shone down on a bald boy. The boy wore a silver and red space suit, his eyes weary and arms behind his back. He stood tall as he looked into the darkness.

'_What is your name?' _a voice in the darkness asked.

"I am Nigel Uno." The boy answered.

'_Allow us to rephrase that. What is your Code Numbuh?' _a second voice asked.

"I am Numbuh 1." The boy, Nigel, said as instantaneous as he had before.

'_Do you know why you've been here?' _a third voice asked.

"I've been here because you needed the best from every planet. I am the best Earth had to offer." The boy said coldly.

'_Are you familiar with a man called Father?' _ The first voice asked.

"Yes…his real name is Benedict Uno, he is my Uncle."

'_Are you aware of the events that have transpired on your native planet since your departure?' _the second voice asked.

"No…I believe I've been kept out of the loop by you three. I never even got to go home and bring anything, just the possessions I already had, including my Uncle's pipe." Nigel said pulling the pipe out of a pocket on his space suit.

'_Do you know why you've been here, among the stars, saving countess world's children from adult tyranny? _The third voice asked.

Nigel looked into the darkness puzzled. "…Because I am the best my home world had to offer to the Galactic Kids Next Door."

'_Are you aware of the ancient prophecy?' _The first voice asked.

"Yes…yes I am…" Nigel trailed off. "A kid in medieval armor years back mentioned a prophecy…and how I was the one it spoke of…" Nigel thought for a moment. "That's why I am here…that's why I've been here…in preparation…but what am I being prepared for?"

'_To save all of Childhood…the entire Galaxy's Childhood_.' The second voice said.

"But from what?" Nigel asked, slightly annoyed.

'_Since you have been gone from your planet, your Uncle has gained favor in the eyes of the public, becoming your nations President and forming alliances with other like-minded, powerful individuals throughout the planet Earth' _The third voice said.

'_Ever since your departure, he's been looking for a way to destroy everything you stood for…the answer being destroying childhood…permanently.' _The first voice spoke.

"But how? How can he do that?"

'_We will not lie to you; it has been attempted twice before. Both by a man named Jonah Icarus, using both technology and meta-human powers in his attempts.' _said the second voice.

"That still doesn't explain anything. How can Father destroy childhood?" Nigel asked once more.

'_Simple, the Scales of Age. The scales are always in balance, creating aging. But, if the scales were to tip at either side, then that side will become dominant." _Said the third voice.

'_You're mission Nigel Uno, the reason why you practically exist, is to stop your Uncle, before he can eliminate childhood, forever.' _Said the first voice.

"How am I possibly going to defeat my uncle if he's practically taken over the entire Earth?" Nigel shook his head. Nigel had been on a mission similar but on a smaller scale once before. Liberating an asteroid colony's children from and Adult tyrant, only thing was that the kids willingly went along with their enslavement.

'_Do not worry Number One. Numbuh 8/92 and friends of yours have already prepared for your arrival. You have a proper foundation to work with.' _Said the second voice.

'_This is what you were meant to do Nigel.' _The third voice spoke. _This is what you were born to do. This is why you were kept around after your thirteenth. This is why you are here. Now go…save childhood and stop you're Uncle.' _

"Right…I get going then." Nigel spun around and headed to the door in the darkness.

As the sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the room, the three voices sighed at the same time. _'Are you sure he can do this?'_ asked the second voice.

'_It was after all his Grandfather that almost enslaved kid kind on his planet years ago. And now it's his Uncle causing the mess.' Said the third voice._

'_Nigel is ready for the task.' _The first voice said confidently. '_He's spent nearly four years up here preparing for this moment. He's saved children dozens of times on a planet wide scale…even with the wait of the Galaxy on his shoulder…he will come out on top…just as he's done before.'_

* * *

**Earth: June 20****th**

Nigel took in a deep breath. He'd brought all of the possessions he'd arrived with: the bag full of experimental 2x4 tech, Father's pipe, and the jumpsuit he'd wore. He looked to his navigation system, finding that he was over the drop point. Nigel took in a deep breath before placing his hand on a lever. He exhaled and pulled the lever down.

Nigel's ship shot a pod downward toward the planet below. The pod rocket as it began to pierce through the atmosphere. The pod deployed a metal parachute, slowing its descent. The pod landed in a clear open desert.

Nigel unfastened his seatbelt and stood from his seat. He gathered his bag of equipment and hit a button on his pods control panel. The door to the pod shot open, allowing Nigel to exit the pod.

Nigel stepped out of the pod and took in the sight. This was Earth. This was his planet. This was his home. A poster floated by on a gust of wind. Nigel outstretched his hand and grabbed the poster. He flipped it over to examine it. Nigel frowned as he found it to be an anti-KND poster.

Nigel crumpled up the poster and tossed it aside. "Things have changed." Nigel muttered.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." A feminine voice said, catching Nigel's attention.

Nigel turned to see a teenage girl wearing black body armor, a gas mask, and tinted goggles. "Who're you?" Nigel asked as he secretly reached for his 2x4 sidearm.

"You can call me Sand." The teenager said crossing her arms. "I'm here on behalf of Numbuh Infinity; you don't have to pull a gun on me."

Nigel pulled his sidearm anyways. "Sorry, but I just got back as you can tell, I don't know who to trust just yet, especially if someone's wearing a mask."

"Would it help if I said I was a friend of Numbuh 2030?" Sand asked.

"Numbuh 2030? You mean Nolan? Well that certainly would help." Nigel said lowering his sidearm. "How is that ol' locksmith anyway?"

"He's dead." Sand said letting out a shaky breath.

Nigel's eyes widened slightly. He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Did Father kill him?" Nigel asked.

"No..." Sand sighed. "…He hired someone to kill him. Benedict actually did the same to a number of others as well."

"Who?" Nigel asked concerned.

"Numbuhs 202, 55, and 73 also met their ends to an assassin." Sand shook her head. "That aside it'd be best if we got a move on."

"Why?" Nigel asked as Sand began to walk away.

"Someone must've noticed that you landed here, we both aren't exactly people on Benedict's nice list." Sand said as a 2x4 helicopter materialized.

Nigel hurried along as he pulled out a remote from his spacesuit. Sand entered the helicopter and sat in the pilot seat. She hit the startup button, causing the rotors to spin. Nigel entered the 2x4 helicopter and took a seat in the co-pilot chair.

The helicopter took off as Nigel hit a button the remote. "What's that?" Sand asked.

"Safety precaution." Nigel simply said as his pod exploded.


	2. II: Basics

**Chapter 2. I guess the theme song for KNDGE is 'Cells' by The Servant.**

* * *

**New Mexico**

Night Time.

A black limo pulled up near a blocked off crater in the ground. The passenger door opened and out stepped Benedict Uno, President of the United States and most influential person in the world. Benedict looked around the open desert area, finding scorch marks and metal debris littering the perimeter of the crater.

"Sir." Benedict turned to see an abnormally large eighteen year old in a business suit walking towards him.

"What do you have for me Big Brother?" Benedict said, not taking his eyes away from the crater.

"Our guys are checking the crater, so far no meteorite or anything." Big Brother said as he popped stuck a tooth pick in between his lower front teeth. "We've brought up the senses, nothing points out that there was anything out here for miles."

"That means that this charred metal once was a solid mass. It was what fell out of the sky." Benedict summed up.

"So far, we don't know what it could've been." Big Brother scraped his teeth with the tooth pick. "Chester's lookin' into it as we speak."

Benedict turned to see Chester scanning each individual chunk of metal in order to create a 3D recreation of the object. Chester scanned what appeared to be a crumpled up piece of metal, until realizing it was a slightly burnt poster. "Mr. President, you may want to see this."

Benedict stepped over yellow 'caution' tape that was struck up around the crater. Benedict approached Chester, who handed over the crumpled up poster. Benedict unfolded the poster, finding it to be an anti-KND propaganda poster.

"Now why that would be all the way out here, nonetheless crumpled up?" Chester asked slyly.

"This was not a random occurrence." Benedict summed up. "Someone's been here before us…someone that opposes us."

"KND?" a teenage girl in black body armor and a black helmet asked as she approached the crater.

"No…this is too messy." Benedict said tossing the poster aside. "Ever since I've outlawed them, they've been force to continue on in secret, rarely appearing in the open, always leaving without a trace."

"So…who could it be?" Big Brother asked.

Benedict looked up to clear night sky. "Someone who's been gone…unaware of how the world has changed…" Benedict motioned to his pipe, only to realize he didn't have it. It was a habit of his, to reach for his family pipe. Benedict hadn't had his pipe in over three years, ever since the scavenger hunt. "I want my pipe back from that bald nephew of mine…and I think the opportunity has presented itself…"

* * *

**2x4 Helicopter**

Nigel looked out the passenger window to the bright cities and natural structures below. He'd spent three years of his life in space, on other worlds similar to Earth in more ways than one. His experiences and time away from Earth have made the planet as foreign to him as any other planet he'd been on.

"I take it you don't even know where we are?" Sand asked, having noticed the bald brit's actions.

"Earth…that's all I need to know at the moment…" Nigel trailed off. Nigel no longer knew this world. He felt fear, knowing that his childhood friends were most likely as foreign to him as he would be to them.

"I know that look…Nolan used to have that look…" Sand let out a humorless laugh. "…It usually meant he had his mind on something else." Sand reached out to a button on the helicopter's control panel. She pushed the button, causing a compartment to flip out of a compartment under her seat. She pulled out several vanilla folders and handed them to Nigel. "You're probably wondering about your friends, that's all the information on their current whereabouts. You can thank a girl named Angelie for that."

Nigel rose a brow at the mention of Numbuh 78's real name. He opened the first folder, finding it about Numbuh 4, aka Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles. Nigel skimmed through the contents of the folder, finding that Wally had been decommissioned on his thirteenth and that he went out honestly. Nigel smiled, knowing that despite Wally's apparent nature, he had a code of conduct that he lived by. Nigel also began to crack up laughing, finding that after the aussie's decommissioning he'd turned into a genius and was now taking college courses.

Nigel flipped through another file, Numbuh 2's, aka Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. Hoagie willingly walked to the chamber without an escort. Hoagie was apparently the only member of Sector V at the time. Nigel frowned, having no clue what kind of events led to Hoagie's strange willingness to be decommissioned. A smile slowly returned as Nigel read the rest of Hoagie's folder. Hoagie had apparently immediately gotten a hold of a pilot's license and was already on the list to join the air force.

Nigel pulled out another folder, Numbuh 3's, aka Kuki Sanban. Kuki had apparently become Numbuh 5's secretary. She left the KND only three months ago. Nigel knew he was older than both Kuki and Wally, yet he wasn't decommissioned, this thought raised a number of questions in Nigel's mind. He set Kuki's folder aside, having read she was now getting A's in all her classes.

Nigel pulled out Numbuh 5's folder. Numbuh 5's real name was Abigail Lincoln. Nigel read that she'd become Supreme Leader for a short amount of time. She was supposedly decommissioned, having in reality joined the TND. Abby was now noted as being one of the few known uncorrupted members of the Teens Next Door.

"The TND is corrupt?" Nigel asked, turning to Sand.

"Yeah…after Benedict became President, all he had to do was pay people off." Sand shook her head as she continued to pilot the helicopter. "The TND was his only real problem for a while; all he had to do was break it, such as killing off a number of members and corrupting high up members."

Nigel sighed before returning back to the files in hand. He quickly skimmed past Fanny Fulbright's and Patton Drilovsky's files. They were both Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60. They were members of the TND and both currently dating. Nigel raised a brow, remembering that they had started a civil war in the KND years ago due to their disdain for one another.

Nigel moved onto the final folder. The file was on Rachel T. McKenzie, the Supreme Leader during his time on Earth. She was Numbuh 362; she looked up to him and vice versa. She was the one who'd helped him get over Lizzie. Rachel was currently a member of the TND; she'd also been spending a great deal of effort looking into his disappearance.

Nigel frowned. He'd been gone to do good without telling all of those he cared about. Rachel was one of them and she spent the last three years trying to find him.

"Find something you didn't like?" Sand asked.

"Sort of." Nigel admitted. "I should've been decommissioned a little more than a year ago. A friend of mine had spent the past three years of her life looking for me."

"I guess that's a lot of information to take in. You'd only been back for thirty minutes and you find all this out." Sand said as the helicopter began to descend. "Well, we're landing now. Welcome to our base of operations, your home for the rest of your stay, welcome to The Society."

Nigel looked down to see part of the ground split apart. "Definitely not with the TND I see."

"Like I said, they're corrupt." Sand remarked as the helicopter landed. The ground pulled back together, covering up the landing pad.

Lights on the ceiling turned on, illuminating the dark landing pad. Sand and Nigel disembarked from the helicopter. Sand led the way to a hallway with a framed picture of a teen wearing a gas mask, tinted goggles, and grey hoodie on a wall. Next to the picture was one of Matthew Garley, the former Numbuh 101.

"What's with their pictures on the wall?" Nigel asked.

"They are former members of The Society." Sand said her attention primarily on the picture of the teen with a gas mask similar to her own. "Matt was vetoed out due to doing…something the rest of us would prefer to forget."

"Who's the other guy?" Nigel asked, noting the similarities between him and Sand.

"He was the Sandman." Sand said solemnly. "Numbuh Infinity recruited him first, he was also meant to start a following for you to rally together like minded individuals…but then…his girlfriend was sent to kill him…not knowing that it was him behind the mask…"

Nigel picked easily picked up on Sand's change of tone. "...You were the girlfriend."

"Yeah…I was…" Sand said uneasily. "…Well…we better get moving…Numbuh Infinity wants to gut you up to speed immediately."

Sand walked off. Nigel took one last look at the two pictures before following Sand. They came upon a door with the number infinity on it. Sand opened the door and motioned for Nigel to enter.

Nigel entered the room, finding Numbuh Infinity sitting at his desk looking over a piece of paper. "Numbuh Infinity, he's here." Sand said bringing Numbuh Infinity's back to reality.

Numbuh Infinity looked up to see the Nigel standing in the doorway beside Sand. "Good." Numbuh Infinity stood up from his seat and walked over to Nigel, extending his hand. "Welcome back to Earth, Numbuh 1."

"I can't say it's good to be back." Nigel said, shaking Numbuh Infinity's hand. "I'm not exactly familiar with the events that have taken place in my absence."

"All you need to know now is that we've got a job to do." Numbuh Infinity said heading to the door. "We might as well get you up to speed on everything that's happened in the last three years."

"That would be helpful." Nigel and Sand left the office behind Numbuh Infinity. "So…my Uncle's the President of the United States?"

"Unfortunately…" Numbuh Infinity sighed. "Ever since the original Delightful Children washed up on a beach, four fifths of them dead by the way, he devoted the remainder of his life to destroying everything you stood for."

"Such as the Kids Next Door?" Nigel rose a brow.

"No, childhood." Numbuh Infinity said in his usual collective tone. "He then began his campaign for office by appealing to adults everywhere. Benedict then began placing all sorts of bans on kids everywhere. A number of teens stood up against him, both publicly and secretly…many were silenced."

"I've heard..." Nigel rubbed his chin. "So what's our first course of action?"

Numbuh Infinity pushed open a door. Numbuh Infinity walked past the door followed by Sand. Nigel walked through the doorway, finding the room to be cavernous in size. Nigel noticed a number of teens, adults, and kids walking around or working on equipment.

"Simple…" Numbuh Infinity began. "We're going to Mexico."


	3. III: Prior

**Yeah, well here's ch 3. Next chapter I'll be getting into more detail. I'm also going to start another story possibly with 5 chs that showcase one of Nigel's adventures in the GKND so I could already set up The Big Three and other characters.**

* * *

**Planet Accolade: Two Years Ago**

Nigel Uno stepped out of his space craft ad took in the environment around him. He'd landed in a futuristic metropolis; such a thing had never seemed possible to exist.

"Taking in the sights?" Nigel turned to see his partner, Numbuh 1867, walking out of the space craft.

"This is my first planet side mission, it's certainly farther advance than my planet Regalis." Nigel said, calling Numbuh 1867 by her first name.

Numbuh 1867 shook her fur covered head. "Well, _Nigel_, you should realize that by now not everything is going to be like your planet."

"You're right." Nigel said before cracking a smile. "On my world we don't have tiger people running around in cities, usually in the wild or in zoos."

"Well Mr. Human." Regalis said as she began to walk towards their objective. "On my planet we'd eat something like you for a snack."

"Remind me never to visit your planet." Nigel said as he began to follow Regalis.

"Hey, at least you can visit my planet." Regalis said spinning around and facing Nigel, proceeding to walk backwards. "It's unheard of an operative to visit their home world after entering the GKND, maybe you could go and check up on my folks and stuff."

Nigel slightly frowned. Regalis took notice of Nigel's frown and spun around, stopping for Nigel to catch up so she could walk beside him. "Look, Nigel it gets tough here. You may've only been with the GKND for a year but the homesickness will never go away. It's better to face that fact now and begin to live with it."

Nigel felt Regalis put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Thanks Regalis."

"That's Numbuh 1867" Regalis said firmly before smiling. "But I guess seeing that we're cool and stuff you could call me by my name."

"I should consider it a privilege then." Nigel smirked as the duo headed towards their objective.

* * *

**The Society: Present Day**

Nigel sat on a bench, his pack full of equipment on the floor beside his right leg. Sand took a seat beside him and handed Nigel a file. "That's a file on everything that's happened in your three year absence."

Nigel looked down at the file placed in his hands. He brought his head up to take back in the sight of the cavernous room. He noticed several familiar faces, all of whom were former KND operatives. He noticed former operatives like Angelie, the former Numbuh 78, and Lance, the former Numbuh 10-Speed.

"…This was not how I imagined my return to Earth." Nigel said aloud.

"If it's any consolation, Numbuh Infinity thought you'd come back when your old team were in their forties." Sand joked.

"Thanks…I guess…" Nigel trailed off as smoke began to erupt out of a microwave. A man with a metal helmet, backpack, chest plate, and broad shoulder pads dashed to the now sparking machine.

"Ugh…who left tinfoil in the microwave?" the man asked unamused.

"Sorry Soulless." A kid apologized as sped down a ramp on a skate board. "What can I say…I'm a kid."

"Whatever Harvey…" The man, Soulless, shook his head as he opened the microwave and tossed a tinfoil covered hotdog into the kid's hands. "Just don't do it again."

Soulless walked back to his work station leaving the boy, Harvey McKenzie, to inspect the tinfoil covered hotdog. "Eh…not even fully cooked." Harvey shook his head.

"Is that…Numbuh 363?" Nigel asked disbelievingly.

"You mean Harvey? Yeah…I guess, I only know a few people here…the only ones who're willing to talk to me." Sand sighed. "He's actually the current Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door."

"Harvey? The kid who shrieks when you lay a finger on him? The kid who is nothing but a brat, is in fact the Supreme Leader of the KND?" Nigel asked aloud disbelievingly.

"I don't know I've only been with The Society for a few weeks." Sand shook her head.

Nigel's eyes drifted from face to face, recognizing but a few others present. Nigel recalled the teen with a harpoon launcher present instead of his right hand, formerly known as Numbuh 832, former operative of Sector N and the second in command of the Prospectors. Nigel also barely recognized a teen girl with red tinted sunglasses, the former Sector F 2x4 technology officer, Numbuh 66 as she argued with the former Sector F leader, Numbuh 65.

"Why only this lot? Not that I'm complaining, but why not Rachel, Abby or even Fanny? Why aren't they here?" Nigel asked Sand, only for the masked teen to point her thumb at a red headed teen with a lab coat.

"Ask him, I'm tired." Sand yawned. "I actually prefer to be asleep rather than be awake."

Nigel rolled his eyes before getting up from where he was seated and approached the teen with the lab coat. "Numbuh 74.239."

"Oh, Numbuh 1! Welcome back to Earth!" the teen in the lab coat rose his hand. Nigel simply stared at his hand unamused. "…Oh, right. Don't worry no boogers this time!" Gabe laughed.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me." Nigel stated plainly.

"Look, if it's about the whole GKND thing, don't worry about it, we already had this whole thing set up for when you returned with basically being like thirty years later and an interview and stuff like that."

"No, I need to know why Rachel and the others aren't with this…organization." Nigel leaned against a table, waiting for an answer.

"…Well you see Nigel…" Gabe looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We just can't let people in The Society, sure we let a literally heartless adult, an ex-assassin, a teen who uses witchcraft as a clever façade to hide her technology prowess, and all but one of the remaining Prospectors, but we can't just let anybody in."

"…" Nigel simply stared coldly at Gabe. "…And yet Harvey is?"

Gabe held his index finger in the air and began to form a retort, only to stop himself. He lowered his hand and held his arms behind his back. "Well…okay I see your point. But he got better!"

"Yeah…" Nigel trailed off as Numbuh Infinity approached him, accompanied by a teen who's right hand seemed to be replaced by a harpoon launcher. "Numbuh Infinity." Nigel greeted the diplomat.

"Numbuh 1." Numbuh Infinity nodded. "You do remember Numbuh 832, correct?" Numbuh Infinity motioned to the teen beside him with the harpoon launcher.

"Oh, yes weren't you a Prospector during the civil war?" Nigel said, recognizing the teen from when Fanny and Patton ripped the KND apart in a civil war.

"I'm a Prospector, first and always." The teen smirked. "It's great to have you back Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 1, you, Sand, Josh, Wiccan, Numbuh 8/92, and I are to meet Lance in Mexico. We have a set of scales to investigate." Numbuh Infinity said, turning to see Sand taking a nap on the bench. "Do wake her, we shouldn't keep Lance waiting, he's been down there for so long. It's rude to disappoint friends."

"What's in Mexico?" Nigel asked as Numbuh Infinity began to walk away.

"A secret dig site where a key part of the prophecy has been unearthed." Numbuh Infinity said plainly, get Sand and meet us at the helicopter pad, Numbuh 66 will get you up to speed on weapons and tech en route."

Nigel nodded and waved off Gabe as her returned to Sand, tapping her on the shoulder to wake her. "Sand, get up we're heading out on a mission."

Sand merely turned her back on Nigel, resting her head on her arms. Nigel shook his head. Soulless walked over to Nigel, handing him a megaphone. "For some reason she prefers to remain asleep, this is how we normally wake her."

"Um…thanks." Nigel looked to the megaphone in his hands as Soulless walked away. Nigel turned the megaphone on and pointed it at where he assumed Sand's ear was. "Sand, wake up, we're going on a mission!"

Sand's eyes shot wide open behind her tinted goggles. She jumped up and grabbed Nigel by his jumpsuit and pulled him in close. "Why did you wake me?!"

"W-we have a mission." Nigel smiled sheepishly. Sand let go of Nigel and began to walk away, muttering about how she enjoyed her dreams. "Great…" Nigel frowned as he hefted his bag of equipment over his shoulder once more. Nigel headed for the room's exit, hoping to find the helipad.

* * *

**White House, War Room**

"Major, Sergeant." Benedict greeted the two military personnel.

"Mr. President." They saluted.

"Do you know why I've called you both here?" Benedict asked as he reclined in an armchair.

"No, sir." The duo answered in unison.

"Major Ms. Manners, Sergeant Sensible, I want you both and the rest of your new Proper Patrol, to safe guard a secret dig site for me. Can you two handle it?" Benedict smirked.

"Sir, we can, sir." The Proper Patrol answered in unison.

"Good, also, kill all children on sight."

* * *

**Yep, The Proper Patrol. You'll be seeing more lesser known villains in here later on. I'm going to treat this story as if it were a TV show. **


	4. IV: JUDGE

**sorry for the delay. I was sidetracked by some stuff and all. Beginning other projects, the usual sifetracking buisness.**

* * *

**E****xcavation Site, Mexico**

Stationary flood lights illuminated the designated area, revealing stone steps and rusted metal buildings twenty feet below the surface. The stars in the night sky shined over guards as they patrolled the edges of the dig site.

"Any Idea what made this thing?" A guard in full black armor asked his companion as they walked side by side.

"Jones thought ancient civilization, Natty thought it was a military base covered in mud, I say aliens." The companion muttered as a bush began to rustle. The companion leveled his weapon and walked towards the bush.

"Kids Next Door?" The guard in full black armor asked as he switched the safety off his piece. The other guard simply waved him off. A whizzing sound caught the guard's attention. He flinched in pain before reaching for his neck, finding a dart sticking out of the side of his neck.

The companion stuck his rifle in the bush, causing an armadillo to look up from the shrub. "Hm." The guard grunted before the sound of a body hitting the ground caught his attention. The guard spun around to find his partner lying on the ground. The guard reached for his walkie-talkie frantically, dropping his rifle in the process.

In a red and silver blur, a fist connected with the guard's throat, causing the guard to drop the walkie-talkie. The guard wheezed and gagged before taking note of his attacker, a bald teen, no more than a fourteen, wearing a red and silver jumpsuit with a strange pistol in hand.

"Tranqs." The teen muttered to his pistol, causing the barrel to glow a light blue. The bald teen raised his weapon at the guard and pulled the trigger. A dart shot forth out of the barrel and pierced through the guard's body armor, injecting the guard with the darts sedative. The guard fell over in seconds.

The teen sighed. He turned to see four of his own standing at the ready. "I see you got the prototype down, Numbuh 1."

Nigel nodded, holstering his new given sidearm.

"Alright, the next patrol will be around in thirty seconds. You know what to do to the others around the site. Move out." The former Numbuh 832, Josh Puncture, stated before the group scattered.

Nigel hit a button on his jumpsuit, causing him to cloak. He backed away from the two unconscious guards and upholstered his weapon. "Now…" Nigel muttered to himself as the next duo of guards approached. "What else can this thing do again?"

_Hours ago, aboard a 2x4 helicopter, the former Numbuh 66 and Sector F 2x4 officer, __Alouetee Sophistique, handed Nigel Uno a pitch black pistol-like weapon. _

"_I don't think I'll be needing more weapons." Nigel said, raising his bag filled with equipment both from Numbuh 2 and the GKND. _

"_Trust me, Numbuh 1." Alouetee began, her accent as thick as ever. "I doubt your weapons have multi-slugs."_

The duo of guards rushed towards their unconscious comrades. Nigel narrowed his eyes and brought his weapon up to the side of his face.

"_What are multi-slugs?" Nigel asked._

"Exos." Nigel muttered, causing the barrel of the gun to glow a light yellow. As the guards turned their backs, Nigel deactivated his suit's cloaking ability and rose his 2x4 weapon.

"_Multi-slugs are basically bullets, bullets that me and Roady cooked up. They can become one of six types, each with their own ability."_

Nigel squeezed the trigger of the 2x4 pistol, sending out a volley of glowing yellow rounds. The bullets hit the ground the guards stood on, exploding on impact. The explosions blasted the unconscious and conscious guards off the ground and into the sky before tumbling into the dig site.

"_Explosives, Tranquilizers, Flares, Tracers, Armor Piercing, and even bullets that separate into two separate ones. And the weapon itself is only capable of transforming the slugs into your preferred choice. I give you the J.U.D.G.E."_

Nigel exhaled as he brought the J.U.D.G.E to his side. The sounds of bodies collapsing and gunfire rang throughout the Excavation Site. An eerie silence replaced the explosive sounds of carnage, running a chill down Nigel's spine.

"Clear!" Josh's voice called out.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Nigel exclaimed before bringing the J.U.D.G.E. up to the side of his face. "Flares" Nigel spoke aloud. The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. began to glow a light red. Nigel pulled the trigger, sending a flare into the sky.

A 2x4 helicopter flew overhead, beginning its landing sequence. Dust kicked up as the 2x4 helicopter landed as Nigel and the others approached. The main rotor switched off. The door opened and Numbuh Infinity stepped out, flanked by a kid in red and silver medieval armor.

Numbuh Infinity looked over his shoulder to the 2x4 helicopter, "The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. is horribly outdated, but it still has some use to us."

"R.E.H.V.A.N.E? Is that what it's called?" Nigel asked Josh as Numbuh Infinity slowly approached them.

"Yeah it stands for, Realistically Evasive Helicopter Verily Assaults Nearly Everything." Josh whispered.

"Alright." Numbuh Infinity spoke aloud, looking over the dig site. "Lance, if you would, lead the way."

A teen wearing a green biker helmet, standing beside Josh, nodded and walked forward. "I've staked the place out for months, there should be a ladder that leads down below. What exactly is down there, well I have no clue."

"Let's find out." A teen wearing a witch-like outfit with a hood covering her face said, pointing to a ladder with what appeared to be a wooden staff.

The group approached the ladder running down into the pit. Josh looked down into the dig site. "They've dug a mighty big hole…" Josh trailed off. "Sand, you and I are going down first. You guys, follow up when you see my harpoon shoot up into the air." With that said, Josh and Sand jumped down into the dig site, sliding against the slanted walls.

In a few moments, the harpoon from Josh's harpoon shot out, giving the all clear signal. One by one, the various former, current, and allies of the Kids Next Door descended into the dig site via the ladder.

Nigel was the last to enter the dig site. Nigel flipped a switch on his suit, causing a flashlight to pop out of his suit's shoulder quickly providing light for the group. "So where now?" Nigel asked.

"How about we check the metal room…" The girl in the witch-like outfit said in a sarcastic manner as she pointed to a recently excavated metal building. "Because you know…that doesn't seem out of place at all."

"We could do without the attitude Wiccan." Sand remarked as she and the others began to approach the metal building.

"Feh…says the one who shot her boyfriend in the heart." Wiccan muttered to herself before joining the group.

"So…how do we get in?" Lance asked aloud.

"Weren't you supposed to find that out?" Josh raised a brow.

"I couldn't exactly get close to the ting alright? You try sneaking around and not get caught for as long as I did not exactly easy cadet work." Lance crossed his arms.

"I'll handle the entrance." Nigel said, removing the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster. "You guys might want to step back." The group backed away as Nigel brought the J.U.D.G.E. to the side of his face. "Exos." He spoke aloud, causing the barrel to glow a light yellow. Nigel pulled the trigger rapidly, blasting a hole in the side of the metal building.

Numbuh Infinity waved the smoke away as he approached the makeshift entrance. Numbuh Infinity stepped through the hole in the wall and waved for the others to follow. Nigel stepped through the hole next, letting his flashlight illuminated the room.

Nigel's eyes widened as before him, half covered under sand, was a giant marble scale. "And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood." Nigel turned to see the kid in red and silver medieval armor mesmerized by the scale.

"So that's who you are…you're that kid from all those years ago, the one who kept showing up when me and my team were hunting Legion." Nigel said, turning to face the kid.

"Indeed, Numbuh 1, I am Numbuh 8/92 but I would prefer you to call me Azrael, member of the Galactic Kids Next Door." The kid stood at attention.

"Weird, I never saw you on the base back then."

"I never left the planet. I have been here helping when I could." Numbuh 8/92 said before kneeling. "It is an honor to work beside the one of the prophecy."

"Whoa…that is one big scale." Wiccan said astonished as she walked through the hole.

"What could've made it?" Lance asked aloud.

"So this…this is the scale from your prophecy?" Nigel asked Numbuh 8/92.

"I am not sure…it is up to you to discover if it is or not." Numbuh 8/92 motioned to the scale.

"But what do I do then?" Nigel asked as he began to approach the scales.

"I am sorry Numbuh 1, but I am but a messenger, not a guide."

"Yeah, thanks." Nigel rolled his eyes as he stopped before the scales. Nigel reached forward, coming into contact with the scales. Nigel's eyes shot wide open as the scales began to glow.

_Nigel shook his head. He gasped as he found himself in a jungle surrounded by lions. Nigel turned to see an old man with a gray beard and a hunch back looking directly at him. "Are you Uno?"_

"_Yes, I am." Nigel replied as cave guarded by two glowing yellow eyes appeared behind the old man. _

"_Good…now…you may…begin…" the old man turned to dust. _

Nigel jumped back from the scales, landing on his back in the sand. "Numbuh 1!" Josh exclaimed as he and Sand rushed to his aid. "What happened?" Josh asked as he and Sand helped Nigel onto his feet.

"T-This isn't the scales that we're looking for…it's a map, a map leading to a jungle or something surrounded by vast vegetation." Nigel muttered as he dusted himself off.

"You mean I staked this place out for like three months for nothing?!" Lance exclaimed, his hands forming fists.

"No…not a waste." Numbuh Infinity said stepping forward. "It may not be the scales but it's something. Now, Josh set the charges, were blowing this place to kingdom come. Everyone else back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E."

The group ran out of the metal building as Josh set up twenty pounds of M.A.R.B.L.E.s inside the metal building.

Lance made it to the top of the ladder first. He began to step out of the pit, only to find a gun pointed directly at his head. "We have our orders Major Ms. Manners." Sargent Sensible said as he kept his gun trained on Lance.

"You're right Sargent. " Major Ms. Manners smirked as several other uniformed gun totters appeared. "We shall 'properly' dispose of these un-proper delinquents with extremely proper prejudice."

"How can prejudice be proper?" Lance questioned.

"…Shut up." Sargent Sensible muttered before pulling the trigger of his gun.

Lance was blasted off the ladder, falling back down into the dig site. "Thank…you…helmet…" Lance said breathlessly as he removed his biker helmet which had absorbed the bullet.

The uniformed gun totters began to volley bullets at the group, who all barley dodged a lead filled demise. Nigel hit his suits cloak feature and climbed up to the top of the ladder and out of the pit.

Nigel stealthily took down two uniformed gun totters as one was pulled down into the dig site via Sand's grappling hook. Major Ms. Manners spotted a shimmer in the Mexico air. She raised her shotgun and stalked forward as another one of the gun totters under her command was takedown nearby the shimmer.

"Alright, I can see you mister un-properly presentable." Major Ms. Manners said before pulling the trigger of her shotgun. Part of the shell collided with Nigel's suit, short circuiting his suits cloak ability. "You!" Major Ms. Manners exclaimed, recognizing Nigel.

Nigel withdrew the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster, the barrel still glowing a light yellow. Nigel aimed the J.U.D.G.E. at Major Ms. Manners, who in turn aimed her shotgun at Nigel. "You don't want to do this." Nigel spoke in a dead serious tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I want to do this, I'll be famous as the one who brought in the Presidents most hated murderous Nephew." Major Ms. Manners smirked.

"Murderous?" Nigel rose a brow, slightly confused.

"Of course, you killed Benedict's four adoptive children, and attempted to kill Bruce Uno as well." Major Ms. Manners cocked her shotgun. "I'll be a national hero for putting you down." Major Ms. Manners pulled the trigger of her shotgun, send a shell at Nigel. The spacesuit took the brunt of the blast, however, knocking Nigel off his feet. Nigel's reflexes kicked in, causing him to pull the trigger of the J.U.D.G.E.

An explosive round shot out of the J.U.D.G.E, piercing through Major Ms. Manners head before exploding. Major Ms. Manners fell over, dead. Sargent Sensible dropped his gun and rushed over to his wife's body. He checked her pulse, but to no avail. Sargent Sensible broke down sobbing as the rest of the group climbed out of the dig site.

"Holy…" Wiccan trailed off as she took in what had just played out.

"Guys, I placed a time charge in the building, we need to go now!" Josh yelled as he climbed out the ladder. He ran past the aftermath of the showdown between Major Ms. Manners and Nigel, unfazed by the outcome. "We need to leave now!"

"Right! We're leaving now!" Numbuh Infinity yelled before running back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E, followed by Numbuh 8/92.

"Numbuh 1, come on!" Lance exclaimed as he and Wiccan helped Nigel onto his feet.

"No…I-I-" Nigel stuttered repeatedly as he took in the result of his actions.

"You killed her, yeah, but we have to go now!" Wiccan exclaimed as she helped Nigel along back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The last of them entered the 2x4 helicopter before taking off. Nigel sat silently in his seat, staring intently at the J.U.D.G.E. The sound of twenty pounds of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploding rocked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"There will be fallout." Nigel looked up to see Numbuh Infinity staring at him coldly behind his sunglasses.

"I know…" Nigel said, letting the J.U.D.G.E. fall out of his hands and onto the metal floor.

* * *

**Somewhere in Canada**

A teenage girl with red hair in heavy clothing trudged through snow. The teen kept her eyes on a device in the palm of her hand. "This is the last time I do these kinds of missions." The teen muttered. "Next time better get sent to a nice sunny beach like back then with the Prospectors…"

The girl stopped and looked down to the snow. She let out a shaky breath before continuing onward. The snow began to pick up once more as she reached her destination, a humongous crater in the ground.

The girl took a look around, finding recent tire tracks that were being filled in by the snow. "Looks like someone beat me here." The girl said aloud. The teen girl slid down into the crater as snow began to fill it in.

The teen looked around for any indication as to what had created the crater in the snow. Originally, she'd been told it was a meteorite that she'd been sent to investigate. However, the teen pulled the charred remains of a battle axe out of the snow, proving the meteorite theory to be not at all the case.

The girl set the battle axe on the ground. In the crater wall, an object shined a magnificent blue, catching the teen's attention. The girl reached for her phone and dialed up a number before approaching the object in the wall.

The teen pulled the glowing object out of the crater wall, finding it to be a charred spherical device. The teen narrowed her eyes at the device as if she'd seen it before. The teen looked back over her shoulder to the battle axe left in the snow and then back to the device in her hand. Her eyes shot wide open as she realized what exactly created the crater in the ground.

"Nelson…I think I know the cause of the crater. I'm not sure it's a good thing or a bad thing…" She began as the device began to spark. "But I think it's a mutual friend of ours…I think its De-" The girl was cut off as the device in her hand caused a portal manifested beneath her. The teen dropped her phone in the snow as she, and the mysterious device, fell into the portal.

"_Carol? Carol what did you find? Carol? Carol?!" _an elderly voice yelled frantically from the girls phone.


	5. V: Adieu to the Sandman

**Sorry that this is late, I just got back into school this week. Well, here is ch5 of KND: Galactic Endgame.**

* * *

**The Society**

Nigel Uno sat alone on a bunk. The room was dimly lit by a desk lamp. Nigel's space suit lay on a table, damaged beyond repair. The J.U.D.G.E. lay on the floor, its magazine empty and multi-slugs rolling on the floor.

"_You alright Nigel?"_

"_I'm alright Regailis…"_

"_There was no way you could have avoided-"_

"_Yes…yes there was…I didn't have to…I didn't mean to…"_

"_He was a child slaver…he had what was coming to him, no one thinks any less of you."_

"_No…nobody will…but I will…"_

* * *

**The Society: Sand and Wiccan's Quarters**

"_-And then next thing I know, a bomb went off and they were all covered in nacho cheese. Most of em lost their hair from the lice, except Nigel seeing that he's-"_

"_Bald." Sand answered while laughing, having already figured out the ending to the story. _

"_Yeah. I tell you, he may not show it at times, but when he's not on a mission he can be a fun guy to be around." The teenage boy smiled as he put an arm around Sand. _

"_So wait…how is he bald. I mean, he's not even fifteen, does he shave it off?" Sand as, raising a brow. _

"_I wouldn't feel comfortable telling that story, Kayla." The teen frowned. Sand nodded, understanding. "So…he killed a guy today…how's he taking it?"_

"_Not that good…but then…who does…" Sand said lowly as tears began to form. _

"_You know…I don't blame you for what you did to me…I hope you know that." The teen said, pulling Sand closer to him. _

"_Why…? Why aren't you mad with me?" Sand asked as tears streaked her face. _

"_Kayla, you were being played by Benedict." The teen stated. _

"_But…I'm the reason you're…dead…I'm the one who shot you…I'm the one who'd pulled the trigger…" Sand fell to her knees and broke down sobbing. The teen knelt down beside Sand, holding her close in an attempt to comfort her. _

Sand opened her eyes, finding herself back in the room she shared with Wiccan. "You were crying in your sleep again." Wiccan said as she lay in her own bunk.

"You get any sleep, Crystal?" Sand asked as she wiped a tear away.

"No…I haven't been sleeping right since that night…" Wiccan cast a glare at Sand.

Sand sighed as she moved to the desk where her gas mask rested on. "…Not going to forgive me…are you?" Wiccan simply shook her head before turning her back to Sand. Sand through on her usual clothing and gear. She headed to the door and left, her head hanging low.

Sand walked past the Rec Room, quickly taking notice of Josh sitting down with a photo album as the television played. Josh held the album open for all to see as he balanced it on his stump. Sand took notice of the current photo Josh was overlooking. It was him at the age of ten, beside Nolan and several others.

"It's not polite to stare at people's personal possessions Kayla." Josh said, referring to Sand by her true name.

"Sorry, mind if I take a look at that photo?" Sand pointed the current picture with a ten year old Nolan in it.

"…Sure…no harm can come of it." Josh sighed, handing the photo album to Sand as she pulled up a chair beside him.

"When was this photo taken?" Sand asked.

"Years ago…when we first formed the Prospectors. Me, Nolan, Carol, Vana, Carmine and John…even Death's Head was there." Josh pointed to a battle worn cyborg standing tall in the photo. "I still can't believe most of them are gone."

Sand rose a brow behind her gas mask. "I'm referring to everyone in the photo. I think there are three of us left now…I lost touch with Carol years ago…and Death's Head…well he just does his own thing." Josh turned to see behind Sand's goggles. The girl's attention was on Nolan. "I miss him too Kayla…a lot of us do."

"_This just in, the Sandman has been spotted alive and well here in Quahog, Rhode Island!"_

Josh and Sand turned their attention to the TV, where the news channel was currently showing live footage of none other than Sandman.

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

A teen resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, sat in front of a television.

"_The Sandman, notorious for being the center of many fans of famous teen pop star, Ace, boycott and Quahog's own personal vigilante, is apparently alive and well." A field reporter said before the camera. The camera turned to see Sandman flicking them off. "It appears he does not wish to be filmed."_

The teen merely watched as on the screen Sandman ran away. The teen then shook his head. "That's not him."

* * *

**The Society**

"It has to be him." Sand said as she pointed to a still image of Sandman.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Numbuh Infinity muttered as he examined the image of Sandman.

"Look, his body never washed up, no one buried him, it could be him!" Sand exclaimed.

"But then why isn't he here? He would've shown up at our base." Numbuh Infinity stated firmly.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to come back to The Society? But don't you at least think I-We should look into it?" Sand said hopefully.

Numbuh Infinity reclined in his chair, his mind formulating an answer.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: June 30****th**

Sand sat perched atop a roof, binoculars in hand as she viewed a hostage crisis a block away. A bald teen, with numbers carved into his scalp, held a scalpel as he paced back and forth within the classroom building.

"June 30th… Children's Day." The bald teen cracked a sick smile as he spun the scalpel in between his fingers.

"It's Holiday…" Sand muttered to herself. "What's that holiday obsessed freak up to now…"

"Holiday, give yourself up now!" an officer in a wheelchair shouted into a mega phone as dozens of S.W.A.T. stood behind him.

"Never! The most innocent holiday of them all…shall forever be remembered in red!" The bald teen cackled evilly as he approached a frightened child. "Tell me." Holiday asked the child as he pressed the scalpel to the kid's face. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Josh? I should act, Holiday's going to kill someone down there." Sand spoke into a wrist communicator.

"_If it's really him, then he'll show." _Josh replied.

Outside the classroom, a teen, wearing a gas mask, tinted goggles, gray hoodie, blue cargo jeans, riding a motorcycle, raced towards the classroom. The officer in the wheel chair turned his head over his shoulder and smirked.

The teen drove over a cop car, propelling him forward and threw the class room window. The motor cycle collided against a wall as the teen jumped off, slamming Holiday away from the kid.

"Sandman…what an unpleasant surprise…you know I visited your grave and paid my respects, right?" Holiday asked as he crawled away from the gas mask wearing teen.

"You aren't escaping, creep." Sandman muttered as he stomped on Holiday's knee caps.

"Y-you're right…" Holiday grunted in pain. "I'd like to go back to my house cell now please."

"That insane asylum's too good for you." Sandman muttered as he reached into his pouch.

"Something's wrong." Sand said aloud into her wrist communicator.

"_What?"_

Sandman pulled out a gun and aimed at Holiday's forehead. "For too long I've neglected you're actions…I've always let the law serve out justice…but now because of President Uno…I am the law." Sandman pulled the trigger, executing Holiday.

"_Sand, what's wrong?"_ Josh asked from his end of the line. Sand let her jaw drop open as she watched Sandman through her binoculars. "_Kayla! What is going on!"_

"…Nolan just killed Holiday…"

"_What?!"_

Sandman walked out of the classroom, children cheering behind him. The S.W.A.T. units applauded Sandman's actions as a black car with Presidential Plates drove up. The back door opened and Benedict Uno stepped out.

News crews piled out of vans as Benedict moved to meet Sandman. "Good work, Mr. Sandman." Benedict smiled.

"Mr. President, Mr. President!" an Asian field reporter ran over to Benedict, followed loosely by her camera man. "What is you're involvement with Sandman?"

Benedict smiled proudly as he fished a signed document from his suit pocket. "In my hands here is a bill that was now just past by a unanimous vote from congress and me. We now support Sandman's acts against criminals such as the one here who'd stoop low enough to harm our nation's youths. We, the elected officials of this proud nation, have given Sandman the power to act as the judge and executor of criminals in Rhode Island."

"And I support President Uno." Sandman said, approaching the camera. "I pledge to serve this country to the fullest extent of the law, seeing that I now am the law."

"Inspiring." The field reporter spoke into the camera.

The handicapped officer wheeled himself into the classroom as the children and teacher pilled out to an awaiting medical team. Lying in the corner was the now deceased teen commonly referred to as Holiday. "Your name was Brett Jubilee…but you will now be only known as Holiday, a psychopath, and a murder."

The officer turned his head to see Sand standing in the doorway. "He did deserve it…for everything he's done…" Sand trailed off. She looked to see the American flag on the floor, apparently broken off of its pole when Holiday first took the class hostage.

"No doubt he did…but Sandman would never do such a thing." Sand picked up the flag and moved towards Holiday's body. "But then again we all thought he'd died…maybe this is him…letting out all his anger…"

Sand didn't respond. She merely laid the flag over Holiday's body in silence.

"Maybe the world needs this form of lethal justice…maybe he needs it as well…" the officer lowered his head. He brought his head up, only to find that Sand was gone.

* * *

**The Society: Nigel's Quarters**

Nigel lifted his head up from his pillow at the sound of a knock on his door. "Numbuh 1, are you alright in there?" The former Numbuh 65, Pierre DuFrense, asked concerned.

Nigel made no attempt to reply, he merely returned his head to his pillow. "Nigel, are you alright?" The former Numbuh 78, Angelie Lemange, asked.

The door to Nigel's quarters opened after the handle was blown open from a S.C.A.M.P.P. Angelie, Pierre, and Gabe entered the room, only to find Nigel lying on his assigned bed. "Nigel…you alright man?" the 2x4 scientist asked as he and the others approached Nigel.

"…Leave me alone…" Nigel muttered, not facing the three former KND operatives.

"Nigel…we know you're bummed out…but we know how we could cheer you up." Angelie smiled.

"…I killed her…I killed another adult…I'm a murder…" Nigel muttered.

"Numbuh 1…it was the accident, not your fault." Pierre said, trying his best to speak English.

"I killed a human being…it was totally my fault."

"Nigel…we're trying to cheer you up." Angelie reached out to the bald brit.

"How can you cheer me up?" Nigel spoke blandly.

"We can take you to see your friends." Nigel shot up from his bed, seeing Lance standing in the door way. "We can take you to see them. Abby, Rachel, Hoagie…all of them."

Nigel stood up from his bed. Angelie spun around blushing as Pierre handed Nigel a red turtle neck and khaki cargo pants. Angelie walked towards Lance and punched him on the shoulder. "You could've mentioned that little factor."

"Meh…slipped my mind." Lance smirked, only to e punched by Angelie again.

"So…" Nigel rubbed his snotty nose on his turtle necks sleeve. "…Who first?"

The four former operatives looked to one another and then back to Nigel. "We're going to visit the one who your absence has effected most…Rachel T. McKenzie."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Valera Residence**

Sand, unmasked and out of uniform, sat in her room. She turned her head to a picture of a teen with dark hair holding her as they posed for the picture. Sand closed her eyes, letting her fall into the land of dreams.

"_So…rough day I take it?" Sand turned to see the teen in the picture leaning against a blank wall. _

"_You…you killed Holiday…" Sand said horrified. "You're alive Nolan…and you didn't even approach me… you were alive this whole time and you didn't even try approach me…when they held a funeral for you…you went behind everyone's back and signed a deal with Benedict. How could you do that? How could you go against everything you stood for?"_

"_I didn't Kayla…" The teen sighed. "I never killed anyone…as far as I'm concerned I'm a dead man."_

"_And yet you come back in a blaze of glory…you could have just approached me or something…Nolan…if you still hold any ill will towards me…just tell me, yell at me if you have to…but why…why didn't you tell me you were still alive…" tears began to form in Sand's eyes._

"_Kayla…" the teen sighed once more. "I guess my time has come anyways, Morpheus… You see…I inherited the ability of dreams, dreams that tell the future. I inherited the dreams when Wesley Dodds died…that's how it gets passed on…when the former bearer of the dreams dies."_

"_Nolan, what are you getting at?"_

"_Kayla…I never came back from the grave…" The teen began to fade away. "I guess the only way I could show you that is by finally moving on…and passing on the dreams…"_

_A tear fell from Sand's cheek, landing into the white void as the teen faded away. Giant rectangles showing crimes in the near future appeared, stealing Sand's attention. _

Sand opened her puffy eyes. She sat up and looked to the picture of her and then teen. A tear streaked her cheek as she reached out to the frame and pulled it down.

* * *

**West Virginia**

As the sun set, Nigel and company disembarked from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. "Her house should be over there." Angelie pointed to a blue and yellow house with two floors.

Nigel looked up to a window on the second floor. His eyes shot wide open as he saw Rachel facing away from the window. Rachel was hanging out with Fanny and Abby, laughing and apparently having a good time. "Well go on man." Lance motioned to the doorbell.

Nigel walked to the front door and took in a deep breath. He exhaled and rose his right index finger to the doorbell. He stopped himself before he could push the button. Nigel's arm fell to his side. Nigel turned around and began to walk away from the door.

"Nigel, what is wrong?" Pierre asked.

"Nothing, lets head back to base." Nigel muttered, his head hanging low.

"Nigel, aren't you going to talk to her?" Lance asked confused.

"No…I've caused enough pain without being here…the moment I reveal myself to anyone…I fear how they will react." Nigel stated painfully. "I do believe I have a prophecy to fulfill."

Nigel walked past the four members of the Society, heading back to the 2x4 helicopter. They shrugged and followed the bald Britt, accepting his decision.

Abigail Lincoln laughed at Fanny's story. The former Numbuh 5 and TND operative walked to the window in Rachel's room to open it and let fresh air blow in. As she unlocked the latches, a bald head caught her attention. Abby stared off into the distance, seeing Nigel and the others approach the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The 2x4 helicopter began to take off, everyone unaware of an electronic Spy Fly on rotten tomatoes watching their every move.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Sandman punched a teen wearing exterminator gear. The teen was knocked off the roof and fell to the ground below. A crowd began to gather. Sandman drew his gun and leapt off the roof, landing on his feet.

"Arnold Pesto, aka Pester, how do you plead?" Sandman cackled as he pointed his gun at the teen's forehead.

The teen removed his exterminator gas mask, revealing his bruised and bloodied face. "N-not guilty…" Pester spoke weakly before coughing up blood.

"Sorry…I find you guilty of all crimes." Sandman cackled. Sandman turned to the crowd of bystanders. "Who wants to see this piece of filth brain's splattered on the floor?!" Only a few in the crowd cheered as others looked on in disgust. "I said who wants to see this guy die!" Sandman yelled, shooting into the air. The crowd applauded in fear as Sandman placed the gun to Pester's forehead.

"I, the Sandman, sentence you to eternal dreams!" Pester screamed like a girl as he heard the click of the gun. Sandman pulled the trigger of the gun repeatedly but to no avail. "Oh…this is embarrassing…it appears I'm out of ammo."

Sandman emptied his gun and reloaded. "Now where were we?"

"Enough!" Sandman, Pester, and the crowd turned to see Sand approaching.

"Whoa…a Sandgirl…I like this gig more and more." Sandman said aloud.

"That's right…this is only a gig to you." Sand glared at Sandman behind her goggles. "Because you were never inspired to take up the gas mask. You aren't Sandman."

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm Sandman!" Sandman exclaimed as he spun his gun in his right hand.

"No…Nolan York is Sandman…you aren't Nolan York." Sand grunted before charging at Sandman. Sandman raised his gun, only for Sand to tackle him to the ground. Sand punched Sandman repeatedly, cracking his goggles and ripping off his gas mask's cartridges.

Sandman kicked Sand off of him and crawled towards his gun, only for a projectile knock it away from his reach. Sandman looked up to see a girl in purple witch clothing with a hood and staff looking down at him from a rooftop.

Sand grabbed Sandman's hood and pulled him back before slamming him face first into the ground. Sandman twitched as he groaned in pain. Sand flipped him over and sat him up. She ripped off his goggles and then his gas mask, revealing his face to the world.

"This is not the Sandman!" Sand yelled for all to hear. "This is Garret O'neal, former member of the Kids Next Door under then number '99'. He is not the Sandman." Sand let go of Garret, letting him fall over. Sand walked away, her head hanging low.

The girl on the roof top watched in silence as Sand walked home.

* * *

**Dream's Domain**

"…Please tell me I'm dead…" a teen, wearing a bloody gray shirt with a bullet hole and khaki cargo pants, spoke softly as he lay in sand. A single bullet lay beside the teen's scarred left arm.

"_I can't say I regret my decision to bring you back." _The teen looked up to see a man in a long black cloak, wearing a metal helmet with a tube, standing over him. _"You could be grateful that I even thought of keeping you around. I could have just let your corpse waste away in the sand for all I care."_

"So what do I do now, Morpheus?" the teen asked, clutching a hand full of sand in his fist. "I just told her to move on…that I was dead that I am dead…what the hell do I do now?"

"_Now you go on…there no longer is a place for you in your world."_ With the wave of a hand, the teen found himself wearing khaki robes with a hood, a brown utility belt, his khaki cargo pants cleaned, and wearing a golden mask.

A portal materialized behind the teen, showing a planet resembling Earth yet backwards. "Do I go there?" the teen questioned.

"_Yes…a friend of yours is lost…I do believe you should find her." _The man said, motioning the teen to walk through the portal. The teen did just that, walking through the portal into parts unknown. _"Nolan York, Numbuh 2030, is dead…the Sandman lives on." _The man said monotonically as the portal vanished.

* * *

**War Room**

"So…" Benedict trailed off as he watched still images of Garret being unmasked and Nigel walking away from Rachel's house. "My dear Nephew is indeed back…and Garret is no longer useful now that he's been revealed to be the one wearing Sandman's mask."

"President Uno." Benedict turned to see a red headed woman walk in with a vanilla folder in-hand. "I am Dr. Evelyn Necker; we talked over the phone about a project my company was working on."

"Ah, yes." Benedict smiled, switching the video screen off. "I believe I have use of your company's work. Specifically…what was it called?"

"Project: Minion, Mr. President."

"Ah yes…I do believe I have some use for it…"


	6. VI: Rainbow Monkey 4ever

**Whelp, CH6 is finally here.**

* * *

**Planet Glomour-10,000**

The Planet of Glomour-10,000, a peaceful planet home to Glomourians, humanoids with the ability to learn any language via lip connection. The Planet Glomour-10,000 was not only home to the peaceful Glomourians, but also the Galactic Council as well.

Within the humble white marble walls of a magnificent coliseum, the current session of the Galactic Council took place.

"This meeting of the Galactic Council now comes to order." A humanoid alien with a long white beard and scales spoke aloud for all in attendance. "The Council now gives Senator Xefro Kenkak of Planet Glacia the floor."

"Thank you, o wise speaker of the council." A man in blue and gold robes said haughtily. "For Generations, we have let the GKND run wild outside of universal law. Not only have they taken upon themselves to act as protectors for our children, but they undermine our authority as well."

Many Senators nodded in agreement. Xefro continued, "Whoopee cushions on our chairs, destroying public property, and even inspiring rowdy behavior in our youths! Until now, those were but childish acts of irresponsibility. Solar rotations ago, the bodies of many so called 'Adult Villains' of these GKND have turned up, one such as a harmless inter galactic ice cream man."

A holo-display of the deceased adults appeared behind Xefro, earning sharp horrified gasps. "Even if they are children, despite morals, murder is murder; they should be punished for their crimes."

As the members of the Council applauded, a giant metal cylinder crashed through a coliseum wall, crushing many in attendance. Screams echoed as the cylinder began to alter its mass, standing up on four tentacles made of wire. A head sprouted from the top, turning to stare down Xefro. A tentacle sprang out and pulled Xefro into the air, holding the humanoid to its optics. "_DID YOU CREATE ME?" _The robot asked in horrifying monotone voice.

"N-No." Xefro stammered as the robot's optics began to glow red.

Moments later, the robot stomped through the ashes of the burning coliseum. All in attendance now laying on the floor, multiple puncture wounds littering their bodies. _"MISSION: FAILURE. RECTIFING. ATTEMPT: 72. COMMENCING. DESTINATION: EARTH."_

* * *

**Earth**

"Remember the good ol' days?" Josh asked his companions as he took a swing at his soda.

"Define 'good ol' days'?" Angelie muttered as she sipped her root beer.

"You know, when it all seemed so smaller, when we were actually kids." Josh sighed, setting his soda can on the table. "But then again…I can't say my 'good ol' days' were the same as yours."

"Meh." Pierre muttered as he took a swing at his grape cider.

"So…how's Nigel doing with the whole, 'not seeing my old friends' thing?" Josh asked as he began to carve something into the table with his harpoon arm.

"He's speaking with Numbuh Infinity about what he saw when we were at the dig site." Lance said before taking a bite out of his meal. "Harvey's back at the Moon Base running the KND, Sand's taking some time off, and Soulless is visiting his daughters grave…can't say the atmosphere around here's getting any better."

"What can I say…Fathers are a bunch of psychopaths." Angelie's eyes narrowed as she leaned back in her chair.

"…You know…I don't think any of us speak about our family that often." Gabe said as he nibbled on a cupcake.

"Speaking about family I see?" the group of operatives turned to see an elderly man in a suit with a cane supporting him standing at the rec-room doorway.

"Nelson." Lance nodded at the former wearer of the Helm of Fate.

The elderly man took up a seat at the table and smiled. "So, how is everyone?"

"I was actually about to go, the talk about families suddenly makes me want to barf." Angelie said, getting up from her seat and departing.

"I'd better check up on her." Lance muttered, following Angelie.

"What got into her?" Pierre asked the former Numbuh 66, Alouetee.

"Why are you asking me?" Alouetee ask, slowly forming a glare behind her tinted glasses.

"Well…" Pierre trailed off, as Gabe began to snicker in the background with a teen with two propeller weapons. "…You see…you are…her roommate…so…I believe you would know if it was her-?"

Alouetee slapped Pierre before storming off. "Don't ever finish that sentence you sicko." Alouetee stepped up from her seat and walked out of the rec-room.

"Whelp…that's definitely enough hilarity for one day." The teen with the propellers laughed before leaving. "I'm gonna catch some z's."

"Yeah…I'm going to take a walk before something else happens." Wiccan stood up from her seat and headed to the doorway.

"I do need to work on the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s rotor systems, anyone care to lend a hand?" Gabe asked the three remaining Society members at the table.

Pierre sighed before standing up. "Might as well, no?"

"Now you're sounding like Death's Head." Josh smiled.

"Who?" Pierre asked, raising a brow.

"Just a friend of mine, for some reason everything he said ended with either a 'yes' or a 'no' in question form." Josh laid his head in his palm. "Those were indeed the good ol' days."

"…Okay…" Pierre and Gabe took a step back before leaving.

"So…why are you here Kent?" Josh asked, proceeding to carve into the table again.

The elderly man frowned. "Normally I'm not the bearer of bad news…but I thought you'd like to be informed of recent events."

Josh continued to carve something into the table, glancing at the former Doctor Fate from the side of his eye. "Why?"

"It concerns the rest of your friends…" Kent Nelson sighed. "You should have been told this from the beginning…you and Nolan."

"What?" Josh raised a brow.

* * *

**The Society: The Following Day**

"Using one of the captured Icarus Corp satellites…" Numbuh Infinity trailed off as he showed an image of a dense jungle from orbit. "We have pin pointed a jungle similar to the one described."

"When do we head out?" Nigel asked as he stood at attention.

"Tomorrow, when Josh returns from wherever he went to." Numbuh Infinity spun around to face the projection.

"Where is Josh anyways?" Nigel questioned.

"He had something to do…" Numbuh Infinity trailed off before changing the subject. "Harvey's latest report from the Moon Base raised a few alarms, here have a look see." Numbuh Infinity handed Nigel a piece of paper and examined the contents.

"A cylinder object raised several alarms on the Moon Base. They would've attacked it but it transmitted the latest friend or foe code…the latest one being the one that had just been entered into the database minutes before it appeared."

"I take it you want me to do some leg work?" Nigel rose a brow.

"It'll be covert, the object is going to land in California in an hour, take Wiccan and Numbuh 8/92." Numbuh Infinity ordered.

"Should we be concerned if an adult somehow recognizes me?" Nigel asked.

"I'm sure if you wear a wig and no sunglasses, no one will notice you." Numbuh Infinity tossed a brown toupee over his shoulder, landing in Nigel's hands. "And before you ask, no, don't approach your cousin at all."

"Before I ask how, I'll ask why not." Nigel set the toupee over his head and adjusted it to his liking.

"She's an intern for a news network run by Hilary Hills, a major supporter of Benedict Uno. And I'm just that good."

"So…yeah covert."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to California right now?"

* * *

**Benedict Uno's office**

The current President of the United States reclined in his chair, feet on the table and a memo in hand. "…Maybe with that Holiday nerd gone I can establish new national holidays without repercussions…I think I'll call one 'Delightful Day!"'

"President Uno." Benedict looked up to see Chester standing in the doorway. "Professor Bob just alerted us from his secluded workshop in California that an unidentified object in space is heading his way."

"Possibly another trinket of greatness?" Benedict smirked. "Have Big Brother and his guys check it out, I want you to get back to working on Single Root, I expect you to have the team up and ready to fight before the surgery."

"Yes Mr. President." Chester bowed before backing out of the room.

"Pfft…spineless slug." Benedict muttered as a man in military attire entered the room. "Oh, Sergeant Sensible, how are you handling your loss?"

"Your blasted nephew killed my wife…how do you think I feel?" Sargent Sensible glared behind his helmet.

"He's had a habit of taking the things that have mattered most to people…" Benedict's eyes narrowed. "Major Mrs. Manners shall be avenged, I promise you Sargent."

"Thank you, sir." Sargent Sensible saluted Benedict before spinning around and walking to the door.

"Now…if there aren't any more distractions…" Benedict trailed off.

"Hey! Mr. President." Ace the Kid coolly walked into the office.

"Oh for the love of…what is it Ace?" Benedict tapped his desk, slightly annoyed.

"Seeing that Garret is out of commission…any chance of me getting to be Sandman, I hear there's a Sandgirl and-"

"No, I need you making Propaganda music! Now get out of my office now and get back to work!" Benedict shouted.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Ace coolly walked out of the office.

"Alright…that better be the last person or I swear I'll-"

"Hey Dad, I met a chick with cat ears, I'm taking her out for lunch, that alright." Benedict's only surviving child from the Delightful Children, Bruce Uno, said as he popped his head into the office.

"Oh! Have a swell time son!" Benedict shot out of his chair forcing a giant smile.

* * *

**California **

A bright yellow portal opened in the side of a tree. Nigel, Wiccan, and Numbuh 8/92, jumped out of the portal which closed behind them.

"How is it you can do that by the way?" Wiccan asked as she stood on her levitating staff.

"My people, once born, are crafted a blade that shall forever represent us and the mystic properties we were born with." The humanoid GKND messenger in medieval knights armor stated simply.

"Right, yeah, Magic, why did I even ask…" Wiccan shook her head.

"Were near the observatory, correct?" Nigel asked as he adjusted his toupee.

"Indeed we are." Numbuh 8/92 nodded.

"It should be landing around here by now…" Wiccan trailed off as she and the others looked to the sky, spotting what appeared to be a fire ball streaking the sky. "So…what now?"

The fire ball crashed through the tree line before finally crashing into the nearby observatory. "Let's move." Nigel ordered before running through the woods, followed by Wiccan on her floating staff and Numbuh 8/92 who leapt through the trees.

Nearby, Big brother and his gang drove up a dirt path in black S.U.V.s. Big Brother bit down on his tooth pick and tipped his hat. His gang checked their tommy guns and straightened their ties. "Let's bag this thing and leave as fast as we can."

As Nigel and the others drew closer, a monotone voice boomed throughout the woods. "_ARE YOU MY CREATOR?" _

"That didn't sound too good." Wiccan exclaimed as she sped up beside Nigel.

"When does anything sound good?" Nigel stated as he jumped over a boulder.

"Good point, our line of work kind of sucks." Wiccan laughed.

"Then why are you here?" Nigel raised a brow.

"I've got my reasons." Wiccan stated humorlessly.

The group came upon a vast fiery crater within the side of the observatory. "So…where is it?" Wiccan asked aloud.

A loud scream was heard as a man wearing a lab coat was flung through a window. "Please! Help Me!" the man yelled as he crawled towards the three members of The Society. Before any of them could react, the entire side of the observatory fell over, crushing the man.

Out of the observatory, a robot with wire-like tentacles stepped out menacingly. _"SCANNING UNIDENTIFIED ORGANISMS." _The robot said aloud in an electronic monotone voice. _"LIFEFORM STATUS: TWO ADULTS. ONE CHILD. ARE YOU MY CREATOR?!" _The robot boomed.

"Did he just call us adults?" Wiccan rose a brow.

"And one child?" Nigel rose a brow. A tentacle shot down, aiming to stab Nigel, who barrel rolled away.

The S.U.V.s belonging to Big Brother drove up beside the battered observatory. Those within exited the cars and marched. "Keep your eyes out boys; whatever did this isn't messing around." Big Brother said aloud to his gang.

"Got it boss."

Big Brother and his gang walked around the observatory to the sound of explosions. Big Brother's eyes shot wide open at what he found. There stood a giant robot, fighting three kids. "What do we do boss?" one of the gang members asked as he checked his tommy gun.

"Shoot 'em all, we'll sort everything out later." Big Brother muttered as he and his gang raised their weapons. They pulled the triggers and sent a hail of bullets at both parties.

"Look out!" Numbuh 8/92 exclaimed before being slammed by a slug and being knocked down.

The robot rotated its head, forgetting about Nigel and Wiccan. The robot slowly approached Big Brother and his gang, their bullets bouncing off its outer shell. Nigel's toupee was blasted off his head as he rushed for cover. _"TARGETS ACQUIRED. RECOMMENDED ACTION: DEVESTATE." _

"What did it say?" one of the gang members asked Big Brother before being stabbed by a tentacle.

"Kill it!" another gang member exclaimed before collapsing from a puncture wound in the head.

Several more gang members fell within seconds. "Grab the launcher!" Big Brother yelled.

A gang member ran beside Big Brother with a rocket launcher, blasting the robot with a rocket. The robot sparked before being shot in the face by another rocket. The robot was blasted repeatedly with rockets, its outer shell blasting completely open, shrapnel flying and colliding with several of the remaining gang members.

A tentacle shot out, stabbing the gang member with the rocket in the gut and proceeded to use his body as a club. Using the now deceased gang member, the robot clubbed Big Brother, sending him flying into the tree line.

As the last of the gang members fell, the robot's optics began to cut to static. Its optics rebooted along with the rest of its system. The robot turned to look around, raising its tentacles to its optics. _"I MOVE. WHERE AM I?" _The robot turned to see Nigel approaching it, armed with a 2x4 with a nail in it. _"ORGANISM RECOCGNITION: NIGEL UNO."_

"How do you know me?" Nigel asked, cautiously approaching the robot as Wiccan flew in beside him.

"_WE MET YEARS AGO FRIEND." _The robot said in a friendly manner, the smoke from its chest cavity slowly clearing. Before the robot could continue to explain its relation with Nigel, Numbuh 8/92 jumped on its back and brought his fire sword down into its head. The robot's head exploded, causing it to fall backwards. Numbuh 8/92 jumped off, landing beside Nigel and Wiccan.

Wiccan cast the GKND messenger an accusing look. "What? Was it not about to attack?"

"I know this robot…" Nigel trailed off as the smoke from the robot's chest cavity cleared, revealing what appeared to be the rusty exoskeleton of a monkey attached to colorful wires. "This is the one of a kind Rainbow Monkey 4ever… This is RAMON-4…"

Nigel continued to inspect the robot as RAMON-4 sparked back to life. "NIGEL…WILL I DREAM…"

"RAMON-4 what happened to you?!" Nigel exclaimed.

"THEY-THEY-THEY DID-DID…" smoke erupted from RAMON-4's audio systems. A spark was the start of the end of the one of a kind Rainbow Monkey as it caught on fire.

"RAMON-4?"


	7. VII: Revelations

**Alright, here is ch7. And today we shall be digging into the backstory of the Scales, which if you haven't noticed that I introduced a god in here already, you won't be surprised by backstory.**

* * *

"_So…should we have a team logo or something?" a ten year old wearing a customized KNDefense helmet with the number '721' in marker written on the side, asked aloud. Six ten year olds stood outside a closet door, all of whom formulating thoughts._

"_It isn't like you could see it Carmine…" a girl with brown hair and a lab coat trailed off as she touched on the kid's blindness. _

"_I honestly don't care…we're a team now!" the kid wearing the helmet exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air joyfully. _

"_Heck yeah!" a ten year old Josh pumped his harpoon arm into the air. "Best friends turned awesome team, how much better can it get!" Josh smiled proudly, as did the others. _

"_Maybe if we got a tree house instead of a closet." A girl with red hair and a pony tail remarked as she turned to stare at the boy with dark hair standing beside her._

"_Hey, the tree house was made for Sector Q, seeing that we aren't Sector Q we can't really use." The boy with dark hair explained. "Any ways, I think it'll be a great working environment, you know, being stationed on the Moon Base."_

"_Maybe, maybe not." The girl with red hair looked over her shoulder to see a number of KND operatives glaring at them. _

"_Come on Carol, you're being too pessimistic." The dark haired boy said as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder._

"_Sure, Locksmith, sure." The girl smirked as the boy frowned at the nickname._

_Josh smiled. "Well guys" Josh began as he reached for the closes door handle. "Here's to the best friends and team a kid could ask for." Josh opened the door._

Josh smiled at the memory. Days like that one were scarce in his memory, forcing the one handed teen to cherish even more. Josh sighed; most of his friends had all fallen, in one way or another.

Josh looked up to see Lance open his room's door. "Hey, Josh, we're setting out in a bit. You joining us on this field trip or what?"

"Give me a sec." Josh sat up from his bed. Lance left, closing the door behind him as Josh threw on a gray shirt, the Prospector logo stitched on. The one handed teen threw on the rest of his mission garb then approached his harpoon and gauntlet on his desk.

"Another day…" Josh trailed off as he slipped his arm into the gauntlet, attaching a wire to his arm and setting the harpoon in the slot. Josh walked towards the door, suddenly stopping as he reached the door knob.

Three minutes later, the former Numbuh 832 exited his room, heading to the briefing room, scraping his harpoon against the metal halls of The Society.

* * *

**War Room**

"You do all know why I've called you here, correct?" Benedict stood proudly before six teens, all of whom had recently under gone surgery.

"Sort of." A girl with brown hair and black body armor spoke up as she polished her helmets visor.

"Recently, you've all under gone a great step in the world of medical science." Benedict looked over the six teens and smiled. "You've all agreed, now I'd like to give you your first mission."

"What's the mission, sir?" The girl asked, standing up from her seat and placing her helmet over her head.

"Well, Natalie, since you're asking" Father turned around, grabbing a photo from a vanilla folder and tossing it over to the gathered teens. "You, Natalie, shall lead you're new team labeled 'Single Root', and destroy the Kids Next Door Arctic Base."

"And what of your nephew?" Natalie rose a brow behind her helmet.

Benedict smiled. "I'll leave Project: Minion to that."

* * *

**Jungle**

"So why couldn't Numbuh 8/92 teleport us here?" Wiccan asked as she, Nigel, Josh, and a teen with two propeller weapons, sat in the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"He had to stay behind, he and Soulless are currently trying to find out what happened to RAMON-4." Nigel answered simply.

"And we're out here in the pre-M.A.T.O.R.O., out in a Jungle, searching for something you saw in a vision." The teen with the propeller weapons leaned forward and scoffed. "I'd rather we brought a couple of other guys out here, I've been watching a ton of slasher movies lately. I'm starting to be more paranoid than Corey was… god bless his soul."

Josh frowned. "You mean Numbuh 10.01?" Nigel asked. "I haven't seen him since I've left."

Neither Josh nor the teen with the propeller weapons answered, remaining silent. "I don't think story time is appropriate at the moment Numbuh 1." Wiccan said aloud.

"Alright guys, we're reaching the clearing Infinity discovered via satellite." Lance said aloud as he piloted the 2x4 helicopter. "Prepare for landing."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Wiccan asked Nigel as the bald brit stood up from his seat.

_Nigel shook his head. He gasped as he found himself in a jungle surrounded by lions. Nigel turned to see an old man with a gray beard and a hunch back looking directly at him. "Are you Uno?"_

"_Yes, I am." Nigel replied as cave guarded by two glowing yellow eyes appeared behind the old man. _

"_Good…now…you may…begin…" the old man turned to dust. _

Nigel blinked, recalling his vision. "We'll know when we see it."

"No J.U.D.G.E.?" The teen with the propeller weapons asked, noticing Nigel's empty holster.

"No J.U.D.G.E." Nigel stated firmly as the 2x4 helicopter touched down in the clearing.

"I'll wait here and kick start the engines just in case." Lance informed the group as the four teens disembarked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"So you could use the radio to call a certain former Sector X Leader?" The teen with the propeller weapons snickered as he teased the former Numbuh 10-Speed.

"Shut up William." Lance glared.

"Well guys." Nigel said aloud to his team as they began their trek towards the Jungle. "Who wants to go first?"

"One, Two, Three, I nominated Wiccan."

"Shut up William." The witch themed vigilante from Quahog smacked William in the back of his head with her staff.

* * *

**Antarctica, Enroute to KND Arctic Base**

"The mission is simple." Natalie turned to face her team. "We wreck, obliterate, demolish, slaughter, and devastate the Arctic Base, its personnel, and everything it stands for. Any questions?"

"What are our entry points?" A teen in purple knight's armor asked as he polished his sword.

"Promethean, you'll enter through the loading dock, there's a soda shipment due in twenty minutes." The teen in knight's armor nodded. "Once you're in, using her command key, Mary and Garfield will enter through the command entrance." A girl with blonde hair and an orange jump suit smiled evilly as she sharpened two knives. "There, Windsor and Staticky Stacey will act as a diversion as outside as Garfield torches the barracks and Mary shuts off the exterior auto guns." A teen wearing a business suit straightened his tie, a teen girl with bleached white hair smiled as she placed a blue visor with two antennas over her eyes.

"Promethean, destroy their aircraft, prevent them from launching an airstrike. I'll handle whatever 2x4 vehicles have already mobilized." Natalie smiled behind her helmet.

"But what do when the ground troops begin to swarm us?" Windsor asked aloud.

"Simple." Natalie turned to face Windsor. "We combine our strengths and mow them down like the cannon fodder they are."

* * *

**Jungle**

"You see that?" William asked aloud, quickly drawing his weapons.

"No, all I saw were you jumping up like a little frightened baby." Wiccan smirked.

"Like I said I'm paranoid as hell!" William exclaimed.

"So, anything look familiar?" Josh asked.

"No." Nigel answered as he turned his head from side to side to find any familiar trees or caves. "My vision wasn't very informative. All there was were tigers, a jungle, an old man, and a cave with glowing eyes."

"Wow…sounds more like a nightmare than a vision." Josh commented as a bush rustled. "Watch our three o'clock Numbuh UH-60."

William pointed his weapons at the bush, his tongue sticking out in anticipation. "Rule twenty two of the Unofficial KND Training Manual, check everything."

"The 'Unofficial KND Training Manual'?" Nigel rose a brow.

"Matt published it a week after you left; he's mentioned you in about every other chapter." Josh rose his harpoon arm and kept it trained on the bush. "There was actually an entire page dedicated to you, mentioning all your accomplishments."

"I'm flattered." Nigel smirked as he drew a S.P.I.C.E.R.

"Are we really just going to stand and wait for whatever it is to jump out or do you guys just want to keep walking?" Wiccan asked.

A tiger jumped out of the bush, causing the group to jump back. William let out a high pitch scream before jumping into Wiccan's arms. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" William shot wildly, missing the tiger completely.

"Hold your fire William!" Nigel shouted, causing William to cease his blind barrage of sharp pencils.

"Well…" William turned his head to see an unamused look on Wiccan's face. "This is embarrassing." Wiccan let go of William, letting the Prospector fall to the ground, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Nigel, you notice anything weird about this tiger?" Josh nudged Nigel in the elbow before pointing to the tiger.

"Yeah…it's eyes are glowing yellow." Nigel muttered. The tiger motioned to the teens before spinning around, waging its tail at them. "I think it wants us to follow it."

"A leads a lead." Nigel and the others followed the tiger deeper into the jungle as Wiccan set down beacons for later use.

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

"_I'm in position." _

"_Good, get cracking Promethean. Mary, Garfield, move in."_

"We're on Natalie." A teen wearing a flame retardant suit spoke into his communicator as the teen in the orange jumpsuit held her wrist to a hidden panel in the ice.

"The upside of being a former head of Decommissioning" Mary smiled evilly as she peeled off a piece of faux skin, revealing a bar code. "I could implant as many back doors in the system as I wanted."

"Yeah, that's cool, can we get going we got a job to do." Garfield muttered. A secret door in the ice slid open, revealing a staircase into the Arctic Base. "Ladies first."

"Yeah, no. You've got the flame thrower, you go." Mary pointed to the staircase with her knifes.

"Pushy, pushy."

"_They're in, Windsor, Stacey, you're clear to move in." _

"Right." Windsor straightened his tie as he walked on the ice beside Staticky Stacey. "Hey, aren't you that chick who's obsessed with Rainbow Monkey books?" Windsor questioned his team mate.

"Aren't you the guy who's the Queen Tie's little female dog?" Staticky Stacey smirked.

"Touché." Windsor narrowed his eyes.

"Attention intruders!" Windsor and Stacey turned to see a part of the ice open up, revealing a squad of KND operatives armed his the latest 2x4 weapons. "You are trespassing on KND property, please leave now or be fired upon!"

"Sorry, were lost. We're actually waiting for a friend of ours." Windsor replied with charisma.

"_Mary, what's your status?" _

"I'm almost done." Mary replied into her communicator as she slit an operatives throat, clearing the command deck of all operatives. "I'll have the defenses down in a sec."

"_Garfield, time to light things up." _

"Thank you." Garfield smiled as he slowly walked into a gymnasium. "Hello, are there any KND operatives here?"

"Who are you!" a drill instructor called out Garfield.

"Oh, sorry, I'm lost, and in no way am I an attacking teen." Garfield smiled.

"Oh…well…that's cool I guess." The drill instructor scratched his head as Cadets began to gather around.

"Actually." Garfield narrowed his eyes and hefted his weapon up. "I'm a murderous teen operative with a flamethrower!" Garfield cackled as he set everyone on fire.

"_We're under attack!" _an operative over the radio exclaimed, alerting the KND squad on the surface of the ice.

"Freeze!" exclaimed the leader.

"Yeah, no." Stacey smirked as her antennas sparked. She stuck out her arms and blasted the nearest operatives with electricity. An operative with boxing gloves charged at Stacey, only for a tie to strangle him.

"Watch yourself bookie." Windsor smirked.

Staticky Stacey blasted an operative who was about to strike Windsor. "Watch yourself child executive."

"_Promethean, how's it coming along down there?"_

"_Three S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s just launched, the others won't be leaving anytime soon." _

"Get back to the surface, all of you. I'll deal with the KND in the sky." Natalie spoke into her transports radio before engaging the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s in a dog fight.

"_But there's a ton more kids to burn down here!"_

"Just set fire to the armory and let it do the rest." Natalie barked as she blew a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to dust.

"Yeah, Yeah." Garfield muttered to himself as he walked past charred and burned bodies. Garfield stopped, turning to find a mural of a kid on a wall. "'In memory of the greatest drill sergeant in KND history, Numbuh 60'" Garfield rolled his eyes before setting it on fire. "Whatever."

Garfield set the guards of the armory on fire before entering. He grabbed a timed charge from his pack and set it amongst the heavy armaments. "Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts…" Garfield sang as he made his way back to the surface.

"_Alright Natalie, the bomb is set." _

"Good." Natalie smiled behind her helmet as she blew the last of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s out of the sky. "I'm coming in for a landing."

"Alright." Promethean spoke into his communicator as he struck a group of KND operatives down with his fire sword. "But shouldn't we free any of the captured villains?"

"If they were captured then they're too weak and don't deserve a second chance in Benedict's world." Natalie landed her team's transport and disembarked. "Fall in, damage report."

"We're all here, no casualties." Windsor informed Natalie as she approached the five teens.

"Good, when's the bomb going off?" Natalie questioned Garfield.

"I don't know a minute or two."

"You won't have a minute you sick creeps!" Natalie and company turned to see dozens of KND operatives and Cadets their weapons raised. "There will be no escape. Drop your weapons or be shot on spot."

Natalie let out a laugh. "Humor him, do what he says." The members of Single Root dropped their weapons and laughed.

"What's so funny?" the lead KND operative asked.

"We've all recently undergone an experimental surgery, one that 'brings' a team together." Natalie turned to her team. "Single Root, combine into 'Menoetius'!"

Before the operatives eyes in a flash of bright light, where six teens once stood, now a twenty foot armored giant stood. **"I am Menoetius!"** The giant rose his left arm, quickly producing a fire sword. Menoetius struck down at the operatives and cadets as the bomb went off.

Operatives and Cadets screamed and ran for cover as the giant Menoetius towered over them, spreading carnage and fear to those beneath it.

In the aftermath, Menoetius separated in a flash of light. "Wow…" Promethean trailed off as he and the others looked at their handy work. "…So much destruction."

"We didn't even get to set anything on fire." Garfield muttered as he picked up his discarded flamethrower.

"Yeah…" a smiled slowly formed behind Natalie's helmet. "And I enjoyed every second of it."

* * *

**Jungle**

"Woah…" Nigel trailed off as he and the others took in what they'd found. Hundreds of tigers, all perched on rocks watched them. A tiger licked its mouth as it stared at William.

"Bring it on furball." William narrowed his eyes at the tiger.

"Easy William." Josh calmed the Prospector's secret weapon.

In the center of the tigers outside of a cave sat an old man who looked around to be ninety years old. "Which…one…of…you…is…Uno?" the man asked, weakly raising his arm.

"I am." Nigel stepped forward towards the man. Tigers stepped aside, letting Nigel pass, but quickly taking back their places to prevent the others from following.

"Hey, what gives?!" Wiccan exclaimed.

"The…Uno…only…" the old man weekly stated.

"I had a vision of you, of this place." Nigel spoke calmly as he approached the old man. "Pardon me, but may I ask who you are."

"I…am…the…Conduit…" the old man coughed. "The…immortal…created…a…milenia…ago…to…be…a…channel…between…the…gods…and…man…"

"I'm sorry, but what does any of that have to do with these…scales and this prophecy I am to fulfill?" Nigel asked, only for his eyes to widen as the old man placed his hand to his head.

"…Everything…"

"_Where am I?" Nigel rose a brow as he found himself no longer in the jungle, but in a foggy area._

"_Are you a Uno?" Nigel turned to see a masked woman standing nearby with a bow in hand. _

"_I am Nigel Uno, yes." Nigel turned to face the woman. "Please excuse me for my confusion, but where am I, who are you, what exactly is this prophecy I'm chosen for?"_

"_We are in the domain of gods. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plaque." The woman introduced herself. _

"_Please forgive me if I quite don't believe you." Nigel folded his arms. "Believe what you will, but you cannot deny your role in the grand scheme."_

"_I never said I didn't, I'd just like to be pointed in the right direction, or at least informed." Nigel replied. _

"_A vast number of years ago, in response to man, we created the Scales of Life to control you all. Balancing between childhood and adulthood, and sometimes even taking one or the other out of the equation."_

"_The prophecy said I was to balance the Scales, what did that mean?"_

"_For years, the scales have been inactive. We stopped playing with you humans the moment you all forgot us. It was one of your ancestors that led your people away from the gods, in response for our actions against humanity. We did not retaliate. We did not seek vengeance. We dismantled to the power sources of the Scales and spread them across the world, along with various other trouble making objects we created."_

"_But if what do I do then? If the scales are inactive, then what does it mean to bring balance to them?" Nigel questioned. _

"_Find the weights, the sources of the Scales' powers. And then, then find the scales, you will have your answer then." _

"_Can you at least tell me where I should be looking?" _

_Artemis smirked behind her mask. "When I said we did not seek vengeance, I was telling the truth, but now, now that you ask me for more than what I'm willing to give. In response to your ancestor's actions, I will say 'no'. Good day, Mr. Uno." _

_Artemis began to vanish. "No, wait!" Nigel exclaimed, reaching out to Artemis. "I still have questions!"_

Nigel opened his eyes, finding the old man, the cave, and the tigers to have disappeared. "Nigel…" Josh blinked. "What just happened?"

"They…they all just disappeared." William looked side to side.

"I got all the answers I'm going to be getting." Nigel turned around. He held his hand out to Wiccan. "Datapad."

Wiccan reached into her pack, pulling out what Nigel requested. Nigel checked the datapad, using it to pinpoint the beacons that Wiccan had dropped earlier. "Alright, we've got a lot of work to do when we get back. Let's get moving."

Nigel began to back track, followed closely by the others, a lone tiger with glowing yellow eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

**Advanced Idea Mechanics Head Quarters**

"_Yes Mr. President, Project: Minion is complete. I was just about to download tutorials into it to help ease it into the role you required it to be."_

"Don't worry about that Dr. Necker." Benedict smiled as he sat in the back of a limo. "I'll be there shortly, and I have something that has what I need, I want you to download it's memories into Project: Minion."

"_Yes Mr. President."_

Benedict hung up the phone. He turned to a sealed box in the seat beside him. He reached over to the box, and took off the lid. He reached inside and pulled out the decapitated head of Death's Head.


	8. VIII: Minion

**Alright, sorry for the late update, school and stuff...so yeah, here is CH 8. The origins for a certain freelance peackeeping agent are not like the comics in order to fit him in the story, so do keep that in mind. Alright, yeah...**

* * *

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Step Forward, Don't Hide_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Don't Run, Don't Lie_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Shout Out and Cry_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Stagger Forward and Die_

* * *

**Advanced Idea Mechanics Head Quarters**

"As you can see, Mr. President." Dr. Evelyn Necker removed the white cover, revealing a bulky ten foot robot. "Project: Minion has met every one of your specifications. Including some of the weapons that you sent over, such as the exploding time portal device."

"Even the liquid metal arm?" Benedict rose a brow as he inspected the robot's faceplate, which resembled a human skull with horn sticking out the sides of the jaw.

"Yes, the right arm can convert its matter into any weapon of its- your-your choosing, sir." Dr. Necker corrected herself.

"Don't worry doctor, I prefer my lackeys to have some intelligence…" Benedict turned away from Project: Minion and grabbed his sealed box on a table. "Is the assimilation feature available?"

"Yes." Dr. Necker nodded. "The Minion robot can assimilate the knowledge of any deceased foe and add it's intelligence to its own."

"Good." Benedict handed the box to Dr. Necker. "I'd like it to assimilate everything it can from this donor."

Dr. Necker opened the box, her eyes widening at the sight. "W-what is it? I've never seen anything like it before."

"From the stories I've heard, that is the head of a 'Freelance Peacekeeping Agent', his name is, rather was, Death's Head. My men found what was left of him in a crater in Canada." Benedict leaned against the table and motioned to the robot. "Well doctor, I do believe this 'Minion' needs a brain in order to carry out what I have in mind for it."

"Of course Mr. President." Dr. Necker grabbed two cables from the back of Project: Minion's head and attached them to Death's Head's decapitated head. "Assimilation procedure commencing." Project: Minion's eyes glowed to life as it downloaded everything from the head. Death's Head's head sparked as Project: Minion completed its assimilation.

"It's done." Dr. Necker jumped with joy.

"Then turn this 'Minion' on then." Project: Minion's head began to move around, as did the rest of its body. "Minion, I am Benedict Uno, I am your master. From this day forth you shall do everything I ask of you."

"You are my Master, yes?" 'Minion', said in the form of a question, earning a questioning look from Benedict. Benedict turned to Dr. Necker for an answer.

"It's probably a byproduct of the assimilation process." Dr. Necker assumed.

"Well then, is it able to work the time portal device, I'd like 'Minion' to kill some foes of mine in the past." Benedict asked as he inspected 'Minion'.

"I'm not sure; during my time with the device I couldn't activate it." Dr. Necker explained. "Either it no longer works or it's too advanced for any human."

"Any ways." Benedict turned to 'Minion'. "'Minion', your first assignment, is to kill Nigel Uno."

'Minion' nodded as before its eyes, it began to see fragments of a memory.

'_Minion' sat across from Three kids around the age of twelve sat within an unknown flight capable vehicle. "Just another op." One of the kids said cheerfully. _

_"Alright boys and girls" A kid in military garb and blonde hair said getting everyone's attention "Sandman won't be keeping us company on this mission so Darius you're on lock picking duty."_

_"Great" A kid with dyed pink hair muttered as he took out a miniature saw._

_"Hocus what's our ETA?" The kid in military garb yelled to the Gull pilot._

_"Two minutes, drone intell shows three anti-air mortars outside the school perimeter" The child pilot shouted, alarming everyone in the troop bay._

_"They knew we were coming" The kid in military garb muttered as he walked over to 'Minion'. The backside entrance of the shuttle opened. "Death's Head take those mortars out!" 'Minion' nodded before running towards the exit and leapt downward towards the ground below. _

"Understood, yes?" 'Minion' complied.

"Find him, I don't care how, but find him and kill him." Benedict pointed to the door.

'Minion' nodded. It grabbed the decapitated head still attached to the wires from its head as it walked towards the door. 'Minion' crushed Death's Head's head in his left hand, letting it fall to the ground before finally crushing it under its foot.

'Minion' departed its sole purpose now, to kill Nigel Uno.

* * *

**Remains of KND Arctic Base**

"How could this have happened…?" Nigel trailed off as he took in the destruction that had befallen the Arctic Base.

Sand and William removed a piece of debris, revealing a deceased cadet. "I don't think anyone made it." Sand said aloud for all to hear.

"This is sick…" William cringed as he took in the messy aftermath. "They were all children…what kind of monster does this to children?"

"When Harvey sent us to find out why Arctic went dark, I don't think any of us expected this to be what we found." Josh inspected the scorch marks from a downed S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "From the looks of the debris, I'd say whatever tore this S.C.A.M.P.E.R. up, was packing some serious fire power."

"Some of…the bodies…aren't bloody…despite how…deep the…wounds are…" a teen wearing a brown sweater, green cargo pants, a backpack, and a modified S.C.A.M.P.P. on his back. "There…are burn marks…whatever did this to them must've been on fire or something hot."

"Maybe Benedict sent Mr. Toasty, I honestly haven't seen that mechanoid in action since a year before I left." Nigel rubbed his hairless chin.

"Can't be" Wiccan shook her head as she checked a body for any sign of a pulse. "Numbuh Infinity said he put that robot in cold storage along with Dillon's body and a head."

"So…we're dealing with something else…any chance it could be connected with RAMON-4's reappearance?" Nigel asked.

"Well, we haven't picked up anything from the Icarus Corp satellites, I'd doubt." Josh answered as he approached a giant crater in the ice where the Arctic Base burned. "From the burnt metal, I'd say this was caused from the inside. Roady, get over here I need a second opinion." Josh called over to the teen with the modified S.C.A.M.P.P.

"I…don't think a…a single bomb did…this…" The teen, Roady, tried his best to form his sentence.

"How'd someone get by the security, the KND is hurting but not hurting that bad." Nigel approached the crater, kneeling on the ice to get a better look.

"They'll be hurting now…" William punched a chunk of burnt metal angrily.

"Well, from the looks of it all, no one survived the attack." Josh looked down to the ice, finding a burnt body clutching a photo. Josh knelt down beside the body, covering his nose with his harpoon arm at the scent of burnt flesh. Josh pulled the photo of a smiling seven year old and what appeared to be his parents. Josh shook his head, placing the photo back in the body's hand.

"So what are we going to do about this?" William asked aloud.

Nigel rubbed his chin in thought. "We need to find out how this all exactly happened, then we hunt down whoever did this and bring them to justice."

"We finally gonna cap Benedict?" William grinned.

"No…that won't win over the appeal of the populace, we want the actual perpetrators of this crime." Nigel spoke aloud as a magnificent blue portal opened behind him. "It's time we left."

"I think I know a guy in Quahog who can help shed some light on the subject." Sand spoke up as she slid on the ice.

"You've got my green light. Talk it over with Infinity, the rest of us will do some field work elsewhere…" Nigel and the others entered the portal, walking through to the other side where they found themselves back in The Society.

Nigel turned to see Soulless approaching the group, accompanied by twin teens, one wearing sun glasses and the other wearing a hard hat. "Numbuh 1, I do believe you wanted that update on RAMON-4's autopsy…if you can even call it that."

"What did you find out, Dr. Sullivan?" Nigel rose a brow.

"Not much, robotics was never my field…but from what it seemed, something or someone experimented on RAMON. There are interior scorch marks around his neural processor, his wiring is completely off from the schematics you lent, and that the last year of his memory has been wiped clean."

"Something happened to RAMON…is there any way you could retrieve what was erased?" Nigel asked crossing his arms.

"Possibly, I won't make any promises." Soulless turned to leave, accompanied by the twins.

Sand moved to a table, gathering equipment that sat free for any to use. "I saved Pester from getting killed by Garret, maybe he'll willingly give up any info he has. Or I'll just have to get it through force."

"Shall I produce another portal for your departure, Sand?" Numbuh 8/92 asked.

"If you'd be so kind." Sand scooped gas grenades into a bag, flinging it over her shoulder. Numbuh 8/92 extended his sword and proceeded to slash the air. He shouted an unknown dialect, producing a portal. "Thanks." Numbuh 8/92 nodded as Sand raced into the portal. In a brilliant flash of light, the portal closed.

"So…what…now?" Roady asked with difficulty.

"We'll go the direct approach. Chester works for Benedict, correct?" Nigel asked his team as they all took up seats.

"From what Numbuh Infinity said in the last memo…we had an operative stake out a warehouse where we think he's been working on 'unmentionable' projects until the guy was reassigned for a mission in Canada." Wiccan said, putting emphasis on the word 'unmentionable' with hand gestures.

Josh's left hand bawled up into a fist as he glared at the floor.

"So we'll head there for answers." Nigel turned to Numbuh 8/92. "You know where the warehouse is?" The GKND Messenger nodded. "Good, send us there."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

'Minion', walked through what appeared to be a ghost town. The robot's artificial mind wandered. "No clue what I am, yes?" 'Minion' asked itself. 'Minion' blinked as before it's optics another memory played out.

"_You called for me, no?" 'Minion' asked._

_"Yes… did everything go smoothly in the Out of Mind dimension?"_

_"Smoothly indeed, but with many sad falls, yes? You have another job for me, no?"_

_"Yes. As you know, the Dark Master has returned and is leading his legions across the cosmos. And not only that, an inmate has escaped from Underworld Prison."_

_"Mmm, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Funny name, no? Terrible prison guards, heck yes."_

_"Indeed. We need you to assist the heroes in stopping them all. Our very reality is at stake."_

_"Understood, yes. Anything extra, no?"_

"More questions than answers, no?" 'Minion' said aloud. "I know not what I was, what I am as well, no?"

'Minion' continued his pace, his destination unknown. All that mattered was that he kill his target.

* * *

**Virginia, Chester's Warehouse**

The team of five consisting of: Nigel, Wiccan, Josh, William, and Roady. "So there _is _a god." Wiccan said aloud as she nodded her head.

"Yes, they're the ones that created the scales." Nigel said as he recalled his meeting Artemis.

"I never thought there were gods, I'm more of a woman of science." Wiccan spun her staff in her hand.

"And yet you dress up as a 'Witch'." William motioned to Wiccan's outfit.

"Hey, they're cool, not to mention it explains half the things I do." Wiccan smirked as she revealed a remote control and projectile launcher hidden in her sleeves. "Scare tactics."

"Personally, I think actions are scare tactics." William pulled out his propeller weapons. "Imagine being approached by 'spinning death' and sharp pencils raining down on you."

"Or…a…giant….Gun" Roady strained to produce his latest statement.

Nigel turned to Josh and whispered. "Pardon my asking…but what's with Numbuh 72?"

"Learning disability and speech impairment." Josh sighed.

"Poor guy." Nigel rubbed the back of his neck.

Roady pulled a giant book out of his pack and opened it to where he last left off. "…Page…two…hundred…and…seventy…four…"

Josh smiled sadly as he glanced over his shoulder to his friend. "…His life goal…"

"We're here." William pointed to a huge warehouse.

"Yep, something that size can't possibly arouse suspicion." Wiccan said sarcastically. "Can't villains choose places less obvious to house their criminal activities?"

"Now how will that work out in our favor?" William rose a brow.

"Just saying…it would be smarter." Wiccan assumed.

"Alright, Wiccan stand back. Prospectors, we've done this in Arctic, commence breaching maneuver." Nigel ordered.

Roady placed his book back in his pack and withdrew a detonator. Roady tossed the detonator to William who ran to the front door of the warehouse. Josh and Roady drew their weapons and stood to the side of the door as William prepped the charge. Nigel drew a S.P.I.C.E.R. and kept it trained on the door.

"Charge is armed." William muttered as he drew his weapons and took cover beside the door. The charge exploded, forcing the doors open.

"Move, move, move!" Nigel exclaimed.

The team rushed in, guns blazing. William exclaimed maniacally as he shot wildly. Giant beakers exploded and machines sparked.

"Cease fire!" Wiccan exclaimed, causing everyone to stop shooting. "I don't think there are any hostiles here…" Wiccan pointed to the destroyed computers, equipment, and test tube.

"Well…" William trailed off as he holstered his weapons on his back. "…it's either the shooting…or it seems like some of this stuff has been gathering dust…"

"Numbuh Infinity withdrew Carol days ago…maybe Chester packed up everything he really needed and hightailed in." Josh assumed as he examined a computer that had been left untouched.

"Carol? Who's Carol?" Nigel asked, slightly intrigued by the name drop.

"Our fair leader doesn't really mention a lot of people…" Josh gritted his teeth. "Either way, we should take the hard drive; see what we can find out back at The Society."

"Aside." Roady grunted as he reached for the computer's hard drive. The speech impaired teen yanked the hard drive loose, along with its cords from the rest of the setup, holding it on his shoulder.

"Alright, we got something, it's better than nothing." Nigel pulled out a communicator and dialed up a number. The bald brit held the communicator to his mouth and spoke into it. "Numbuh 8/92, we're ready for extraction."

_Boom_

The teens were thrown off their feat as the front of the warehouse was obliterated. "What the crud is that!?" William exclaimed as he landed in a trash can.

'Minion' walked forward, its right arm shifting its mass like liquid into a light repeating weapon. "Uno, death awaits, no?"

Nigel pulled himself free from the desk he crashed into, drawing his 2x4 weapons ready for combat. "Who are you?" Nigel glared at the mechanoid.

"Cause of death, yes?" 'Minion' rose his arm and let loose a barrage of gun fire.

"Dodge!" Nigel exclaimed as he dove behind a desktop.

William leapt out of the trash can, drawing his weapons. The propeller weapons sprang out and spun rapidly, reflecting the bullets. "Anyone got a plan here?!"

"Yeah…one." Wiccan pulled out her remote control from her sleeve and pushed a yellow button. Wiccan leapt out of the debris she was lodged in as three more of her appeared. Wiccan and her doubles raced towards 'Minion', spinning their staffs ready to strike at the mechanoid.

'Minion' blasted the first Wiccan, only for it to fizzle away. "Holograms?" 'Minion' stepped back and shot another Wiccan, only for it to fizzle as well. As the last two Wiccans' drew closer, 'Minion' riddled them both with bullets. "Got her, no?" 'Minion' spoke to itself, only for both Wiccans' to fizzle away. "What?"

Wiccan smirked as she sat perched on a piece of debris. "Clear."

'Minion' turned its head to see Nigel leaping over it. Nigel slapped a box on 'Minion's back and ran for cover.

"Fire in the hole." Josh muttered as he pressed a button on his harpoon arm gauntlet. The box on 'Minion's back exploded, engulfing the mechanoid in fire.

'_Minion' looked up to see a paraplegic man tinkering with his arm as he lay motionless on a work bench. "Yes" the man smiled with glee. "Soon, my new body shall be complete, and then I, Lupex, shall no longer be bound to this chair, no longer a cripple, but a conqueror!" _

"_But sir…" The man turned to see his assistant standing beside him with a tray with tools. "Shouldn't you consider the status of the already active artificial intelligence within the robot?"_

"_I already have, I shall remove it tomorrow, then you shall transfer my mind into it!" Lupex laughed maniacally._

_The assistant rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say sir." _

"_Just don't turn it on, until the AI is removed, there's no telling what will happen." Lupex rolled to the exit. "After all, the robot kept repeating Death's Head…there's no telling how it will react when it's turned back on."_

_As Lupex left, the assistant examine the robot. "Hm…" the assistant found a cord running down the 'Minion's head to a generator. "I wonder what would happen if I flipped this switch?" The assistant smirked. She flipped the switch, causing electricity to run up the cord into 'Minion'. "Oops." The assistant walked away._

'_Minion' shook to life as it broke through what bound it down. "I live, no?" 'Minion' spoke to itself. "I am Death's Head!" _

"Did we kill it?" William asked as he stood behind his propellers.

"Were it only so easy, yes?" 'Minion' stood up in the fire. "I am Death's Head II…no?"

"Death's Head II?" Josh rose a brow.

"You know this guy Josh?" Nigel asked as he drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. and took aim at the mechanoid.

"Yeah...well…I don't know." Josh gritted his teeth. "Whoever that is…it's not the Death's Head I knew, he was more of a bounty hunter."

"Bounty-hunter?!" Death's Head II's right arm shifted its mass, becoming a plasma cannon. "I hate being called a bounty-hunter, right? Makes me sort'a mad, yes?"

"…Meh…" Roady grunted as he began to pepper Death's Head II with a laser fire from his modified S.C.A.M.P.P.

Death's Head II merely stalked forward, unfazed by the oncoming laser fire. "Annoyance, yes?" Death's Head II rose its arm and blasted the ground Roady stood on, sending the teen flying.

"Get slagged!" William charged forward, sharp pencils blazing. One pencil stabbed into Death's Head II's left optic, impeding the mechanoid. The robot ripped the pencil, along with its optic out and tossed it aside. "…Whoa…" William's eyes widened.

"My turn, no?" Death's Head II blasted William's propellers, obliterating them and sending the teen flying back into the trash can.

"Take it down!" Nigel exclaimed as he rushed the robot.

Death's Head II grunted as he launched several blasts from his cannon at the GKND operative. Nigel spun to his side, evading one of the blasts and jumped forward, dodging another. Nigel leapt forward into the air, clicking his heels together. Rockets sprouted from beneath Nigel's boots, propelling him forward at Death's Head II. Nigel slammed into the robot, causing them to fly through the devastated front of the warehouse.

"Did you destroy the Arctic Base!" Nigel exclaimed as he and Death's Head II began to ascend upwards.

"Online, three hours, no?" Death's Head II glared with his one good optic. Death's Head II raised its arm, it quickly changed into a battle axe. "Remain still please, yes?"

Nigel clicked his heels together, causing the rockets to switch off. Nigel pushed himself away from the dangerous mechanoid in midair, dodging a lethal strike. Nigel clicked his heels together one last time, allowing the bald brit to hover in the sky as Death's Head II plummeted to the ground below. The mechanoid landed on its right side, break its arm off.

"Come on guys, get up." Josh pulled Roady onto his feet.

"I've got the hard drive!" Wiccan exclaimed as she carried the piece of software.

"Hey…guys…" William spoke weakly.

"What is it William?" Josh turned to see the teen in the trash can once more.

"…I'm stuck…"

Wiccan face palmed as Josh sighed. "Fine, I'll cut you out." Josh stalked over, raising his noticeably sharpened harpoon arm.

Nigel landed as he clicked his heels together. He stood over Death's Head II's inactive state. Nigel kicked the robot onto its back, keeping his S.P.I.C.E.R. trained on him. "Tell me, who sent you!"

"…" Death's Head II sparked as fluids leaked from its battered chassis and broken arm. "…"

"_Come on DH, you can't just be here to kill this guy?" a kid with dark hair with what appeared to be a head-set on his head asked the mechanoid. _

"_Only for the mission, yes? Nothing else, no?"" Death's Head sharpened its battle axe within a 2x4 helicopter. _

"_We're nearing the destination…" Death's Head turned to see a ten year old Josh standing near the cockpit. "So…any one got any last words before we jump into Icarus' fortress?" _

"_Simple words, yes?" Death's Head muttered as it holstered its battle axe. _

"_We show up…"_

"…_shoot…"_

"…_and leave…"_

"…_the less coherent…"_

"…_the better, no?"_

Death's Head II blinked at the memory of its former life. Death's Head lunged forward at Nigel, aiming to rip out his throat.

A harpoon struck the side of Death's Head II, striking a circular device. A portal appeared beneath the robot, sucking him in. The portal vanished, only the device remained.

Nigel blinked, turning to see Josh frowning as he reeled in his harpoon. "You alright Nigel?" Josh asked.

"I'm decent, how are the others?" Nigel let out an exhausted breath.

"They're alright." Joshed pointed over his shoulder to the others walking out of the nearly totaled warehouse. "So…" Josh sighed "You think Death's- whatever that was, was responsible for what happened to the Arctic Base?"

"No." Nigel shook his head. "When we were fighting, I questioned him, he said something about only being online for three hours."

"Well…this lead was almost worthless." Wiccan muttered as she and the others caught up. "We got the hard drive, so…yeah."

"Let's hope Sand is having better luck than we are." Nigel said aloud, earning three agreeing nods and an unamused look from Wiccan.

A portal opened behind the team. They turned to see Numbuh 8/92 poke his head out and look at them. "You called?" the GKND operative asked behind his armor, receiving glares.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

Sand stood in the shadows of an empty parking lot. An exterminator van pulled in, parking nearby. A teen wearing exterminator gear and rats on his shoulders stepped out of the van and walked under a lamp post.

"So…I'm here, where are you?" the teen, Pester asked as he looked to the shadows.

"You seem to be on edge Arnold." Sand stepped out of the shadows. "I know you can be timid, but this just isn't like you."

"Sorry…I'm usually getting pummeled by you guys by now. And since when has anyone actually carried on an actual conversation with me?" Pester rolled his eyes behind his goggles.

"Good point." Sand agreed. "So, do you have the answers to my questions?"

"Yes, but let's get this straight, I'm only doing this because you saved me from that Sandman impersonator." Pester said sternly.

"Fine, yeah, got it." Sand rolled her eyes. "Now, what have you heard about the destruction of the KND Arctic Base?"

"Not much." Pester said honestly. "I don't know exactly what went down, but I do know who were the guys who pulled the trigger."

"Who?" Sand rose a brow.

"Some new teen team formed by Mr. President himself. They call themselves 'Single Root'. They're currently led by some local chick, she used to be a part of the Delightful Children 2.0, or so I hear."

Sand's eyes widened at the mention of the Delightful Children 2.0, having been a member of the team prior to becoming Sand.

"So…we square yet?" Pester asked.

"Sure, yeah, you can leave." Sand motioned for the teen to leave her as she thought about her old team.

The exterminator van departed, leaving Sand alone to her thoughts.

Outside, however, cries erupted all over the city as bombs went off.


	9. Shadow Play 1

**This is technically a new chapter, although it isn't exactly following the main story line. This is more of a side story that's happening at the same time.**

* * *

"_We are titans…nephew…among humans…who-who are you…without…me?"_

"_Time to find out."_

_Bang._

* * *

**SPU: Virginia**

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Big Three pass new laws!" a young boy exclaimed as he waved a newspaper in the air as he stood by a stack on the sidewalk.

A teen girl with red hair in a ponytail lifted up her jackets hood to cover her face. She walked past the boy, handing him a dollar and taking a newspaper. She opened the newspaper to find a picture of the new Big Three smiling as they congratulated one another.

"'New laws improve galactic society for the better', yeah right." The teen scoffed. She turned to see a crowd gathering near a street corner, all trying to get a picture of something. "Another one already?" the teen asked herself as she noted a teen wearing a black and red uniform with a gas mask helmet walk away from the scene.

The girl approached the crowd, crossing the empty street to the other side. "Who's the unlucky fellow?" the teen asked a man in the crowd.

"Just some teen with gang affiliations." The man replied without facing the girl.

"Which gang?" the teen asked.

"The Delightfuls by the looks of it."

"Hm. Thanks." The teen thanked the man before departing from the scene. The teen walked past an electronics store, stopping once noticing a PSA playing on a store TV.

_After the defeat of the evil Benedict Uno and collapse of society throughout the galaxy, the GKND arrived to rebuild and sustain a perfect order free of crime and villainy. Now, on the streets, in space, on other worlds, the new GKND helps lead the new galactic order forward. Headed by The Big Three, Nigel Uno, Rachel T. McKenzie, and Fanny Fulbright, the new Galactic Kids Next Door fights for every day citizens. _

"Propaganda, of course." The teen shook her head before walking off. "I've been here a week and I haven't seen a peaceful new order…all I see is a lost world incased in fear of the powerful." The teen stopped in her tracks to see the teen in uniform from earlier chasing after a convertible on a motor bike.

"Pull over!" the teen exclaimed behind his gas mask as he sped after the convertible.

"No chance you uniform wearing dead end!" the passenger of the convertible exclaimed as he stood up in the car and began to shoot at the teen.

The bullets bounced off the front of the motor bike. One bullet struck one of the teen's air filters, enraging him. "Numbuh 2030 to GKND command, they've opened fire on me, I'm taking lethal action." The teen spoke into a radio on his motor bike.

"_Good luck Numbuh 2030." _A cold voice replied over the radio.

"When do I need luck?" The teen narrowed his eyes behind his tinted goggles as he drew his sidearm, a 2x4 weapon with the word 'J.U.D.G.E.' inscribed on it. The teen took aim and pulled the trigger of the weapon, sending a hail of multi-slugs at the car.

The car's tires burst, swerving out of control. The car flipped into the air, tossing the standing occupant out onto the sidewalk. The car crashed into the side of a building, catching on fire in the process.

The teen pulled up to the car. The teen hopped off his motor bike, keeping the J.U.D.G.E. eye leveled. "Any chance you're alive?" the teen asked, receiving no answer. The car sparked as the teen drew closer.

The driver groaned as he forced himself out of the car, falling onto the concrete floor. The driver looked up to find the teen staring down at him. "…Ugh…please don't hurt me…" the driver groaned before coughing.

"From GKND HQ, you and your friend are wanted for the murder of three KND operatives. I hope you like Pluto…it'll be a life stay." The teen glared behind his goggles.

"Die KND scum!" The teen spun around to find the passenger staggering to his feet, gun trained on him. The passenger pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending a volley of bullets spearing towards the teen.

The teen jumped to his left, avoiding the gun shots. The bullets, however, struck the injured driver. The driver convulsed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh god!" the passenger shook, taken aback from his actions. "God! Oh god why!"

"That's another body to your count." The teen pointed his J.U.D.G.E. at the shocked passenger. "There's no place for you in the Society." The teen spoke coldly. "Exos." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. glowed yellow. The teen pulled the trigger of the 2x4 sidearm, sending an explosive slug at the passenger's head. The teen narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as onlookers cried out at the gore.

"Hm…" the girl shook her head as she observed the scene. "This world is different from my own in more ways than one."

Another motor bike sped past the girl, catching her attention. The occupant of the motor bike pulled up alongside the gas-helmet wearing teen in similar attire. "I can't believe you started the day without me." The rider smirked as she dismounted her bike. She removed her helmet, revealing the face under to be that of the girl.

"Not like you missed much." The teen motioned to the bodies littering the street.

'Definitely a parallel Earth.' The girl with the hood thought to herself as she removed a spherical blue object from her sweater pouch. 'I need to get this thing fixed and fast.'

_Numbuhs' C4 and 2030, please report back to HQ. There appears to be a disturbance in Dock D23. We're currently preparing a strike team." _GKND command spoke over the motor bike's radios.

"You heard Numbuh 35, let's go." The girl with the number 'C4' on her uniform, placed her helmet over her head and mounted her bike. "We'll call in waste management to handle this little mess of yours."

The teen with the gas mask/helmet hybrid looked to the sidewalk to see the girl with the hood turn away. "Sure." The teen mounted his bike. "I need to fix my helmet anyways."

The duo drove off to where they'd originally arrived from. The teen with the gas helmet noted the hooded girl watching them as they sped off on their bikes.

* * *

**SPU: Virginia, Dock D23 **

The docked boats shook as waves crashed against their hulls. Clouds quickly rolled in, blocking the sun and darkening the sky. The wind picked up and thrashed the docked water crafts. The air itself began to spin and expand outwards into a spiral green and white light.

A teen wearing khaki robes, cargo pants, a strange mask, a gauntlet with glowing green gem on his left arm, and a hood that covered his head, stepped through the light. The wind slowed as the green and white lightshow slowly began to be no more. The sun shined through the dull clouds, quickly breaking through.

"_A friend of yours is lost…I do believe you should find her…"_

The teen looked over his shoulder to find the portal close behind him in a flash of light. The teen turned to take in the sight before him. It was Virginia, barely recognizable from the grime, demolished buildings and soaring Skyscraper with the letters 'GKND' hanging on it.

"Well then…" the teen began to walk forward. "I'd better get started."


	10. IX: Fear, Chaos, Pain

**Sorry for the delay, stuffs been happening and I have other projects to work on. Smiley Face.**

* * *

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Anarchy._

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, stood from the darkness and approached his front door. The teen pulled his door open to find Quahog, Rhode Island being consumed in explosions.

The teen's weary eyes sagged behind his skeleton-like mask. "To leave those who cared not for me is that of a wonderful dream…to bask in the hell they've brought upon themselves." The teen looked down to the ground and sighed. "However…dreams are not my domain. Nightmares are my domain, mine and mine alone…" The teen reached into his lair and pulled a scythe and a syringe glove. He huffed and walked away from his secluded lair towards the city.

* * *

**R.E.H.V.A.N.E. above Quahog, Rhode Island**

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Nigel exclaimed as Josh opened the side door of the 2x4 helicopter.

"Of course it's safe, the Prospectors have been doing this sort of thing for years!" Josh smiled as he and the others on board checked their equipment.

"Blue…cord…first…" Roady struggled to say to Nigel. "Red-cord…second-ary."

"I hope my house isn't on fire." Wiccan muttered as she spun her staff in her hands. "So…who's first?" Wiccan asked aloud.

"Remember, our primary objective is to find Sand, finding out who caused this is a secondary objective!" Nigel shouted. "We stay the course, mild detours every once in a while, and then we ride out without a single casualty, got it?!"

"Prospector, Prospector, how've ya been?!" a teen with head phones and sunglasses exclaimed.

"I've vowed my service to the KND!" a teen with similar features and a hard hat shouted with a smile.

"If I die please bury me deep!" William shouted gleefully.

"I-I've…promised…to protect…all of-kid kind!" Roady grunted.

"To fight off all tyranny!" a conjoined twin exclaimed.

"Prospectors all the way!" Wiccan shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Is this how the Prospectors start a mission?" Nigel asked.

"Pretty much." Josh smirked before jumping out of the helicopter. One by one the team leapt out of the helicopter, descending down towards Quahog.

"Last one out buys the drinks!" Wiccan shouted before leaping out of the 2x4 helicopter, followed by William and the conjoined twins.

"See you down below little brother." The teen with sunglasses and headphones smirked before leaping out of the helicopter backwards.

"You're only older by ten minutes!" the teen with the hard hat whined before jumping.

"Last-one…buys…drinks…" Roady smirked before jumping out of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E., holding his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. close to his chest.

Nigel rolled his eyes before leaping out of helicopter face first. Nigel held his body together, piercing downward, waving to each individual member of his team as he passed by.

"Pull your cords before you hit the ground!" Josh shouted as the team drew closer to the burning city. Josh pulled his cord, his chute popped out instantaneously.

"I'd rather not." William smirked as he withdrew his propeller weapons. He positioned himself so the weapons were aimed above his head. Pressing a switch behind the handles, the folded propellers deployed and began to rotate rapidly, easing the former Numbuh UH-60's descent.

"Showoff." Wiccan muttered before she, Rack and Ruin, and the twins pulled their cords, releasing their parachutes.

Roady pulled his cord, causing his chute to ease his descent. Nigel looked around at the burning city as he fell, the fire having a mesmerizing effect on the GKND operative.

"Pull your chute Nigel!" Josh exclaimed as Nigel drew closer to the ground below.

Nigel blinked. He reached for his cord and pulled, causing his parachute to pop out of the pack it was stored in.

* * *

**Teens Next Door Head Quarters**

"Quahog, Rhode Island…how is it that place keeps popping up." The eighteen year-old Maurice spoke as he looked on at a news channel.

"Weird things happen in Quahog, not to mention since Nolan's death, every teen operative and sinister adult have been jumping up and down in joy." Rachel T. McKenzie remarked.

"Then it's a good thing we're on the same page." Maurice turned to Rachel. "I need you down there. Find out what's the cause and stop it."

"That's not really our job, now is it?" Rachel shifted her weight to her left and raised a brow. "Let Quahog's police or KND handle it."

"That's the thing, ever since Benedict rose to political power; the KND in Quahog has been dissolved. The police will be busy helping what citizens it can. You're going Rachel, that's an order." Maurice's weary eyes narrowed.

"Why me? Why not Fanny, Patton, Souster?" Rachel asked.

"Because, I can trust you and, because you're the best." Maurice sighed.

Rachel's mouth formed a smile. "I should get going then, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

"Ugh…" Sand groaned as she regained consciousness. "W-What happened?" Sand looked around, only to find the burning remains of the parking structure.

"To all those who ask!" Sand stood and turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from. There stood a teen on top of a bus with a megaphone. "I am not a terrorist! I am here to teach you all the glory of a society without rules! Lesson One!" The teen pulled a hand grenade out of the box with an 'X' on it and tossed it aside. "There are no rules!" the grenade exploded against a Hospital, consuming the entrance in fire. "There are no Walls of Laws. No Pillars of Morality. This is the new status quo."

The teen pulled out three vials of a green toxin. "Those who don't comply shall be 'taught' through Fear!" The teen smiled wickedly as he tossed the three vials aside. The vials broke against the ground, the toxin instantly turning into a gas. The gas was breathed in by many, all who would then begin to go into a hysteric frenzy as they began to see their nightmares before their very eyes.

"You will be 'taught' through Chaos!" The teen exclaimed as he pulled out a grenade launcher from a duffel bag. He held the weapon up and pulled the trigger, sending all six grenades at the County Jail.

"Freedom." A teenage girl smiled before she and her fellow inmates escaped.

"An, you will be 'taught' through Pain." The teen's eyes narrowed as he pulled out an AK-47 from the duffel bag. He aimed the rifle at running pedestrians. He pulled the trigger of the gun, making sure to pick off only half.

"This is a new world now. A world with no rules! A world with no order! Only Anarchy!" The teen shouted into his megaphone as he shot wildly into the air with his AK-47.

"Not on my watch." Sand muttered to herself as she used her grappling hook to swing towards the bus.

"Ah yes, the new Sandman/Woman/girl? I don't know, I don't care jus die." The teen aimed his AK-47 at Sand and pulled the trigger, only to find the magazine was spent. "Crap." The muttered before Sand slammed her foot against his face.

"By my count, you've already killed twenty-eight innocent civilians. An unknown amount in your bombings, who knows how many will survive the nightmare toxin without the antidote." Sand glared at the teen behind her goggles.

"Ha!" the teen laughed as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "I only killed that many with the gun? Anyhow." The teen looked over to the side of the bus and hit the glass. "I need help my Cretans!"

On command, the windows of the bus were smashed from the inside out. Seven teenagers wearing similar clothing hauled themselves through the windows and onto the top of the bus, each taking a fighting pose. "That's better." The teen stood.

"I don't believe I ever gave my name." the teen smiled as he pulled a red staff out of the duffel bag. "I am the Anarchist!" the teen shouted for the world to hear. "That's better." The teen spun his staff and pulled out a red hat from the duffel bag, slamming it atop his head to wear. "Well guys." The Anarchist motioned to Sand. "What are you waiting for?! Go and kill her!"

The teens nodded and rushed towards Sand.

"Yeah. No." Nigel slammed into one of the teen henchmen, knocking him off the bus. Nigel unbuckled his pack and let it fall to the side, carried off by the wind and parachute. "Sorry were late." Nigel apologized.

Josh cut his parachute strings with his harpoon and fell to the bus in motion bellow. "So, what are we dealing with today?"

"Psychopath desperately in need of Brookfield treatment." Sand spoke calmly as she withdrew her gas gun.

"Wiccan inbound!" The purple haired witch themed teen threw her pack off and raced alongside the bus on her staff.

"Ah! I was gonna say that!" William exclaimed as he flew alongside Wiccan.

Thomas and Terry Topkins slammed against the front of the bus, weapons aimed at the driver as they held on to the rearview mirrors. "Pull over!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Light 'em up Roady!" Rack exclaimed as he and Ruin cut their lines to their parachute, allowing them to fall and land on the bus.

"On-it." Roady struggled as he pulled a grappling hook out of his pocket. He aimed and shot the cord, having it impale the end of the bus. Roady attached the cord to the straps of his pack, allowing him to glide in the air. He pulled his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. forward and took aim before letting loose with a barrage of laser fire.

"Whelp…" The Anarchist sighed. "Better get to it then." The Anarchist charged forward along with all but two of his henchmen, who turned and returned fire at Roady.

The Anarchist spun his staff and struck at Nigel, only for the Bald Brit to catch the staff. Nigel threw his head forward, head butting The Anarchist. "Looks like we've got some fight in the new arrivals." The Anarchist laughed.

Wiccan slammed into a teen with her staff, sending him flying off the bus and crashing into a window. "That's got to hurt." Wiccan muttered as she looked over her shoulder at her handiwork.

Sand caught a teen' fist and applied pressure, causing the teen's bones to crack. The teen screamed and fell to his knees. "Sweet dreams." Sand spoke as she pressed the gas gun against his face and pulled the trigger, knocking the teen out instantaneously.

"Siamese Twins?" a teen said taken aback as Rack and Ruin charged towards him, their mallet and hammer in hand. The twins leapt forward and brought their respective melee weapons down on the teen. Striking fiercely, the siamese twins knocked the teen off the bus, sending him hurdling into traffic.

"Da Da Da Daaaa!" William hummed the Indiana Jones theme as he landed on the bus. "Da Da Daaa!" William holstered his propellers and savagely engaged a teen in combat. He kicked in the teen's knees, broke his left wrist, and finally tossed him off the bus. "Da Da Da Daaa Da Da Da Da Daaaa!"

"I believe you've caught me in a bad mood." Josh muttered as he struck his opponent in his shoulder, popping his arm out of its socket. "You see, I've just recently found out another one of my friends may or may not have died." Josh blocked a blind punch. "I also believe I had sent one of my other friends to some far off dimension or time unheard of." Josh punched the teen in the face, dislocating his jaw. "Thanks for listening." Josh pushed the now unconscious teen aside.

"What do you hope to accomplish? Do you hope to stop me?" The Anarchist asked as he dodged a punch from Nigel. Nigel gritted his teeth before jumping up in the air and bringing his fist down on the Anarchist, who merely side stepped. "Boy do you got a lot to learn." The Anarchist struck Nigel with his staff.

"Will you be quiet." Nigel punched the Anarchist in the face.

The Anarchist stepped back towards the end of the bus. He looked over his shoulder to find his two henchmen to have been taken out by Roady. The last of The Anarchist henchmen was brutally assaulted by William, who proceeded to repeatedly slam the henchman's face into the bus. "What?" William asked as he received appalled looks from Sand, Wiccan, and Nigel. Josh merely shrugged, already used to William's methods.

"Well it seems I should take my leave!" The Anarchist exclaimed as he took the opportunity to grab his duffel bag and jump off the bus, landing in a convertible. "Drive." The Anarchist pulled a gun on the driver.

"He's getting away!" Terry exclaimed as he looked in the rearview mirror while Thomas took over the bus.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wiccan flew after The Anarchist on her staff.

"She's going to get herself killed." Sand shook her head before taking off in pursuit with the use of her grapple gun.

"We're commandeering this bus." Josh spoke aloud before turning to Nigel. "You'd better get going, we'll catch up."

"Got it." Nigel clapped the heels of his boots together, causing rockets to erupt from them. The rockets propelled him into the air after The Anarchist.

Josh turned to William, who was now beating the henchman with his fists. "Are you done yet? I need you to reel Roady in."

"Feh." William spat. "I was getting bored anyways."

* * *

**The Society**

"You got satellite coverage?" Angelie asked Gabe.

Gabe pulled himself out from under a table. He wiped his forehead. "Well, using the Icarus Corp satellites, we should be able to get a monitoring system up and running. We'll be able to oversee the team during their missions."

"Hey" Pierre called out to the others. "Check out…what is the saying…'what the Mr. Whiskers dragged in'?"

Angelie and Gabe approached the former Numbuh 65 to find him pointing at the landing pad. A KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. touched down and Harvey McKenzie disembarked.

"So, it's just Harvey. Maybe we could interest him in watching the mission when I get it set up." Gabe motioned to the flat screen and wires on the table.

Angelie shrugged. "Sure whatever."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Rachel ran on rooftops as she followed the trail of destruction. '_What could've done this?_' Rachel asked herself. Rachel was snatched away from her thoughts as a convertible with teen throwing grenades out of a duffel bag drove by on the streets below. '_Well that was helpful_.'

"Rachel to base," Rachel tapped a button on her ear communicator. "I've caught sight of our little trouble maker. He appears to be a heavily armed teen."

"_Copy that, good hunting." _A voice replied over the communicator.

"Thanks Souster." Rachel smiled as she gave chase.

"There are no rules!" The Anarchist yelled as he chucked a grenade at oncoming police cars. The grenade exploded, throwing the police cruisers into disarray.

"Can I just get out of the car?" the reluctant driver spoke up.

"Sure." The Anarchist pulled out a gun and shot the driver in the head. The car swerved out of control as The Anarchist leapt away. The car smashed into pedestrians on the sidewalk before exploding. "That was awesome." The Anarchist spun his staff as he walked away from the chaos. "This is the start; soon, all shall be introduced into the new way of life."

"Yeah, no!" The Anarchist turned to see Wiccan flying towards him.

"Come on." The Anarchist spun his staff as he slowly walked towards the oncoming Wiccan. "Let's see what you got girl. Bring it."

Wiccan glared at the psychotic teen. She raised her right sleeved arm and flicked her fingers. A projectile shot out of her sleeve from a secret launcher. The Anarchist merely side stepped, avoiding the projectile. The Anarchist licked his lips and spun his staff.

"You don't have anything." The Anarchist muttered as he leapt forward at an oncoming Wiccan, swinging his staff. His staff connected with Wiccan's gut, knocking the former partner of Sandman off her staff and onto the concrete hard.

Wiccan clenched her stomach as she wheezed. "I know of you." The Anarchist snickered as he stalked towards Wiccan. "You used to work with Sandman. Last I heard the guy died right before you. You probably could've saved him." The Anarchist kneeled beside Wiccan and whispered into her hooded ear. "But you didn't."

Wiccan shut her eyes as she continued to wheeze. "I could kill you right now, no problem, it be so easy. But I won't." The Anarchist stood and let out a wicked laugh. "You're just beginning to learn of pain. Ending it now will just ruin it all."

"Get away from her!" Rachel jumped off a roof top, her fist reeled back. The Anarchist dodged to his left, causing Rachel to miss and punch the ground.

"Great, more of you." The Anarchist narrowed his eyes. He pulled out a gas gun with a skull and cross bones painted on it. "Fear me." The Anarchist pulled the trigger, causing the gas gun to shoot blue gas into the air. "I broke into an old lab, found the formula to this nifty thing called Nightmare Toxin. Now, you have my permission to scream and crumble into a ball."

Rachel's eyes widened as the gas drew closer. She held her breathe and reached down to Wiccan, throwing the Witch themed teen over her shoulder and running. Rachel closed her eyes as she ran, not relinquishing her breathe. Wiccan coughed and wheezed as she inhaled the gas.

"_Why Crystal." Wiccan turned to find a bloodied Sandman standing before her. "Why didn't you help me?" _

"_I-I couldn't…"_

"…I-I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…" Wiccan muttered as a tear streaked down her face.

Rachel set Wiccan down beside a wrecked police cruiser before finally exhaling and taking in a breath of fresh air. Rachel sighed as she took notice of Wiccan's shaken state. Rachel sighed. She looked over wrecked cruiser to see The Anarchist had vanished.

"Wiccan! Where'd you go?!" Rachel turned to see Sand land. "I swear…" Sand turned to take notice of Rachel and Wiccan. "Oh Morpheus, no…" Sand's eyes widened behind her goggles.

"She inhaled that teen's knock off nightmare toxin." Rachel spoke to Sand as the new envoy of Morpheus approached her. "Either let the toxin run its course or get her to the nearest hospital and get her the antidote."

"Sand, Wiccan, you guys down there?!" Rachel looked up to the sky. She flinched, she rubbed her eyes and looked back up to the sky above. There hovering above the Earth, was Nigel Uno. The bald Brit was unmistakable, despite having obviously aged over the years.

"…Nigel…" Rachel gasped.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**


	11. X: Wisdom, Justice, Love

**Chapter 11 and conclusion to The Anarchist two parter. Awesome.**

* * *

_I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight…_

_Because my conscience leaves me no other choice…_

_A true revolution of values will lay hand on the world order and say of war._

'_This way of settling differences is not just'._

_This business of burning human beings with napalm,_

_Of filling our nations homes with orphans and widows,_

_Of injecting poisonous drugs of hate into the veins of people normally humane,_

_Of sending men home from dark and bloody battlefields_

_Physically handicapped and psychologically deranged…_

_Cannot be reconciled with Wisdom, Justice and Love._

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

The fires swept through the streets of Quahog as citizens cried out in horror. An exposed fuel line erupted, claiming an orphanage. Citizens shook in fear as their worst nightmares were made real through the toxin in their blood. Medical crews loaded wounded into ambulances as explosions erupted around them. In the wake of this mayhem, Rachel T. McKenzie could only focus on the bald fourteen year-old floating in the sky.

"Nigel." Rachel spoke softly as she looked up to the descending bald brit.

Nigel landed in the middle of the street. He looked over to see Sand tending to Wiccan. Nigel walked past Rachel and kneeled beside Sand as she looked over Wiccan. "How is she?" He asked concerned.

"It's Nightmare toxin. Horrible stuff." Sand shook her head as Wiccan shook. "Either we get her back to base and take care of this or she'll have to fight it out until it's no longer in her system."

"Call in Azrael, tell him to open up a portal and retrieve Wiccan. I've felt the effects of Legion's toxin; I can't imagine how horrible the new stuff is." Nigel narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on Wiccan's shoulder. "Wiccan, if you can hear me right now, remain calm, what you're seeing right now isn't real. You're going back to base; Soulless will take care of you."

Wiccan merely mumbled. "I-I l-let him die…"

Sand frowned behind her gas mask. The new envoy of Morpheus looked over her shoulder to see Rachel staring at them. "I think she knows you." Sand spoke to Nigel before pointing her thumb at Rachel.

Nigel sighed. He stood up and turned to face Rachel. "Hello Ma'am. Long time no see."

"Where have you been solider?" Rachel asked softly her, left eye beginning to water.

"Places you could only dream of." Nigel stated simply. "It's…it's good to see you again ma'am."

A portal opened nearby the group. Numbuh 8/92 stepped out and looked over to Sand who was helping Wiccan up. "I'll take it from here." Numbuh 8.92 spoke softly as he assisted Wiccan to the portal.

The bus commandeered by the Prospectors arrived shortly, breaking down in the process. "Piece of junk." Thomas muttered before he and his brother exited the bus. Rack and Ruin hopped down along with Roady.

"So, what now?" Josh asked aloud before noticing Rachel and Wiccan's absence. "Uh….hey there Rachel."

"Numbuh 832?" Rachel raised a brow before taking notice of the other present Prospectors. "I see you brought the team back together, the only ones missing here are Corey and Nolan."

"We'd rather you not speak of the dearly departed." Josh narrowed his eyes.

William leapt off the roof of the bus and took a look around. "What happened here?"

"The Anarchist happened." Sand spoke up. "He's on the move, Wiccan's back at base for treatment; we'd better get going before he starts killing again."

"Mind if I tag along solider? It'll give me a chance to find out what you've been up to since you disappeared those years ago." Rachel asked.

Nigel remained silent. "I'd rather you not get involved."

"I'm with the Teens Next Door now…it's my mission to get involved." Rachel stated.

"Well arguing about it is giving this creep a larger lead and more time to kill, literally." Josh hopped down off the bus. "We could also use the extra hand seeing Wiccan isn't here." Josh turned to see the portal vanish.

"Alright then, let's go." Sand drew her grappling hook and shot the cord, latching onto a lamp post. She double-clicked the trigger, retracting the cord and propelling her into the air.

"She in charge?" Rachel asked.

"No, technically I am." Nigel muttered before tapping his heels against one another, engaging the rockets in his boots. Nigel stuck his hand out for Rachel to take. "Come on." Rachel took his hand. Nigel rocket into the sky with Rachel in hand.

"William, I believe that's your cue." Josh spoke aloud.

William drew his propeller weapons and activated them. William ascended into the air and gave chase.

"What're we going to do, we can't fly." Thomas spoke up.

"No, but we can drive." Josh motioned to a crashed police cruiser.

"…Shotgun…" Roady muttered.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

Soulless examined the burnt remains of RAMON-4, taking note of the odd wiring. "Memory card seems intact. I should notify Gabe."

The doors to the Medical Ward burst open. Numbuh 8.92 ran in with Wiccan slung over his shoulder. "Soulless, emergency!"

"Good god, what happened?" Soulless' eyes widened behind his metal helmet.

"Something called Nightmare toxin, you ever hear of it?" The GKND operative set Wiccan on a medical bed.

"I vaguely remember that being covered in a memo, the same one with the 'veto'." Soulless recalled. "I do believe we may have something for it in cold storage." Soulless rushed to a door, labeled 'Storage'.

Soulless flung the door open and ran inside the below zero temperature storage room. Soulless opened a door within, only to find the body of Dillon. "No." Soulless closed the door and opened another. "Ah." Soulless pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

Soulless exited the storage room and attached Wiccan up to a heart monitor. "Hold still dear." Soulless spoke calmly as he prepared a syringe. "This'll help ease your mind."

Wiccan slowly calmed after being injected with the antidote. Her heart beat began to keep a steady pace. "We'd better leave her here for some rest." Soulless spoke to Numbuh 8/92, who nodded. The two Society members exited the room, switching the lights off as they exited.

Wiccan opened her eyes slowly. The effects of the antidote began to become apparent. Wiccan turned to her side to see a hallucination of herself and Sandman.

"_Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."_

"_How's that?" The hallucination raised a brow behind her hood._

_"For not killing Gwen. You didn't turn out to be another Affright after all." The hallucination of Sandman said before yawning._

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan smirked._

_"Take whichever way you wish. Just keep in mind I intended it to be a compliment." Sandman yawned once more. "Well I guess that's it for the night…I'll see you later."_

_"Tired are we?" Wiccan questioned._

_"You try getting only four hours total of sleep in a week." Sandman yawned once more before walking away. Leaving Wiccan shaking her head._

_"Pleasant dreams Mr. Sandman." Wiccan smirked._

A single tear streaked Wiccan's cheek.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Ruined Streets**

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, walked through the chaos caused by The Anarchist.

The teen stopped as he found a group of adults, teens and kids alike, crying out in fear. He watched as they convulsed, as they tore their hair out, as they pray to god to be saved from the nightmare they perceived. An adult stumbled forward towards the teen. He shook as he peed his pants. He stopped as he took in the teen's appearance. The adult's eyes widened and collapsed dead.

"Someone's been using my toxin…" the teen muttered before continuing onward, following the trail of destruction. "I'd like to give this person a piece of my mind…"

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"I think I see him!" William shouted as he flew beside Nigel and Rachel. "No…that's a mail box…"

"So…any chance on you shedding any light on your disappearance?" Rachel asked.

Nigel sighed. "I was hoping I'd keep you all out of this. Only a few knew of my whereabouts…my Sector, Numbuh Infinity, Chad, and The Society…that's all."

"Remind me to talk to Abby about this later." Rachel muttered as she recalled all the times the former Numbuh 5 had assisted her in trying to locate Nigel.

"I've been far from home…far from Earth. It's called the Galactic Kids Next Door, where only the best of the best from each planet is granted entry. I was the best of the best, they chose me." Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Well solider…" Rachel spoke softly. "It's great to have you back."

* * *

**The Society**

Harvey McKenzie stomped out of the recreation room, leaving Angelie, Pierre, and Gabe looking on worriedly. Gabe turned to see their satellite feed on the big screen television. They had heard the entire exchange between Nigel and Rachel.

"I think we just screwed Nigel over…" Gabe trailed off.

"He is…what is it you say? The dead cow?" Pierre spoke up.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Outdoor Mall**

The Anarchist laughed maniacally as he unloaded a magazine from an MP-5 into a crowd. "Flee! Run rampant! Cause a panic! Cause mass mayhem! Spread my teachings!" The Anarchist shouted. "Fear! Chaos! Pain!"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record!" The Anarchist looked up to see Nigel, Rachel, Sand and William looking down at him as they stood atop The Q bookstore.

"Repetition, it's how the best speakers swayed others to their cause." The Anarchist dropped his MP-5 and drew his staff.

"I'm sure killing them also worked out for them as well." Nigel drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. "Take him down." Nigel leapt down guns blazing.

"So misguided." The Anarchist shook his head as he used his staff to block the oncoming wads of hot sauce. "You think you can beat me? Do you boy." The Anarchist charged forward as Nigel landed on the ground.

"Back him up." Rachel muttered before leaping off the bookstore.

"Seriously who is she?" Sand asked William.

"Rachel T. McKenzie, former Numbuh 362, she used to be my boss…I recall she let me get sent to the Arctic Prison…" William stroked his chin. "I'm thinking if I should hold that against her…"

"Or we could help them…" Sand blinked behind her mask.

"I think I'm going to hold it against her…" William trailed off. Sand shook her head before pushing William off the roof. "Imma hold this against you!"

The Anarchist spun his staff into the air before striking at Nigel. Nigel leapt in the air, evading the staff and landing behind The Anarchist. Nigel punched at The Anarchist, who spun around and blocked with his staff. Rachel pulled out a collapsible staff and charged The Anarchist. The Anarchist kicked Nigel away and struck at Rachel, hitting her staff in its connecting points, breaking it in two.

Rachel jumped back as Nigel jumped into the air, his hand balled into a fist. The Anarchist sidestepped, causing Nigel to miss. Nigel rolled forward, dodging a swipe from The Anarchist. William deployed his propeller weapons and began a hail of sharp pencils. The Anarchist leapt for cover, hiding behind a support pillar. The Anarchist reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a pistol.

The Anarchist shot wildly, the spinning propellers protecting William as he unloaded on The Anarchist's position. The Anarchist looked at his pistol before tossing it aside and reaching into the duffel bag. The Anarchist pulled out a single shot grenade launcher and took aim. William's eyes widened as The Anarchist pulled the trigger. Sand grabbed the back of William's shirt and pulled him aside, dodging the oncoming grenade. The grenade hit the side of The Q, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Whoa." William and Sand looked at the smoking hole in the wall. "That could've been me…"

The Anarchist reloaded his grenade launcher and took aim. "Say 'hi' to the birdie."

"Yeah, no." The Anarchist turned to see a police cruiser speeding towards the outdoor mall. The roof of the police cruiser was removed. Roady stood up from the front passenger seat, his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. already shooting green lasers.

The Anarchist shot wildly at the Prospector manned police cruiser. The grenade exploded beside the police cruiser, causing it to flip and toss the Prospectors out. The Prospectors landed on bushes. "Are we all alright?" Josh asked aloud, earning nods from everyone. "Okay, we're good."

"Wow…I don't think I killed anyone with that." The Anarchist shook his head and tossed the grenade launcher aside. The Anarchist reached into the duffel bag and pulled out an LMG. "Alright, who's first?!"

"Seriously? How many guns does he have in that thing?!" Nigel raised his brows in horror as The Anarchist began to shoot at them with the light machine gun.

"Fun fact, I found the duffel bag on an island called 'Eden', it can hold a lot of stuff." The Anarchist laughed maniacally.

"Well then, mind if I cut in?" Josh asked as he raised his harpoon arm and aimed. The harpoon launched forward at The Anarchist's LMG, cutting it in two.

"Hey! This stuff isn't cheap!" The Anarchist shouted. The Anarchist spun his staff before running out behind cover. The Anarchist charged at Nigel and Rachel, both who ran to opposite sides to avoid The Anarchist. "Oh, divide and conquer…how original."

"Stow it." Nigel ran to punch The Anarchist, as did Rachel. The Anarchist began to spin, swinging his staff, keeping Nigel and Rachel at bay. "Darn it! Sand, grappling hook!"

"On it!" Sand drew her grappling hook, she shot the cord out, latching onto The Anarchist's staff. She double clicked the trigger, snatching the staff out of The Anarchist's hands and hitting William in the face.

"Ow!" William fell over holding his face in pain.

"You all think you can stop me…" The Anarchist laughed. "All that's happened today, all that will happen, is because of today. I have just shown the world what one teen can do, what it can achieve, what the world can be. I've shown them that they can do anything they want!" The Anarchist exclaimed.

"You've only shown the world that you're nothing more than a sick sadistic psychotic." Nigel muttered. "You call yourself 'The Anarchist', as in you are the embodiment of Anarchy. Anarchist don't follow rules, but you're clearly following rules."

"Blasphemy!" The Anarchist exclaimed.

"You follow the rules of 'Fear', the rules of 'Chaos', and the rules of 'Pain'. You are no Anarchist, you're not some teacher or on some crusade to spread the teachings of your religion. You're just a sad, sad teenager who's just trying to be something you're not."

The Anarchist stared at Nigel in silence. "I think you might've gone too far, solider." Rachel whispered.

The Anarchist blinked. "AAAHAHHHHHAHAHAAHHH!" The Anarchist shouted, drawing two guns. The Anarchist shot wildly at everyone and everything. "I am The Anarchist! I will not be undermined by some Bald British twot! I will not stand for this!"

"Everyone take cover!" Nigel shouted as he and Rachel jumped behind a stationary SUV. The Prospectors hid behind The Q as did Sand and William.

Nigel shook his head. "I'm taking him down." Nigel drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. and hopped over the SUV. Nigel let loose with a barrage of hot sauce, knocking The Anarchist's guns out of his hands. Nigel dropped his 2x4 sidearm and rammed into the Anarchist, pushing him back. The Anarchist brought his fists down on Nigel's back. Nigel retaliated by backing up and punching The Anarchist across his face.

Nigel punched The Anarchist in the stomach as he received a punch to the side of his head. Nigel gritted his teeth as punched The Anarchist in the face. The Anarchist spat out a tooth, letting blood begin to flow down his mouth. The Anarchist kicked Nigel in his left knee, expecting Nigel to pull back, only to find Nigel fighting through the pain and deliver twice as many blows.

The Anarchist jumped back, holding his stomach in pain. Nigel scowled at The Anarchist. Nigel balled his hands into fists, cracking his knuckles instantly. "You're finished." Nigel muttered as Rachel, Sand, and the Prospectors walked up behind him, weapons drawn.

"No, I live to fight another day…" The Anarchist smiled as he pulled a detonator out of his pocket. The Anarchist pressed the button on the detonator, causing the duffel bag to explode and smoke to consume everything.

"William, clear this smoke!" Josh shouted as he coughed.

William pulled a switch on his weapons, causing the propellers to spin rapidly. The propellers cleared the smoke within seconds. Nigel glared, finding that The Anarchist had escaped. "Drats!"

"I live to fight another day." The Anarchist limped as he escaped. "After a good night's rest, I'll resume tomorrow, I'll get even with that bald turd, and then the world will fear me as it is consumed in chaos and pain!"

"The only thing to fear around here…" The Anarchist turned to see the tee wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangmen noose around his neck approach him. "…Is me."

"Take a hike…I'm planning my next villainous scheme." The Anarchist glared at the newcomer. The newcomer drew closer. In a flash, the newcomer drew a syringe and jabbed it into The Anarchist's arm, pressing down and injecting him with the syringe's contents. "Hey!" The Anarchist swatted the syringe away. "Leave, now before I show…before I…before I…oh god…"

Before the Anarchist's eyes, the newcomer's appearance became that of death itself. "I believe you stole certain toxins of mine." The newcomer drew closer, drawing his scythe. "I believe you've given yourself too much credit, you've over stepped yourself."

The Anarchist fell backwards onto the ground. He began to back away from the newcomer, eventually backing into a corner. "P-Please don't hurt me!" The Anarchist's eyes began to bleed as his heart rate sky rocketed.

The newcomer kneeled beside The Anarchist and looked him in the eyes. "Boo." He whispered. The Anarchist fell over, dead.

Nigel and the others turned a corner, their eyes widening at what they found. "Affright…" Sand muttered under her breath.

Affright stood up and faced the group. He tipped his hat and began to walk away. The team only watched as Affright vanished into the burning city.

* * *

**The Society: Two Hours Later**

The team exited the portal opened by Numbuh 8/92. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay." Thomas spoke aloud as the portal closed behind them.

"Me…too…" Roady yawned.

"Uno!" The group turned to see Harvey present and walking towards them.

"I'm going to check up on Wiccan." Sand spoke softly.

"Yes?" Nigel raised a brow. Harvey socked Nigel, taking the GKND operative by surprise and knocking him down. Josh and William reached out to hold Harvey back and keep him away from Nigel. Rack and Ruin knelt down beside Nigel to check if he was okay.

"You better stay the hell away from my sister Uno! You already ruined the last three years of her life! You better stay away from her!" Harvey shouted before being dragged away by Josh and William.

"Good thing Numbuh 362 had to head back to TND HQ, right?" Terry asked around.

"You…" Rack began.

"…alright?" Ruin finished.

"No…no I'm not…" Nigel rubbed his bruised cheek. "He was right…I did ruin the last three years of her life…I tend to do that more often then I realize…" Nigel stood and walked to his room, his head hanging low.

* * *

**Teens Next Door HQ**

"The Anarchist is dead, killed by John C. Fright, also known as 'Affright'." Rachel summed up the fate of The Anarchist to Maurice.

"Any idea who he was?" Maurice asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I had a few suspicions; all I can tell was that he was an operative during the Sixth Age of the Kids Next Door." Rachel handed a vanilla folder over to Maurice. "He's dead now, anyways, I don't think we should worry about who he was now."

"Sure, why not." Maurice set the folder aside. "So, Nigel's back from the land of lost children."

"Yep, I think we actually have a chance now to stop Benedict."

"My thoughts exactly." Maurice smiled. "I'd like to speak with him, talk with who he's working with and combine our resources, together we'll stand a greater chance against Benedict."

"_I'll get right on it."_

"Did you get all of that?" a Teens Next Door operative spoke to a hologram of Benedict Uno.

"Yes, I did." The hologram of Benedict smiled. "I do believe you should throw my favorite nephew a welcome home present Lex, all of you should."

"We will." The teen operative, Lex, placed a helmet over his head as twelve more Teens Next Door operatives readied their weapons for combat. "It'll be the last one he has."

* * *

**Next time, let's see how corrupt the Teens Next Door really is.**


	12. Shadow Play 2

**Kind of been trying to figure out some other story ideas. Not exactly the chapter that was scheduled, but that's next. I just need to further develope this little sub plot before finishing it later on. Next time will be focusing on the Teens Next Door and a couple of corrupt operatives.**

* * *

**SPU: Makeshift Living Quarters**

Carol sat in her makeshift living quarters as she examined the piece of equipment that had brought her to this world. As far as she could tell, this was some kind of fascist world where the KND had taken over. And she'd arrived after coming into contact with one of Death's Head's time/dimension transporters.

"I hope this works." Carol muttered to herself as she crossed two wires within the machine, hoping to jump start it. "Crap!" Carol shouted as she shocked her fingers. The spherical device began to flash blue before a holographic projection of multiple Earths appeared. Carol set the device down, letting the hologram spread throughout her makeshift living quarters.

Carol looked around her, dumbfounded by the number of multiple Earths. Carol noticed one of the Earths blinking red. She approached the Earth and tapped the projection. The Earth widened as the universe it belonged too became known. "Shadow Play." Carol read aloud.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ**

Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh C4 entered the GKND base, greeted by a teen in similar uniform, though missing his right hand. "Numbuh 1 asked for us?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Yep. Numbuh 1 himself is going with you and few others to check out some weird disturbance at the docks or something like that." The teen said relatively unconcerned.

"What should we be expecting?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he, Numbuh C4, and the one handed operative walked to a nearby briefing room.

"Something crazy." The one handed operative motioned for them to enter the room. "Be careful you two."

"We always are." Numbuh C4 smirked as she and Numbuh 2030 entered the room.

"Ah, good." Numbuh 2030 turned their attention to the bald teen standing at the end of a large circular table. "Good to see you two made it."

"What do you got for us, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2030 asked behind his gas mask helmet.

"There's been a sudden surge of energy at the docks. Our E.I.T.S. caught a glimpse of what happened." Numbuh 1 hit a button on the table, causing a television screen to deploy form the ceiling, showing an image of a teen wearing khaki robes, cargo pants, a strange mask, a gauntlet with glowing green gem on his left arm, and a hood that covered his head, emerging from a green portal. "We need to find this guy. Find out what he's up to, put him through processing, and if it is necessary, end him."

"So, you want eight of our finest to patrol the streets, looking for one teen, when we could be taking down organized crime or anything else that truly threatens the GKND?" A teen with mechanical hands asked.

"If you like to put it that way." Numbuh 1 stared coldly at the teen. "I'm expecting you all to bring him in. Understood."

"I thought you'd be joining us." Numbuh 2030 spoke coldly.

"I have other matters to attend to, Numbuh 2030. The GKND can't run itself." Numbuh 1 retorted.

"Isn't that why you appointed Numbuh 362 as your equal, the same as Numbuh 86." Numbuh 2030 responded blandly.

"You know what, Numbuh 2030, I don't want you on this case." Numbuh 1 glared at Numbuh 2030. "There have been reports of unexplainable 'blue light' in a shanty in town. You should go and check it out."

Numbuh C4 looked at her partner from the corner of her eyes. Due to his gas mask helmet, none could see his facial expressions. "Yes, sir." Numbuh 2030 spoke calmly before exiting the room.

"Good, everyone else, get going, you all know what to do." Numbuh 1 pointed to the door. All present operatives exited the room, all to carry out Numbuh 1's orders.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: Makeshift Living Quarters**

Carol sat on a box as she slowly studied the holographic image of the Earth produced from the device. Beside the Earth, a holographic document floated. "Shadow Play Universe, aka, Earth 452." Carol read the document aloud. "This Earth is similar to my own." Carol said aloud as she read the document.

"The same events transpired here as they did back home." Carol sighed. "Numbuh 100 overthrew Numbuh 563. Jonah Icarus tried to turn everyone in the universe into adults. Chad betrayed us. The Civil War. Numbuh Zero. Nigel joining the Galactic KND. And so much more…"

"But apparently, something else must've happened." Carol's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention away from the document and back to the holographic projection of the Earth. "From the dates in the newspapers, it would appear that the date is not the same as it was when I left my own Earth. So something will happen later back at my Earth, something that will decide the fate of the entire universe. It will either become an exact copy of the SPU…or something else…"

"I have to get back." Carol stood up from the box and walked to the device. "I have to get back, I have to warn them of what may happen, what can happen." Carol grabbed the device and held it in the palm of her hand. She stared at the device, wondering how she will be able to return to her own universe.

"_Exos."_

In a flash of white light, whatever was Carol's makeshift living quarters were, it was now ash as she lay on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Carol held the device to her chest, having protected it from any damage.

Carol looked up, her vision blurred and ears ringing. Above her, stood the armored figure of Numbuh 2030, staring down back at her.

"No doubt you are from an alternate reality." Numbuh 2030 summed up. "You resemble my Carol, but you aren't her. Death's Heads device too may I add." Numbuh 2030 pressed a button on the side his gas mask helmet. "Numbuh 2030 to Numbuh 1, I found out the source of the light. It's the key to your expansion, the key to spreading our perfect society to other universes."

"_Good. Bring it back."_

"I'm bringing back the one in possession of Death's Heads device as well." Numbuh 2030 said as he ripped the device out of Carol's hands.

"_Fine, just get me that device. This will propel my plans ahead of schedule tenfold."_

"Understood." Numbuh 2030 threw Carol over his shoulder and trudged back to his waiting bike.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: Dock 23**

"-You hear that?" A GKND operative said aloud as he listened to his built in helmet radio. "Numbuh 2030 found a working UT-Jump device."

"You mean that thing that lets people travel through time and universes/dimensions?" The operative's companion said as they checked the docks.

"Yep, think of it, we'll finally be able to spread the GKND's ideal throughout other universes. Imagine everything finally at peace with child hood in charge." The operative smiled, not noticing a hooded figure silently walking up behind the pair. "There's also confirmation about a look-alike. Apparently an alternate version of Numbuh C4 wound up here and had the device on her and everything."

"So, what now?" The companion asked. "We just stop patrolling our own cities, our own worlds so we could patrol others? All empires eventually fall."

"But ours is just beginning." The operative smiled.

"So…what'll happen to the double then?" The companion asked.

"Death most likely. Depends if Fanny gets her way under the 86 Act, disposal of all unnecessary life forms." The companion sighed.

"You mean like the rest of the floating eyeballs?" The operative joked. A hand reached over the operative's shoulder, grabbing his face and covering his mouth. The arm pulled the operative back as his cries were cut off.

The companion walked on, unaware of the operative being left unconscious on the floor as the hooded figure stalked behind him. "The Big Three have been replaced since then man. The paper things and the eyeballs are all gone now, the crustaceans are pending. Dude? Dude?" The Companion turned around, only to be greeted by a punch from the hooded figure, knocking him onto the floor. "Oh god! Don't hurt me!"

"Tell me…where is she?" The hooded figure asked in a threatening tone as he stood over the companion.

"W-Who?" The companion stuttered as the hooded figure kneeled beside him.

"Numbuh C4's double. Where is Carol?" The companion looked up to the figure, finding a metal gas mask covering his face.

"I-I don't know. Numbuh 2030 just caught her." The companion said as he tried to back away.

"Where would they take her then?" the figure glared behind his gas mask.

"T-They'd take her back to the HQ, back to GKND Head Quarters." The companion stammered.

The sound of footsteps drawing near caught both the figure and the companion's attention. The companion's eyes shifted from the figure to where the footsteps were coming from. "Don't you dare." The figure muttered as he reeled his left arm back.

"…Help!" The companion yelled before being socked by the figure, knocking out his front two teeth.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Numbuh 42!"

"He's in trouble!"

"Lock and load, no one messes with our own."

"Time to go." The figure began to walk backwards as the operatives drew near. The gem on his left wrist began to glow.

"There!"

"Who is that guy?!"

"Hands where we can see them or we'll blow your brains out you hooded freak!" One of the operatives yelled as they closed in.

"It was a dark and stormy nightmare…" The figure said lowly as he walked backwards. "Children totting instruments of death…xenocide amongst the stars…humanity lost…"

"He isn't listening."

"Light him up!"

A volley of explosive, flare, armor piercing and regular slugs sped towards the figure. The slugs merely passed through the figure, causing sand to spill out instead of blood.

"Hold your fire!" The leader shouted. "What is this guy?"

The figure stood in silence as his body began to turn into sand particles. "I am but a dream…" The sand particles then collapsed into a pile, a pile which then flew off into the sky.

_"A dream that walks through nightmares…"_


	13. XI: Teens Next Door

**Alright, new chapter!...Yeah! **

* * *

_I feel a as if a cold breeze flows through my home. The cold of emptiness. As I look into the room of my children, I find only Bruce, lying asleep peacefully, despite the horrid nightmare he endured. My true son, my true heir, is alone. Four adoptive children, four graves I had to fill, four empty beds in my son's room. The Delightful process brought the best out of my children. It made them obedient, it made them _my_ children. _

_As I sit in my study, yearning for the comfort of my family heirloom pipe, my mind brings me back to the cause of my dread. The bald perpetrator of death. The little hell spawn had disappeared, without paying for his crimes. He took my children. He took my pipe. He took all that had meaning to me. All but Bruce that is. _

_So, my dear nephew. You will pay for your crimes. I'll will destroy all that you care for. Your precious Kids Next Door will lie in ruin. Your tree houses of innocence will be the fire wood in my furnace. Your friends will all fall, one bullet at a time, one match at a time, one birthday at a time. Everything that made this world yours, _I _will personally take away._

_-President Benedict Uno_

* * *

**GKND HQ: The Big Three**

"_We have just received an update from Infinity." _A voice echoed throughout a darkened room.

"_Yes, I got the memo too, Samos." _A second voice, from a hooded individual in the darkness, echoed.

"_Then you are aware of Numbuh 1's current situation then, Cindus." _The first voice echoed as the owner tapped his claws on his desk. _"He suffers emotion; I fear he won't be able to see this through."_

"_Should we interfere, Cindus?" _a third voice, a feminine voice, echoed throughout the darkened room.

"_No, Nigel is and Uno." _Cindus responded blandly. _"You see, Nicaea, like those before him, like his Father, his Grandfather, and his great ancestor before him, Nigel is resilient, he will overcome his feelings and then he will succeed in his mission." _

"_I pray that you are correct, Cindus." _Samos tapped his desk once again. _"For all of our sakes."_

* * *

**The Society: Sand and Wiccan's Quarters**

_The TND Head Quarters under siege._

_Bullet casings litter the floor as gunshots echo through empty halls._

_A harpoon scratches against a wall._

_A teen wearing a helmet smirks as he walks passed bodies. _

Sand's eyes shot wide open. She sat up in her bed, her eyes drawing to her roommate's bed. _'Crystal's still in recovery." _Sand recalled as she quickly dashed to throw on her gear. Once she was dressed and geared up, Sand exited her room, running down the hall of The Society to Numbuh Infinity's office.

Sand barged through Numbuh Infinity's office door, catching Numbuh Infinity off guard. Infinity quickly grabbed his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. "Infinity!" Sand exclaimed. "Did they leave yet? Please, tell me they didn't leave yet!"

Numbuh Infinity raised a brow before responding. "Kayla…have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Did they leave?!" Sand exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, what's the matter?" Infinity asked as he reclained in his chair.

"We have to go." Sand stated firmly. "We have to go and save Nigel, now."

Numbuh Infinity leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"As of late I've been having these nightmares, these nightmares that show me events, events in the future." Sand blurted out. "I saw something, I saw Nigel dead."

"It appears you have prophetic dreams." Numbuh Infinity stood up from his chair. Infinity walked past Sand and exited his office. "We should heed the warnings provided by such a gift. Let's go."

"Right." Sand nodded as she followed Numbuh Infinity. "So…where is this Teens Next Door anyways?"

* * *

**Olympia, Washington**

**Teens Next Door HQ**

**July 26****th**

"It's a…what is it?"

"It's an old Icarus Corp building." Josh said, providing an answer to Nigel's question. "You know, with Jonah Icarus going insane after our run in with him, someone with ties to international business bought the entire company, turning it all towards other more productive areas besides how to kill/oppress children. That same person also happened to donate a few old rundown buildings to a certain secret kid friendly organization."

"So…who was this guy?" Nigel asked as he Josh and William walked up to the front door.

"His name was Wesley Dodds." Josh lowered his head as he pushed open the front door, letting the trio in the building.

"Low security." William 8/92 noted.

"Not really." Nigel perked up as he recognized the voice. Rachel tapped William on the shoulder, causing the GKND operative to jump. "We're just good a hiding in plain sight."

"Rachel." Nigel smiled.

"Nigel." Rachel nodded. "Maurice is ready to speak with you all."

"Hey, is Connie here?" Josh asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"You'd actually know if you would show up to do your job sometimes." Nigel turned his head to see another teen standing at the entrance. "Hello, I believe you are Nigel Uno." The teen said as he walked forward to greet Nigel. "My name is Minh Holtch, current head of security of the Teens Next Door. Please, this way. Maurice is expecting you all." The teen motioned to an elevator.

"He's here." A teen wearing a face concealing helmet, spoke into a phone in the shadows as he watched Nigel and the others enter the elevator.

"_Good. You know what to do, Lex." _A voice said through the phone.

"Understood Benedict, we light up the place, startle him, and then we make him suffer." Lex said before ending the call. He dialed up another number and then held the phone back up to his mouth. "Everyone in position. He's on his way down the elevator."

The elevator doors slid apart as the elevator reached its destination, ten floors below ground. "Maurice's office is this way." Rachel said as she led the group down a hall. "Fanny, Patton, and Abby should be there already."

"They're going to be a part of the meeting?" Nigel rose a brow.

"All of the trust worthy members of the TND only." Rachel smiled genuinely. "Come on solider, it's like a long awaited reunion…even though one of those three knew about your whereabouts for the past three years and neglected to say anything." Rachel lowered her eyes as she muttered the last bit.

Rachel led the group past two rusted doors. Beyond the doors, several TND operatives were busy working behind computers. "This is basically where all the technical support takes place." Rachel spoke as if she were a tour guide.

Josh scanned through the four aisles of TND operatives, looking for a familiar face. "Who're you looking for?" Josh turned to see William raising a brow to Josh's actions.

"A friend." Josh spoke lightly as if a whisper.

"And behind this door, we have the Supreme Leader of the TND's office." Rachel said as she pushed the office door open. "We're here."

"I can see." Maurice smiled as he sat behind his desk. Maurice stood up from his seat, walking past Abby, Fanny, and Patton; he made his way to Nigel to shake his hand. "It's good to see you again, Nigel.

"Likewise, Maurice." Nigel shook his hand. "So, what is this about joining the TND with my organization?"

"We all now know where you've been Nigel, and I've got to say, I am impressed." Maurice smirked. "Space, fighting evil in space as if it were some kind of comic book, and you're the main character. I would like to help you, seeing as our goals are the same. I want to merge our forces. With our help, you can stop Benedict."

"That's not exactly my goal." Nigel said as the noise of the rusted doors outside opened. "I'm on Earth for another reason, my uncle just happens to be working towards I hope to prevent."

"And what would that be?" Patton asked.

"To bring balance." Nigel said as he recalled his encounter with the Conduit and Artemis.

"Bang." Lex muttered as he and several other of his comrades began to shoot up the room.

The sounds of bullet casings hit the floor, screams of terror, and bullets forcing their way through flesh, quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Minh, get the door!" Maurice ordered.

"What's going on?" William asked, genuinely surprised.

"Corruption." Josh muttered. "The TND has been corrupted, Benedict probably paid of a number of our operatives to whack Nigel."

"He has one hell of a grudge." Abby narrowed her eyes at the door as Minh secured it.

"Sir, I think it would be a good Idea to get you and Nigel out of here." Rachel spoke up as the sound of bodies hitting the floor ran a chill down her spine.

"Right." Maurice said as he walked over to a filing cabinet. "Patton, give me a hand here."

Patton rushed to assist Maurice as they moved the cabinet, revealing a tunnel behind it. "Abby, you first."

"Fine, but then you." Abby said as she began to crawl through the tunnel.

"So why do you have an escape tunnel?" William asked.

"Are you complaining?" Maurice asked sternly.

"No, not at all." William said as he made his way to the tunnel.

"I wish we brought Numbuh 8/92." Josh said aloud as Patton made his way into the tunnel, followed by Fanny.

"Your turn." Rachel said, tapping on Josh's shoulder.

"Got it." Josh nodded as began to crawl through the tunnel.

"Now you." Rachel said to Nigel.

"No, you go first." Nigel shook his head.

"I'm not asking you, solider." Rachel lowered her eyes. "Now get out of here." Nigel sighed before doing as he was told. "Alright, Minh we have to go." Rachel said as she took notice of her and Minh being the last two in the office.

"Go." Minh stood up as he drew a pistol. "I've got you guys covered."

"That's suicide." Rachel shook her head. "All you do is slow them down momentarily."

"And take at least one of those treacherous dirt bags out." Minh spoke lowly as he aimed his gun at the door. "Now get going, you aren't going to want to see this."

"It's been an honor." Rachel spoke sadly as she entered the tunnel.

"Likewise." Minh muttered as the sound of footsteps began to close in on the office. "Without honor or loyalty, there can never be order." Minh muttered as they began to break through the door.

_Bang. _

_Bang._

_Bang. _

_Daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka. _

Thud.

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Nine**

"Hold it." Abby said as she kicked at a wall, forcing it to fall, allowing all within the tunnel to escape. "Everyone out." All within the tunnel piled out, all getting back on their feet.

"W'ere is Minh?" Fanny asked as she took in account the groups missing number.

"He stayed behind." Rachel said solemnly. "So, what's the game plan?"

"We fight back." Maurice stated angrily.

Josh checked his harpoon and then turned to Nigel, taking notice of a familiar weapon strapped to his hip. "You brought the J.U.D.G.E.?"

"Infinity is making it mandatory." Nigel referred to the weapon with distain.

"So…is there an armory, cause I feel seriously underpowered seeing as they have guns and all I have are busted up propellers." William muttered as he drew his weapons.

"Abby still doesn't know how you of all people got to keep their memory after decommissioning, let alone join Infinity's crew." Abby said as she looked at William with contempt.

"Good to see you too, Lincoln. Rig anymore qualification scores lately." William narrowed his eyes. "Man do I love a tense atmosphere."

"Shut up William." Nigel cast William a glare.

"Really? I thought we were done with the whole bullying thing." William rose a brow.

"We are, you're just being plain rude to my friends now." Nigel said in a calm yet threatening tone.

"I got it, I got it." William merely waved Nigel off. "Just do your thing and try not to kill anyone this time." Nigel gritted his teeth at William's last remark. "Like I said, I love a tense environment."

"We're going to head further up the levels, link up with any remaining TND operatives and get ready to pay these guys back in full." Maurice said as he began to walk towards a rusted staircase. "Let's move."

"Besides that, Abby's glad to see ya again, Numbuh 1." Abby said, referring to herself in third person, as she walked past Nigel. Patton walked past Nigel saluting him. Fanny nodded to Nigel in a respectful manner.

As Rachel led the way up the staircase, followed close behind by the others, Nigel remained stationary. He brought his eyes back to the J.U.D.G.E. strapped to his hip, the very weapon he'd killed Major Mrs. Manners with.

"Can you try not to cause another civil war, William?" Josh said as he shot William a dirty look.

"What did I do? She started it!" William exclaimed.

"Whatever, just please, don't do it again, you're still on thin ice." Josh shook his head.

"Sure, yeah." William looked over his shoulder to see Nigel standing still as everyone else walked up the stairs. "Hey, baldy, you coming or what?" William smirked.

Nigel snapped out of his apparent trance, bringing his eyes away from the J.U.D.G.E. to glare at William before smirking himself. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Ten**

"Great." Lex muttered as he inspected the tunnel in which Nigel and the others escaped through. Lex walked over to the fallen body of Minh and a fallen traitor, pulling out his sidearm and discharging several rounds into his corpse. "Never did like that uptight jerk."

"Lex." A teen wearing a helmet similar to Lex's, called out to the leader of the traitors. "We've rounded up the survivors."

"Good." Lex muttered as he exited Maurice's office, walking out to find nine teenagers on their knees, guns aimed directly at their heads. "Take these nine up top. I know how to draw them out of hiding. Get these nine up to Level One." Lex turned to his fellow treacherous TND comrade. "Patch me to the PA system. I want them to hear this."

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Seven**

Maurice sighed as he tried to open a door. "It's locked."

"So was the one on Level Eight, I don't think they want us to find help, or access any of the armories." Rachel assumed as she leaned her back against a wall.

"Do we even know how many there are? How many traitors there are? Who knows, everyone else in the building might be in on this." Patton said as he peered through the door window.

"That sounds fitting to me." Josh muttered as his eyes shifted from Patton to Fanny.

"Why ya say th't?" Fanny raised a brow angrily as she turned to face Josh, as did Patton.

"Please don't tell me you forgot the Civil War now? After all, you two started the damn thing." Josh said as he looked up the stairs.

"Don ye dare start up with th't again." Fanny said as she sent a bone chilling glare at Josh.

"What can I say, it fits." Josh muttered as he returned Fanny's glare.

"And _he_ said not to start another Civil War." William rolled his eyes. "Even though I love a good standoff, I can't help but point out our current situation."

"Clock boy's right." Abby spoke up. "We got to do something, fighting one another isn't helping us."

"You're right." Nigel said as he drew the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster. "Stand aside." He ordered, causing all near the door to move away. "Exos." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. began to glow yellow. Nigel aimed at the door before pulling the trigger of the 2x4 weapon, blasting the door to pieces.

"Wow." Rachel said impressed. "Where have you been keeping that thing?"

"Buried." Nigel spoke as he walked through the doorway, holstering the J.U.D.G.E. Nigel stopped as the PA system buzzed to life. "Now what?"

"_Nigel Uno, this is Lex. I'm sure you've figured out what's going on. Your uncle really wants you dead. And I mean he _really_ wants you dead. Enough to have every TND operative in his pocket try and kill you. But that's not good enough now is it? No, he wants you to suffer. And so, every ten minutes, I will personally execute one of nine operatives, nine of your friends, nine TND operatives all of whom will die, all because of you. So try to save them, please do. It won't be fun. See you then. Lex out."_

The PA system died out.

"That guy is seriously demented." Abby muttered.

"I knew he was corrupt." Rachel shook her head. "Should have called him out the moment the opportunity presented itself."

"Well, now you can." Maurice said in a serious tone. "Him and the other traitors as well."

"You guys heard him, he's going to start killing people if we don't stop him." Nigel muttered as he walked down the hall, the others barely able to keep up with him.

"Nigel, wait, we need to sort this out, we can't just run in there without a plan." Maurice said as he reached his arm out to grab Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel turned around, glaring at Maurice. "He's going to start killing people! He's going to start killing _your_ people! And you want me to wait?!"

"Nigel, please calm down and try to understand." Maurice said calmly.

"No, you understand." Nigel spoke lowly as he looked at the ground. "Every death today, every death in the past three years, is because of me. Everything that has happened in these three years is because of me. And I couldn't stop any of it. All I can do is try to save these nine, right now." Nigel looked up to Maurice to meet his eyes. "So are you going to take your hand off me, or will I have to force you off me?"

Maurice removed his hand from Nigel's shoulder, wincing as he felt a burning sensation in his palm. Nigel walked off, followed by Josh and William. "Talk about a hot shoulder." Maurice said as he blew on his hand in order to cool it down.

* * *

**TND HQ: Entrance**

"So…this is the TND Head Quarters?" Sand raised a brow behind her goggles as she took in the sight of the Icarus Corp building.

"It's a long story involving a Make-A-Wish child, evil business man, and a group of Kids Next Door operatives. Also involving a company by out." Numbuh Infinity said as he and Sand walked through the entrance to the TND HQ.

"Sounds like and interesting story, any chance for me getting that in writing?" Sand asked.

"I'll get around to it." Infinity muttered before stopping. "That's weird."

"What?" Sand asked as she moved for her gas gun.

"The Head of Security should be on duty." Infinity looked around. "And yet, he isn't."

"Why, hey there Numbuh Infinity." Infinity and Sand turned to see a teen get off the elevator. "We weren't expecting you."

"Hello there, Jhouwel." Infinity stepped forward. "Me and my associate here were just wondering when Nigel would be done with his meeting."

"The baldy is still currently in the meeting with Maurice. That guy won't be out for a while." The teen, Jhouwel said calmly.

"Guys." Infinity stated.

"Guys?" Jhouwel raised a brow.

"Guys. As in plural, Nigel, Josh and William." Infinity narrowed his eyes.

Jhouwel's hands reached for his gun, only to get punched in the face by Sand. "Night, night." Sand muttered as she brought her gas gun to his face, pulling the trigger. Jhouwel inhaled the gas, chocking on it before being rendered unconscious.

"Something is happening." Infinity said as he began to walk to the elevator. "Care to come along, Sand?"

"Right, yeah." Sand kicked at Jhouwel's unconscious body. Sand walked beside Infinity as they entered the elevator.

"Going down." Infinity muttered as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**TND HQ: Level One**

"Ten minutes." One of the traitors said, checking her watch.

"Right." Lex drew his gun. "Time to start killing hostages." Lex aimed at the nine TND operatives on their knees. "But who to kill? One of the Doblemitz twins? Or How about unlucky thirteen Billy? Connie Ingram maybe? Souster? Volt? How about I kill Virginia?"

"Don't you dare traitor." Lex turned to see Bartie Stork glaring at him as he sat on his knees.

"Oh, right, the whole Boyfriend/Girlfriend dynamic." Lex's eyes traveled from Bartie to Virginia. "Typical."

A corrupt TND operative walked through one of the halls on Level One, guarding every stairwell and keeping his eyes out for Nigel. "I'm so killing that bald kid." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, sure you are." The teen spun around, only to be greeted by pain in his stomach. He bent forward, before being kneed in the face, knocking out his front two teeth. Nigel brought his fist down on the teen's head, knocking him out.

Nigel walked forward past the unconscious teen, flanked by William and Josh. Nigel began to approach another corrupted TND operative from behind. Nigel began to run forward before jumping into the air. Before the teen knew what was coming, Nigel landed on his back, forcing him face first onto the metal head. The force pushed the teen through the metal floor, causing him to be caught between Level one and Level two.

Nigel moved on without saying a word. Josh drew his sidearm, tossing it to William who brought it to his nose. "Ah, it has that new gun smell." William smiled as he eagerly spun the weapon in his hand.

"Alouetee made it last night. Consider it a field test." Josh said as low as a whisper.

"Sweet." William's smile simply grew.

Nigel walked around a corner, proceeding to punch a corrupt TND operative in his throat before grabbing him by the back of his head and smacking him against a wall. The teen fell to the floor, his hands on instinct grabbed for his head.

Nigel moved forward, looking ahead to an open area in front of the Elevator, overlooking the lower levels of the buildings. Lex walked around the nine TND operatives, his gun drawn. Surrounding Lex, were the remaining corrupt operatives, all of them having a bullet based weapon on hand.

"Twizlers." Nigel said aloud, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. to glow blue. He aimed his weapon in between two corrupt operatives. He pulled the trigger, sending the modified multi-slug out of the weapon. The twizler round separated in mid-air, spinning off in two directions to strike the two teens. The teens were knocked off their feet, throwing them into the air and eventually landing on their heads.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lex smirked as he pointed his gun at Connie Ingram's forehead. "Your ten minutes are up by the way." He pulled the trigger, executing Connie.

"No!" Josh shouted before charging forward, raising his harpoon arm.

"Get slagged!" William screamed, weapons blazing.

"You first." Lex muttered before walking forward towards Nigel's team. He raised his weapon and began to shoot at them.

"Why couldn't we have taken the elevator?" Abby asked.

"Because it was in use." Rachel climbed over the Level One guard rail. Rachel stuck her hand down to help Abby up. "Not to mention I always wanted to do that." Rachel and Abby turned to see Nigel's team and Lex's clashing. Her eyes drifted to the hostages who were tied and bound. "Abby, free the hostages, I'll back Nigel up." Rachel drew her collapsible staff and charged forward into battle.

"Yeah, yeah." Abby muttered as she walked over to the hostages. Abby took notice of Connie's body, cringing at the sight. "Oh god, Connie Abby is so sorry." Abby frowned before getting to work on untying the hostages.

"_We don't kill, that's our one rule." _A voice rang through Josh's head as he charged forward. "_I don't think that's going to fix it." _Connie's voice rang through Josh's head as he leapt into the air, bringing his elbow down on Lex.

Lex side stepped and moved to throw a punch. Josh spun around, shooting his harpoon at Lex. The harpoon scraped against Lex's helmet, before colliding with a corrupt teen's head, piercing it. Lex's fist collided with Josh, knocking him off his feet.

Lex turned to see William tackling one of his team members. "Keep up the good work Samantha." Lex rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

"Get this guy off me!" The teen, Samantha shouted.

"Click." William pointed his weapon at Samantha's temple. "Do I have to say bang too?"

Lex aimed his pistol at Nigel who had just pistol whipped one of the corrupt TND operatives. The Elevator reached Level One. "Oh no you don't!" Sand shouted before rushing out, slamming into Lex.

"What is with you people?" Lex frowned as he kneed Sand in the stomach.

"Bang! Oh just kidding." William smirks evilly as he still held the 2x4 weapon to Samantha's head, causing the corrupt teen to shake in fear.

"You all probably think I'm just another dime a dozen villains we used to face back in the KND." Lex blocked as punch from Sand. Sand gabbed her gas gun and pulled the trigger in front of Lex. Lex merely held his breath and grabbed Sand throwing her over at Josh. "But I am more than that."

"Yeah, you're a traitor." Rachel shot forward smacking Lex with her staff. "You talk as if you yourself are as menacing as Grandfather, as Father, even like Jonah Icarus before becoming a vegetable." Rachel socked Lex across his chin.

"That's because I am." Lex head butted Rachel, knocking her back. "And I got a job to do." Lex grabbed Rachel by the throat and hoisted her up into the air. "But first, I squeeze the life out of you."

"Enough." Lex turned to see Nigel standing over his fallen TND traitors. "Let her go, and I won't do something we both will regret."

Lex drew his gun. "Let's." Lex aimed at Nigel's head as he continued to apply force on Rachel's neck. "I will go down in history as the one who killed both the Great Rachel T. McKenzie and the Bald Messiah himself." Lex pulled the trigger. "Die."

Nigel narrowed his eyes as the bullet came at. Nigel focused on the bullet, as if time had slowed. The bullet began to burn as it closed in, eventually incinerating before making contact.

"Well then." Lex smirked, looks like you stopped me…yeah right three bullets." Lex rapidly pulled the trigger, sending two more bullets at Nigel.

Before Nigel could react, Numbuh Infinity dashed in front of him, merely swatting the bullets away like flies. "Will you shoot him?" Numbuh Infinity rose a brow

"Armor!" Nigel shouted, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. to glow purple. Nigel pulled the trigger, sending a armor piercing slug through Lex's helmeted head.

Lex fell to his knees, loosening his grip around Rachel's neck before falling face first, dead.

"Took you long enough." Rachel rubbed her sore neck. "So…we done here?"

"For now." Nigel looked to his J.U.D.G.E. and then to Lex's body. "It had to be done." Nigel muttered to himself.

Josh retracted his harpoon, making sure to scrape off anything on the point. He turned his head, setting his gaze upon Connie's dead body. "Someone you knew?" Sand asked, putting a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Yes." Josh answered simply.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

Soulless sat behind a computer terminal. "And now, we hit play." Soulless spoke to himself as he hit the play button in hopes of seeing RAMON-4's last two months through his eyes. "Darn it, it needs to buffer." Soulless stood up from his chair.

"I'd better check up on Crystal, see how she's doing." Soulless walked through the doors to the where Crystal was currently resting. He grabbed her chart to compare her current vitals with when she was first brought into the Ward.

"Well, Ms. Wickens, it seems you have a clean bill of health." Soulless said without taking his eyes off the chart. "I hope you enjoyed your downtime, it's time to get back…to…work…" Soulless trailed off as he looked to Crystal's bed, finding her missing. "Crap."

* * *

**Well, first some things. Minh Holtch was a character that was set to appear in a discontinued story of mine called Out of Mind, where infact, some other characters from this story also originate from. So yeah. Next chapter will focus on Crystal. Until then, (oh go this brings me back and god I'm starting to sound old) Later Days.**


	14. XII: The Wytch of Quahog

**Alright, chapter 14, although technically 12 if you don't count Shadow Play, but who's counitng!**

* * *

**GKND HQ**

"_So…this is where you go when we aren't in that bleak chamber."_ The crustacean-like alien member of The Big Three, Samos, said as he entered what appeared to be a laboratory.

"_Of course."_ Cindus responded. _"I do somewhat have a life."_ Cindus, draped in a hooded robe, over saw countless computer screens and monitors. _"If you can call this a life. Why are you here Samos? You never come down here, not since I showed you it in the first place."_

"_A couple of operatives have told me about a salvage ship delivering something to you earlier."_ Samos stated.

"_Told you or were forced?"_ Cindus turned to face Samos.

"_Numbuh 1 Inch and Numbuh 10,000, keep in mind the willingly relinquished this information." _Samos narrowed his eyes. _"I trust this is not another one of your rogue robots, now is it?"_

"_It is a project. A _persona_l project, one that does not concern you."_ Cindus spoke sternly. _"I advise you, Samos, do not meddle with fire; it is toxic to your kind."_ Cindus returned to the monitors. _"Now, please, leave me."_

"_As you wish, Cindus."_ Samos forced himself to say before leaving the laboratory. Samos walked down the hall, making sure to get as far away from Cindus as possible before stopping. _"I think it is safe to talk now."_ Samos spoke aloud. From the shadows, a female humanoid operative with feline features appeared.

"Why so jittery, Numbuh A+Bi?" the operative asked.

"_Cindus is up to something Regalis. I would like you to find out."_ Samos said without facing Regalis.

"Then I report back to you, right?" Regalis said as she began to walk back into the shadows.

"_No, no."_ Samos narrowed his eyes. _"After you find out what he is doing, I would like you to go to a planet for me and inform a GKND operative currently stationed there."_

"Who's the operative?" Regalis asked from the shadows.

"_His name is Nigel Uno."_

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: The Q**

"This city has gone to hell." The twenty-one year old manager of the book store known simply as 'The Q', said as he and the rest of the employees look out the window and to the destroyed city. The front door to The Q opened, taking the employees attention away from the window, forcing them to get back to work. "Whelp, back to it then."

A teenage girl with dark purple hair walked through the aisles of the book store, looking at the colorful spines on every shelf. "Been awhile…" Crystal spoke lightly. "…I hardly remember this place…it's been so long…"

"Need help?" Crystal turned to see the manager standing at the end of the aisle.

"No…I'm good Mario." Crystal smiled at the manager.

"Crystal? Where the hell have you been?" The manager, Mario asked surprised. "We haven't seen you since the funeral."

"I've been working." Crystal laughed.

"So, haven't given up on the 'Wiccan' thing?" Mario asked as he walked down the aisle to meet Crystal.

"No…not yet…although I'm starting to think about changing the name." Crystal sighed. "So, how's the city been since the Anarchist attack?"

"A lot of good men, women, and children died." Mario shook his head. "Benedict is using this as an opportunity to make himself look like some kind of Angel. Not to mention he's got Garret running around as 'Sandman', supposedly fighting Gwen as she returns to power over Quahog."

"What?" Crystal asked, her anger slowly rising at the mention of that name. "What about Gwen?"

"She got out, alongside some other badies during the Anarchist attack." Mario shook his head. "Can you believe it, she's actually calling herself Prom Queen now…out of all the names she could've chosen…she chose that one."

"Why that name?" Crystal raised a brow.

"The original Prom Queen dated Teen Tornado. Those two tore what was left of the original Sector Q apart, putting me in a wheel chair for six years and killing Dillon." Mario shook his head once more. "Well, what can we do? Well beside that, you're back in town for a reason, see your folks? Buy a new book about how to distort gravity? Any reason in particular?"

Crystal thought for a moment. She thought about Mexico, she thought about the Scales, she thought about her role in helping Nigel's mission, and then she thought of Nolan. "Just had to get out of the office. Sometimes I feel claustrophobic."

"I hear that." Mario laughed. "Okay, well when you're ready, Edward will ring you up; I got to go look into something." Mario said before walking off. "Good seeing you again Crystal."

"Likewise." Crystal smiled as she resumed looking through the shelves. Crystal ran her right hand across the spines of several books. Crystal closed her eyes as she walked towards the end of the aisle, running her hand against the books, smiling at the feeling.

"_Why are you reading?" a six year old Crystal looked up from her book to see her older brother, Travis, looking down at her. "Shouldn't you be out having fun or something with your friends or watching T.V.?"_

"_You know why I'm reading, Trav." Crystal spoke innocently, I like to read, it's like watching T.V., but in your head."_

Crystal walked out of the book store, smiling at the memory.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Residential District**

Crystal walked on the ruined sidewalk near a park. Her eyes wandered to a crosswalk near the sidewalk. On the crosswalk, though faded, was a rough white outline of a dead body drawn with chalk.

Nearby, behind a house, lay the fallen rotting Sector Q tree house, left for all to see as if set out as a display.

"_I'm going out on another mission." A seven year old Crystal looked up from her bed to see her brother getting dressed. _

"_Where are you going, Trav?" Crystal asked her brother. _

"_Numbuh 100 asked for me personally, you know how Steve is, always needs the best." Travis smirked. "He's doing this whole rallying speech and what not; all I know is that I'm going to be working with Sector Q and T on this."_

"_Okay." Crystal yawned. "See you in the morning, Trav. Good luck."_

"_Thanks see you in the morning Amethyst." Travis smiled as he looked at his now sleeping sister. He left through their shared room window to his waiting S.C.A.M.P.E.R._

Crystal frowned as she stared at the letter 'Q' on the fallen tree house. She recalled the following morning.

"_I'm sorry." Crystal looked up to see a twelve year old Mario speaking to her. "Your brother was the greatest of us all."_

A tear streaked Crystal's cheek. Crystal walked past a familiar house, stopping in front of the path way to the front door. The house looked burnt, possibly from a grenade thrown by the Anarchist. There were caution signs everywhere; even blood stains on the front door of the house.

Crystal walked up the pathway. She stopped at the door and proceeded to knock on it. The door fell backward at the slightest touch. Crystal looked around for any sign of the sole remaining occupant of the house. "Mrs. York?" Crystal called out. "It's me, Crystal. I'm just here to check up on you." There was no reply.

Crystal entered the house, walking up the stairs to the second floor. She knocked on a door before opening it. She found the room empty of everything besides a mattress, like someone left with all their belongings.

'_Deserted, Mrs. York must've left after the Anarchist attack.' _Crystal thought. Crystal walked away from the door and headed to another door. She knocked on the door before entering it. She found the room still holding possessions, all which seemed to have been left untouched for months, everything covered in dust. _'Nolan's room.' _Crystal thought.

Crystal walked to a nearby dresser. On the dresser was a Bunsen burner that appeared to not have ben years in a long time. Two soda cans that were just gathering dust, the remains of a SCHMS gas mask, and a picture frame of a young Nolan surrounded by the original members of Sector Q.

Crystal left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs as recalled the first time she met Nolan.

_Crystal fell face first onto the concrete floor of the cafeteria. She turned to see Gwen Tucker and cronies laughing at her. "Aw! The new girl trip herself ?" Crystal forced herself back onto her feet. "Maybe you should watch where you step. Or where and how you move."_

_Crystal prepared to retort, but someone beat her to the punch. "Ha. Ha. Ha." A humorless laugh and clap caught her persecutors attention. "Really? You've stooped this low Gwen? Terrorizing her just for being new? This is just pitiful." _

_Gwen glared at the newcomer. "Keep your nose out of our business Nolan. This doesn't concern you."_

_"Oh it does. It does." Nolan said stepping forward. "You remember John, right? My friend that you bullied every single day? Well if memory serves you and your cronies here were the main group that pushed him into becoming the monster he is today."_

_"Please." Gwen waved him off. "He was too week. He cracked under pressure to easily." Nolan only glared in response. A chill ran down Gwen's spine. She looked to her friends for assistance, only to find they'd all backed away._

_"I recommend you cut your crap and just leave. Before you know it, she'll be just like John." Nolan said lowly. "And you know fully well how he retaliated. Aren't you still talking to a therapist?"_

_Gwen glared at Nolan. She scoffed before turning around and walking away. "We don't have to put up with this." She said aloud to her group. They all began to follow her, leaving as the schools populace looked on after them._

_"Wow." Crystal said astounded with the turn of events. "You know exactly how to push their buttons."_

_Nolan only nodded. "They'll continue to pester you until you start trying to be like them. I'm telling you this only because I don't want another Affright running around."_

_Crystal began to form a question, only to stop herself as she watched Nolan walk off. _

Crystal exited the former York Household and resumed walking down the sidewalk. Her eyes drifted upward to the sky. Up in the sky, three crows flew high above in the sky. Crystal continued to stare at the crows as they began to fly in circles.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Wickens Household**

Crystal walked through her front door, locking it behind her. She found a note on the fridge addressed to her from her mother. Crystal read it and set it down on the kitchen counter. Crystal walked up her house's stairs onto the second floor. She entered her room, closing it behind her. She sat her workbench within her room, turning on her radio as she began to work on another staff.

_The death toll is catastrophic. In the wake of the Anarchist's attack on Quahog, more than five hundred men, women, and children have been confirmed dead._

Crystal began to work on staff that was already past the main stage of construction, all it needed now were the components that would give it its ability to fly, melee attacks, and its energy projection.

_New teen mastermind, Prom Queen, continues to prey on the fear and fallout of the Anarchist attacks, selling drugs to the desperate, uniting any gangs formed gangs, and is suspected of murder._

Crystal's eyes narrowed behind her welding mask. She added the gravity generators to her staff and proceeded to link it with her remote control.

_Where were the police! Hundreds of citizens are now dead, and more are dying! Whether from the Anarchist, or from the effects of the toxins he threw into the city, or even the new power struggle. Why are there so little few helping the relief effort?_

Crystal set up the energy projector at the tip of the staff, choosing to screw it in first then weld it onto the staff.

_The Uno administration acknowledges the pain that Quahog is feeling. We assure the public we are doing everything in our power to help. We have plenty of supplies on the way and the dully appointed officer of Quahog, The Sandman, is doing everything he can to keep the citizens safe._

Crystal inspected her staff. She let it drop to the floor and hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to levitate off the ground. Crystal smiled. Crystal left her work bench, walking to her closet. Crystal dug into her closet, pulling out a box with gray version of her Wiccan outfit.

* * *

**West Quahog: Later That Night**

"Why are we doing this again?" A teen asked as he and his ski mask wearing friend attached C4 explosives to a bank vault.

"Why not, Prom Queen said she needs the doe, we get her the doe." The ski mask wearing teen rolled his eyes. "What she wants, she gets, no matter the cost." The ski mask wearing teen motioned to the dead security guards behind them.

"Jus' saying, that new Sandman killed Holiday, I hear that he also killed the Anarchist." The teen said worriedly.

"Won't be happening, that new Sandman is friends with Prom Queen." The teen with the ski mask rolled his eyes.

Unnoticed by the two teens, a shadowy figure walked silently through the Bank. The figure raised a staff and pressed a button, causing the tip to glow a rainbow of colors.

"What in the world." The teen with the ski mask turned around, only for his eyes to rise in horror before he and his friend were consumed in a flash of white.

* * *

**Quahog: Community Relief and Care Center**

_-Police are now consoling the families of the now deceased Bank Guards as the critically injured robbers are being transported out of town for suitable treatment-_

"If you all want housing or food, get in line!" a teen wearing an executioner outfit exclaimed as he burst into the center on horseback. "This city now belongs to Prom Queen, if you want anything; you talk to her." The teen exclaimed as he began to trample over the injured and starving men, women, and children within the Relief Center.

"If anyone disagrees…" The teen chuckled lowly as he pulled out an obscenely large axe. "…Please stand forward to voice your complaints."

"Where are the cops?!" A number of those present exclaimed.

"Too over rated." The executioner set his axe aside and reached for a torch. "Now, seeing as Schurr is busy, I'll have to take over in the arson department." The teen held the torch up in the air. "It'll be beautiful."

The lights within the Relief Center began to flicker before cutting out. The torch's fire was extinguished as the sound of a fight rang throughout the Center. When the lights turned back on. All those present found the teen in the executioner outfit on the floor unmoving as his horse looked spooked.

* * *

**Downtown Quahog**

_-Recent news of an arson attempt on the Quahog Community Relief and Care Center are flooding in like wild fire, pardon the use, as the culprit was found unconscious-_

"You feel lucky, punks." A bald teen with piercings resembling DVDs, said as he and a teenager with a buzz cut stood around terrified children.

"We got orders from Prom Queen, torch 'em." The teenager with a buzz cut smiled sadistically as he approached a group of teenagers with a moltov. "This'll teach you to walk onto Prom Queen's territory 'n try to steel our candy supplies."

"No." The teen with the buzz cut turned his head, only to be greeted by the butt of a staff. The teen was knocked over onto the ground, the moltov rolling out of his hand without breaking. The teen force himself up, only for a foot to stomp on his face, knocking him out.

"You…" the bald teen said, eyes widening in fear.

"Yep, me." Crystal lowered her eyes behind her gray hood. She raised her staff and pressed her thumb on a button, causing the end to glow a rainbow of colors. The staff projected an energy blast, knocking the teen off his feet.

"Leave all of you." Crystal ordered the children, all of whom did as she told them. "Alright." Crystal stood over the bald teen. "Where is Gwen, Fanatic?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." The teen, known as Fanatic, muttered as he held his chest in pain.

"Oh you will." Crystal's staff drifted downwards into her waiting arms. She hit a switch on the side, causing three knifes to pop out. "Tell me, now."

"S-She's at James Woods High School, what's left of it anyways. Just, please don't hurt me." Fanatic whimpered.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Crystal muttered before knocking Fanatic out.

* * *

**James Woods High School**

_-News coming in all over Quahog, various crimes taking place over the city have been thwarted by what witnesses say to be, and I quote, a 'Witch'-_

"She can't be back." A teenage girl with long brown hair, wearing a pink prom dress and a tiara, narrowed her eyes as she sat on a throne. She glared at the radio beside her. "She can't be back, she's been gone for months."

"You know what this means, don't you Gwen?" The teen in the prom dress, Gwen Tucker the former Numbuh 58, turned to see a teen with shaggy hair leaning on a support pillar. "It's a sign, a sign that means that you should stop this now before that sidekick pops in and thrashes you."

"Why are you even here, Doug? Last time I recall that you left us." Gwen glared at the teen, Doug the former Numbuh 59.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you." Doug spoke softly. "Do you wonder why I left? Because this got too big, it got too real. Since we left the KND, since the day we took over the Candy Ring, I've started to see how big the world is; how it was too big and how we had no control over it. How we could never have control."

"What are you getting at, Doug?" Gwen raised a brow.

"That this never was for us. That this whole life of organized teen crime never was for us. And that we could never change that." Doug took in a deep breath. "I'm also trying to tell you to stop this before something bad happens to you."

Gwen merely glared at Doug. "You think that I'm just going to drop everything, all the power I claimed for myself in the ruins, everything we ever worked for? God, Doug you know I can't do that."

"You should've listened to him." An all too familiar voice echoed throughout the school auditorium/makeshift throne room.

Gwen stood up from her throne, her eyes scanning the rows of seats. "Where are you, show yourself!" Gwen shouted aloud into the darkened auditorium. "You could at least give me the decency of showing yourself as you barge into my headquarters, after you ruin all of my operations transpiring throughout the city, and after you get in between me and my childhood friend's conversation.

Crystal stepped out of the shadows, walking up the stairs onto the stage. "Fine, only because it's you." Crystal glared at Gwen behind her hood.

"I always wondered why you wanted to take me down. It never really crossed my mind until we got sprung out by Monger. 'Why would this one in particular have it out for me?' I asked myself that over and over and yet I still don't know who the second thorn in my side is…just who the hell are you?"

Crystal's gaze softened. "I am the Wytch of Quahog, and I am here to stop you, once and for all."

"Alright, okay, I see Nolan's BS 'no killing' virtues have no effect without the jerk being here." Doug watched as Gwen pulled out a knife. "Well then, if you think you're going to kill me without losing some blood, then you've got another thing coming you witch."

"Who said I was going to kill you." Crystal muttered as she walked forward, staff raised. "My entire walk down memory lane had led me to one conclusion, killing solves nothing, all it does is cause you pain, all it does is make you sink into that pit you stand in every day."

Gwen lunged forward at Crystal with her knife. Crystal hit a button on her staff, causing it to shoot a blast of energy at Gwen, sending her flying backwards, crashing through her throne. "Despite how much I hate, for everything you had done to me, I won't kill you…"

"_You don't need to kill her." _Nolan's voice echoed through Crystal's head.

"Because we both know someone had taught me otherwise." Crystal spoke lowly as she looked down at Gwen's unconscious form. "What's left of the Quahog Police Department will be here shortly." Crystal said, directed at Doug. "I heard everything you said, thought you like the time to get out of here."

"No." Doug muttered. "I'm staying with her."

"Suit yourself." Crystal muttered as she began to leave the auditorium.

* * *

**KNDHQ: Cindus' Laboratory **

"_Show it to me."_ Nicaea's voice echoed throughout the laboratory.

Regalis, hidden in the shadows, observed Cindus and Nicaea crowding around a table covered in white cloth. The cloth was thrown off by some unseen force, revealing a bulky, yet damaged, ten foot robot with a skull-like head and wire dreadlocks.

"_What is it?" _Nicaea asked as she took in the sight of the mechanoid.

"_I give you the future." _Cindus spoke sternly as the robot's eyes began to glow to life.

"…D-Death…Death's…H-H-H-H…ead…Death's Head."

* * *

**Yep.**


	15. XIII: Fillmore!

**Well, been a while since I updated. On serious news, I've basically dcecided to leave KND: Messiah Complex as a one-shot rather than some big multi-chapter story. But, yeah this chapter deals with some few things and opens up a few plot threads which will of course be later expanded upon. (Pilot voice)Thank you for choosing air KNDGE and please, read and review. Smiley face.**

* * *

_Breaking news! This is Hilary Hills with channel 5 news reporting that a list of names revealing tall teens who are members of the Teens Next Door. To those unfamiliar with the Teens Next Door, the TND, as it is commonly referred to as, is an organization made of former KND operatives. The list of names have been released to all authorities across world. The manhunt has begun, no TND operative is safe._

_-bzz-_

_-I do not wish harm upon these Teenagers, only to apprehend them and show them the error of their ways. As President of the United States, I would like to formally ask any and all TND operatives to turn themselves in, I would prefer blood not be shed within my nation._

_-bzz-_

"_-True, the world has turned out for the better under that of President Uno. But we can't just sit and watch as he turns the world's hate on kids of all people. Is that not what Hitler had done to the Jews?"_

_That was a clip of Vin Moosk, two months before his tragic death at the hands of radical KND abolitionists. _

"Man, it's bad, real bad." An African American teen with glasses and a safety patrol officer sash, said to his partner as he sat at his desk. "Just, wow."

"The world is changing, Fillmore, it's just how times are now." The Teen's, Fillmore's, partner said as she went over a vanilla folder at the desk beside his. "It's just the new status quo. The President and everyone else ay that the KND are bad, honestly, I never even fathomed the idea of a child only organization until now."

"New status quo? Look around Ingrid, the only reason no one is speaking up is because they're all afraid. It's either get on board or swim in shark infested waters." Fillmore sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyways, the School's safety patrol hasn't even done anything besides take down or apprehend anyone we think is working with these Kids Next Door kids.

"Ingrid…it feels like were _hunting_ people…" Fillmore said as he noticed two Safety Patrol officers barge into the Safety Patrol Room with a teenage girl with blonde pig tails. "What's that all about?" Fillmore asked as the girl tried to break free from the Officer's holds.

"That's Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones; she's in our second period." Ingrid turned her attention back to the television screen. "And it seems she's a member of the TND." Ingrid pointed to the television screen, where it was now going over the names on the list; Mary Lou's being among them.

"This ain't right Ingrid…" Fillmore shook his head as Mary-Lou was put and locked in a room. "This ain't right at all…"

* * *

**The Society: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

"So, am I a field operative again? Or am I back behind a desk?" Maurice asked as he sat in front of Numbuh Infinity's desk.

"Depends." Numbuh Infinity leaned back in his chair. "Why did you let them go?"

"Who? Do you mean the traitors or Nigel?" Maurice said as he tried to figure what Numbuh Infinity was getting at.

"Both." Numbuh Infinity rubbed his chin. "Why didn't you follow Nigel? Why did you let him run off into a battle with William of all people, especially if he reacted the way he did."

"I knew Josh could handle it, even then, I had Rachel and Abby follow them." Maurice answered calmly.

"Josh was unstable, even more than William. He was in no position to keep an eye on either of those two." Numbuh Infinity spoke lowly. "Josh is currently sitting in his room in solitude, guilt ridden over the death of Connie and that traitor he killed. At least one of those deaths could have been avoided, you realize that, right?"

"I thought you wanted to evaluate me for field work instead of berating me like some child." Maurice's eyes lowered slightly.

"I am." Numbuh Infinity stated. "So why did you let them go? Why didn't you finish the job, why didn't you do what Nigel did to Lex, or what Josh did to that poor nameless traitor?"

"Because they were all in no position to fight, the moment Lex went down, they realized it was over. We no longer have a means to house criminals seeing as the Arctic Base is gone, they were merely hired guns, not A-Listers like Benedict. So I let them go." Maurice answered. "And so, yeah, now whatever's left of the TND is now a part of this, The Society."

Maurice sat in silence, watching, waiting for Numbuh Infinity to respond, to talk, to do anything other than look at him behind those pitch black soulless sun glasses.

Numbuh Infinity cracked a smile. "Very well then." Numbuh Infinity broke the silence. "You're cleared for active duty, no desk work here."

"Thank you, sir." Maurice nodded.

"Now if you would." Numbuh Infinity motioned to the door.

"Of course." Maurice stood from his seat. The now former head of the now dissolved TND exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Infinity sighed. He removed his sunglasses and set them down on his desk. Infinity's weary eyes drifted to an old incident report filled out by Abigail Lincoln on his desk. On the front page, there was a black and white photo of Nigel during his time in Arctic Training. There was also a list of names, William's among them.

* * *

**The Society: Briefing Room**

"…Mary-Lou was known as Numbuh 14; she was a friend to many and is still a friend to this day." Rachel said as a slideshow played behind her. "She was assigned to X-High School, where she would keep an eye on the local Teen Cell. But as of Monday, a list of names containing every TND operative's names was released to the public, we haven't heard anything from Mary-Lou."

"Twenty minutes ago, however, KND Global Command received an encrypted message from a student at X-High School. The message said Mary-Lou was being held at the school." Rachel paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Supreme Leader Numbuh 363 sent us this information the moment it wound up on his desk."

"Any chance of it bein' a trap?" Fanny asked.

"There is a high chance of this being a setup" Rachel said in a serious tone. "But this is one of our own, we have to rescue Mary-Lou."

"So, is it going to be a 'quiet' one or a 'loud' one?" Patton asked as he sat beside Fanny, his arm slung around her.

"I actually prefer a mixture of both and a hint of insane laughter with a dash of explosions." William chuckled as he reclined in his chair.

"Sure ya do." Abby rolled her eyes.

"The mission is simple; we retrieve Mary-Lou and leave. The team will consist of Nigel, Thomas and Terry, Wiccan-" Rachel said before being cut off.

"Ahem." Crystal, in her 'Wytch' outfit coughed.

"Pardon me, I mean 'Wytch'" Rachel corrected herself, minding Crystal's name change. "Roady and me, that's the team."

"Oh, man, I was really looking forward to making people cry." William let out a laugh. William turned his head slightly, having noticed the feeling of several pairs of eyes glaring at him. "What? Too dark?"

"You know what you did." Abby said with disdain.

"Let it show on the record that I was entirely against the idea of merging forces." William said, returning the glare to all.

"Don't worry William, if we do get in trouble Numbuh 8/92 will instantly transport you, Fanny, Patton, and the Doblemitz twins." Rachel said, hoping to ease the tense situation.

"So, Josh ain't on this little rodeo?" Thomas asked as he adjusted his headphones.

"He's…he's not exactly in the right state of mind." Rachel said solemnly. "Now then, Numbuh 8/92, if you be so kind, get ready for the Team's deployment?"

"Alright then." Nigel said as he walked over to a table with weapons. "Gear up." Nigel grabbed magazine clips filled with multi-slugs for his J.U.D.G.E.

"What do you think, bro?" Thomas said to his twin brother Terry, who was putting on a hard hat. "Regular 'ol M.U.S.K.E.T. or something…more?"

"I honestly prefer something with a big punch, that also happens to be something memorable." Terry stroked his chin as pulled out his own sidearm. "Gabe whipped it up for me yesterday, he still hasn't come up with a name for it."

"What does it do?" Thomas asked as he pulled a S.C.A.M.P.P. off the table.

"Well it…it…I honestly don't know I just told Gabe to make it have a 'big punch' and to also be 'memorable'." Terry shrugged.

"…Staff?" Roady struggled to say as he pointed to Wytch's staff.

"Made it myself just like before." Wytch threw her hood over her head. "It has the same basics, levitation, energy blast, melee functions, with an E.M.P. device."

"…How…E.M…P…not affect…st-staff?" Roady struggled to ask as he checked his hulking machine gun-like weapon.

"Well…I haven't tested that function out yet but theoretically it should work." Wytch said uneasily, as she inspected her staff.

"Hm…" Roady grunted as he threw his book into his backpack.

"We good?" Rachel asked, earning many nods from the team. "Alright, hit it."

Numbuh 8/92 nodded, he lifted his right arm and from his gauntlet a sword with alien markings sprouted forth. The GKND operative slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. The lines Numbuh 8/92 had cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" the GKND operative exclaimed.

"Alright." Numbuh 8/92 turned to Rachel. "Think hard on where you wish to go, and this portal will take you there.

"Got it." Rachel said as she led the team through the portal, keeping her thoughts firmly on the intended destination. Once the last of the team passed through the portal, the portal closed in a flash of light.

"…What does that whole phrase even mean?" William asked aloud.

"Try asking nicely and then maybe I'll tell you." Numbuh 8/92 stated bluntly, causing Abby to laugh.

"Abby likes you alien guy, Abby likes you…"

* * *

**Washington: X-High School**

The Team stepped out of the portal, taking a cautious look around. The portal closed behind them in a flash of light. "So, this is X-High School…" Nigel said as he took in the size of the High School. "It's far bigger than any school I've ever seen."

"You should see the Middle School." The Team turned to see a teenager wearing a light red face covering beanie with eye holes, a green jacket, an umpire belt with the words 'Fair Play' written on it and dark blue pants. "Tell me, are you with the KND?"

"Depends." Nigel said cautiously. "Are you the one who sent them a very speific message?"

"Yes, I am." The teen said as he looked over the Team. "I was expecting kids, but, then again you won't raise as much suspicion…except for you…the big guy with the big machine gun." Roady shrugged.

"Who are you? Well, besides being the guy who tipped us off of course." Wytch said behind here face concealing hood.

"I am…a concerned citizen." The teen answered. "I've seen injustice take place within these halls ever since the beginning of President Uno's administration took hold of office. I've been forced to do things, things I never fully agreed with. And now we hunt and treat the world's youth like animals. All I am is someone who wants to something that's right for a change."

"…Okay, sure, yeah, don't give us a name." Thomas rolled his eyes. "That's just what we need, another guy who runs around pretending to be unseen yet mysterious."

"Well dude, sad to say, but all your dodging questions and making yourself out to be some mysterious individual just makes us want to know who you are even more." Terry mimicked his brother's actions. "No offense though."

"Are you guys normally this offensive?" The teen asked, taken aback by the Topkins' twin's actions.

"Actually I believe we have two individuals filling in the role for one today." Nigel shrugged. "I guess we'll just call you Mister 'Fair Play' for the time being then." Nigel extended his hand to The Teen. "What do you say we go and accomplish what we came here to do?"

The Teen shook Nigel's hand. "Agreed." Mister 'Fair Play' turned to X-High School.

"One more thing though." Nigel said in a low tone, narrowing his eyes. "If this is a trap…you won't have to worry about anyone else here, because I will _demolish_ you."

"Fine, I get it, you guys don't trust me, and I understand that." Mister 'Fair Play' said unfazed by Nigel's threat. "But I do believe you are here for a _reason_, a _mission_, a _rescue_ mission. I have a friend in the Safety Patrol where Mary-Lou is being held. She'll help us get her out. Now, let's go."

"Lead the way." Nigel motioned to the High School. In silence, the Team and Mister 'Fair Play' made their way into the school, walking down its halls, just as classes began to get ready for lunch.

* * *

**The Society: Josh's Quarters**

Josh lay alone in his bed, his eyes narrowed as he stared off to a wall. Anger and sadness burned throughout his body. Anger over the loss of a life and for taking a life, sadness for the loss of a dear friend and for his careless actions that resulted in a death.

"Josh." A voice called out his name from outside his room. "It's me, Sand. You alright, we're all worried about you." Josh remained silent, his eyes drifting over to the door, debating whether or not to open it. "Come on Josh, I know what you're going through. It isn't a feeling I'd wish on anyone."

Josh sighed. 'Why not', he thought. Josh forced himself up off his bed. He opened his door, finding Sand standing there without her gas mask. "Hey, Kayla."

"Hey." Kayla nodded. "Look, for stuff like this it's best for one to talk about it. I've been in that state of depression, the depression that comes from the realization that your actions had taken the life of someone, and also the loss of someone you care for. So, you know, if you'd like to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks." Josh said rubbing the back of his neck with what was left of his right arm, his eyes traveling down to his feet. "…Do you mind if I can talk about now then?"

"No, not at all." Kayla said stepping through the doorway, closing Josh's door behind her.

* * *

**Washington: X-High School**

"We probably should've waited for the school to get out, now that I think about it." Rachel muttered as she punched an X-High School student in the face.

"No dice, they're set to pick up Mary-Lou at two, which means it was now or never." Mister 'Fair Play' said as he dodged a fist. He grabbed the arm and flung the owner over his shoulder and into a group of Safety Patrol officers.

"Us against an entire school filled to the brim with Anti-KND fanatics, just the kind of school I've dreamed of going too." Thomas muttered as he blasted a teen with his S.C.A.M.P.P.

Wytch blasted away three teens using rulers as weapons with her staff's energy projection ability. "If we don't make any progress soon, they'll swarm us, take away our breathing room and then just stomp us out!"

"Then we need to hurry this up!" Nigel shouted as he blasted a teen point blank with his J.U.D.G.E. "Roady! Terry! Clear us a path!" Nigel ordered.

Roady grunted as he smacked a student away with his hulking 2x4 machine gun. He positioned it in front of him and pulled the trigger, sending hundreds of concussive rounds down the hall. Many students dropped once they came into contact with the concussive rounds.

"Time to find out what this thing can do." Terry muttered as he raised his sidearm. "Bang." He pulled the trigger. A glowing green projectile shot out the barrel of the weapon, the force throwing Terry backwards into a nearby student. The green projectile came into contact with a group of students, exploding on contact. The students were thrown through lockers and walls into nearby classrooms.

"Ouch!" Thomas exclaimed as he rubbed his back. Thomas turned to see Terry getting back on his feet. Shaking his head, Thomas said, "Terry, watch okay, remember that whole connection thing we got going?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know." Terry rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off. "I feel pain, _you_ feel pain, you feel pain and then _I _feel pain. I remember quiet vividly bro." Terry looked to his sidearm. "…I think I'm going to call this thing…the 'Boomer'."

"That's not an acronym." Rachel said as she ran past the twins, closely following Roady and Mister 'Fair Play' as Roady cleared a path to the Safety Patrol room.

"So what? It automatically has to be an acronym?" Terry whined.

"Well, yeah…." Nigel said as he entered the conversation, blasting two students with a 'twizler' round. "It's like an unwritten rule."

"Well, it isn't an official rule!" Terry exclaimed. "It's time to break down the status quo!"

"Sure, yeah, Anarchy forever or what not…" Wytch muttered as she swatted a student away with her staff.

"We're here." Mister 'Fair Play' said, pointing to a nearby class room.

"Roady, Terry, Thomas, Wytch, keep them away from the room while we get Mary-Lou." Nigel commanded as he, Rachel and Mister 'Fair Play' ran into the Safety Patrol room.

"Hold it right there!" Nigel spun, aiming his sidearm at four Safety Patrol officers who appeared to be guarding a holding cell. "Stop now or we will use deadly force."

"Please." Mister 'Fair Play' muttered behind his face concealing beanie. The Safety Patrol officers rose laser pistols which closely resembled that of which Teen Ninjas used. "See what I mean, it's just unethical, it's a school and they have weapons solely for the purpose of dealing with KND related threats."

"Make 'em count." Rachel said as she through her collapsible staff like a spear at the officer on the far left, knocking him out. Nigel blasted the officer to the far right.

Before the third Safety Patrol officer could react, the fourth turned and shot him in the face. The fourth knelt beside the fallen officers, checking their pulses. "They're all alive." The fourth stood up, dropping her laser gun. "Hope you know what you're doing partner."

"So do I." Mister 'Fair Play' said walking over to the remaining Safety Patrol officer. "Is it open?"

"No, here's the key though." The Safety Patrol officer handed Mister 'Fair Play' a key. "Now, if you would, please make it look convincing."

"One of you do it." Mister 'Fair Play' said over his shoulder to Nigel and Rachel.

"Right, you never betrayed anyone." Nigel raised his J.U.D.G.E. "Tranq." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E began to glow purple. Nigel pulled the trigger, of the J.U.D.G.E., shooting a tranquilizer slug at the Safety Patrol officer, knocking her out in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks Ingrid." Mister 'Fair Play' said, looking over to the now unconscious Safety Patrol Operative.

The door to the holding room flew open, catching Mary-Lou by surprise as she sat in solitude. "Schools out." Nigel said, steeping into the room.

"Nigel?" Mary-Lou said surprised, "where the hell have you been?"

"You're really asking a question like that at a time like this?" Rachel asked, stepping inside the room and throwing Mary-Lou a 2x4 weapon. "Now, let's get out of here." Mary-Lou grabbed the weapon and followed Nigel, Rachel, and Mister 'Fair Play' out of the Safety Patrol office and into the fray of battle between the members of The Society and the Anti-KND students of X-High School.

"Do these guys ever give up?!" Thomas shouted as he blasted another student point blank in the face. "That's the last bit of energy in my S.C.A.M.P., please someone tell me we have an escape plan?"

"Of course we do." Nigel pulled out his communicator. "Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 8/92, we need a portal at the front of the school, send in the second team while you're at it."

"_Consider it done." _Numbuh 8/92's voice replied.

At the front of X-High School, a portal originating from the inner walls of The Society materialized in a flash of light. Stepping through the portal a heavily armed Abigail Lincoln leading the way huffed, taking in the size of X-High School. "Feh, Abby's seen bigger middle schools than this."

"Enough chit chat, time to break some faces!" William shouted as he pulled out two propeller-like weapons. William ran forward up the stairs leading to the school's entrance.

"Shouldn't we follow him? You know, help Nigel with rescuing Mary-Lou." Pete Doblemitz asked.

"Nah, Nigel's got it covered." Abby laughed. "All we got to do is wait and keep the portal open for immediate escape. Just let William have his fun." Abby continued to laugh as she checked her weapons. "Oh, those poor High School students."

"Extraction is here!" Nigel shouted as Roady began to cut a path through the students.

The sound of mad laughter and screams of terror quickly flooded the halls, sending chills down each student's spine. "What is that?" Mister 'Fair Play' asked.

"Quickly!" Nigel shouted to Roady. "Head towards the screams and that sickening laughter!"

"That doesn't sound too safe actually." Mary-Lou spoke up as she let out a burst of mustard fire at nearby X-High students.

"Just do it!" Nigel shouted as he realized he was down to one clip of multi-slugs.

"They're breaking out the laser rifles!" Rachel shouted as she dodged a laser bolt.

"Wytch, time to find out if that E.M.P works!" Nigel shouted.

"Right." Wytch smirked behind her hood. She hit a switch on the tip of her staff, causing every electronic in the school to cease functioning.

"It's a fist fight from here on out." Nigel muttered as his J.U.D.G.E. ceased operating.

"Fair enough." Wytch spun her staff around. Roady smashed his 2x4 machine gun over a student's head, grunting with satisfaction. Terry sighed, tossing his newly named 'Boomer' aside before bawling his hand into a fist and socking the nearest student.

"Let's not leave our stuff behind, okay?" Thomas said as he retrieved the Team's discarded weaponry.

"Just keep pushing forward!" Nigel shouted as he and the others fought their way through the halls of the school to the continuous sound of maniacal laughter and screams.

"There you guys are!" William laughed maniacally as he smacked another student aside.

"William, good to see that you're doing what you do best." Nigel said, taking in the path of destruction William had created.

"Just like old times, eh baldy?" William laughed.

Nigel simply walked past William as the others caught up. "Let's get out of here."

"Right, yeah." William muttered before grabbing a nearby student and smashing him against a wall. "Yep."

"Come on psycho." Wytch said as she ran past William, the students of X-High School close behind.

"Don't have to tell me twice." William said before taking off running, his eyes wide open from the sheer amount of students.

"We ready to go?!" Nigel shouted as he and the others ran out of the school's front entrance.

"You know it Numbuh 1!" Abby shouted as she and the rest of her team laid down cover fire.

"So, what about you?" Nigel turned to Mister 'Fair Play'. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to keep doing what I do." Mister 'Fair Play' said laughing. "Thanks for letting me tag along and for not just shooting me."

"In all honesty" Nigel began as the various members of his team began to pass through the portal. "You should think about a change of wardrobe, I was tempted to shoot you the moment you announced your presence."

"Yeah." Mister 'Fair Play' laughed. "Well, you guys best get out of here."

"Right." Nigel turned to face the portal. "Thank you for your help Mister 'Fair Play', till we meet again."

"Fillmore."

"What?" Nigel turned to Mister 'Fair Play'.

"My name is Fillmore." Fillmore said behind his light red beanie.

"Well then Fillmore, good luck." Nigel said with a smile before walking through the portal.

"Good luck." Fillmore said before dashing off.

The portal closed with all members of The Society and Mary-Lou passing through. In a flash of bright blinding light, the portal disappeared, leaving the battered and wounded students of X-High School to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**White House: Oval Office **

'Single Root has proved themselves, they've destroyed the only facility capable of training more KND operatives.' Benedict thought to himself as he sat alone in the President's office. 'Every Safety Patrol in every school is now keeping their schools clean from any KND sympathizers. I have now practically ensured world peace to some degree. I have stabilized every economy. I have put a strangle hold over the children of all nations.'

Benedict's eyes narrowed as his attention drifted to a picture on his desk. In the picture, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane stood with their mouths barely resembling smiles. 'Even with all these accomplishments…I still have failed to kill one boy, one little brat, the thorn in my side who to this day has caused more problems to me than any nation, than any old business man, than any one period.'

'I will use these 'scales' to destroy childhood, I will stomp out the KND, and then, I will snap his neck and leave him in the ruins of the old world.' Benedict bit his lip. 'God I wish I had my pipe."'

"Mr. President."Sargent Sensible said, entering the office.

"What is it, Sensible?" Benedict asked, straightening up in his chair.

"Your nephew was spotted leading a strike team into X-High School, where he liberated a TND operative before we could collect her." Sargent Sensible said with his chin high up.

"Any deaths?" Benedict asked.

"No sir." Sensible answered quickly.

"Well then," Benedict rubbed his eyes. "we can always count that out to be a win. Is that all Sensible?"

"No sir, we've found someone you'd like to talk to." Sensible motioned to an old man. "He says he knows about the scales."

"Who are you?" Benedict asked, leaning forward.

"I…am…the Conduit…" The old man replied. "And…you are…an Uno…correct?"

"Yes, I am." Benedict answered.

"I have…been sent to…deliver…a message…" The old man struggled to say. "From…one of the…creators of…the scales...the god Artemis…herself…"

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

_Nightmares are what you live for…_

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, shook his head wildly as a voice echoed throughout the lair.

_You laugh and cackle in the name of terror…_

Affright's eyes shifted left to right, searching for the source of the voice. A cloud of purple mist slowly began to engulf the floor of the lair, encircling Affright as he sat in his reclining chair. "Who's there?"

_You resemble someone I knew…his name was Legion…_

Out of the mist, rose a frail figure wearing gladiator armor. Affright reached for his scythe, only for it fly into the hands of the figure. _Now, we don't need this now… _The scythe erupted into flames in the hands of the frail gladiator.

"Who are you?" Affright asked, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

_You are not afraid…? _The figure asked with a wicked smile.

"Please." Affright scoffed, standing up from his chair. "I have been tormented my entire life, afraid by what my accursed peers would do to me at every waking moment, each terrible deed transcending into the realm of dreams. I know terror, I know the true meaning of nightmares, I know what it is like to feel scared. These feelings are no longer present, however. I am the master of nightmares, the herald of terror, the perpetrator of fear, I am Affright."

The figure smirked. _Good…you are just the man I am looking for…and please, my name is Phobos…the god of Fear...I am here to ask if you would like to help me in showing all of these worthless beings throughout the cosmos the true meaning of terror…_

Affright laughed. "Why should I join you? What do I get out of this then, Phobos?"

_Well, why wouldn't you join me…_ Phobos smiled. _Face it, you're practically nothing, you haven't left your lair in weeks, only to kill one man who'd stolen your gimmick… I am offering you the chance of a lifetime… I am offering you the chance to become the most terryfing being in the galaxy, in the universe and all you have to do is follow my instructions…_

Affright stood in silence, thinking over his options. He stared directly into Phobos' eyes and glared. He cracked a smile. "Deal."

* * *

**...Yeah.**


	16. Shadow Play 3

**And now to end this little sub-plot story thing that's been going on in between the main story. Don't orry, this all ties in, it wasn't for nothing, I assure you.**

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Cell Block**

"What?" Carol asked harshly as she glared at Numbuh 2030, who was standing outside of her cell. Numbuh 2030 remained silent as he watched Carol. "First you blow up my house, then you arrest me for who knows what, then after that I find out you're all going to take over other universes, and now you're being a creep and staring at me. What is wrong with you?"

"Our world, our universe, thrives. It doesn't appear so but it does." Numbuh 2030 spoke calmly. "Imagine peace. Imagine _everlasting_ peace."

"I can imagine it." Carol glared. "But I can never see it becoming a reality under your supposed world order."

Numbuh 2030 frowned behind his gas mask helmet. "It will be."

"I see you're chatting up the prisoner." Numbuh 2030 turned to see Numbuh 1 walking down the hall, flanked by two fully armored operatives. "She may look like our Numbuh C4, but she isn't our Numbuh C4. And, seeing as the only thing she was worth was the deliverance of the UT- Jump Device, she is only another burden. She will be disposed of."

"Fine." Numbuh 2030 muttered. The Shadow Play Universe operative walked past Numbuh 1, gritting his teeth angrily behind his gas mask helmet.

"Think of it this way." Numbuh 1 peered into Carol's cell. "You've helped a great cause." Carol glared at Numbuh 1 behind her cell. Numbuh 1 smirked, only to be caught off guard as alarms began to go off all over the GKND HQ. "Now what can that be about?" Numbuh 1 muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, followed by his two guards.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ**

"AAAHHH!" A GKND operative exclaimed as he was thrown through a window.

"Serves you right. A hooded figure wearing khaki robes and a metal gas muttered as he peered through the crashed window, only to find the operative dangling thirty feet off the ground. "Next time you pull an alarm on me, think twice."

"Hello there." The figure turned to find Numbuh 2030 standing under a nearby doorway. "How did you get in here, it's a secure facility? "

"I used to be called a Locksmith back in the day." The figure muttered as he looked over the GKND operative standing before him. "Nice gas mask is it apart of the helmet or can it separate?"

"It's a single piece." Numbuh 2030 drew his J.U.D.G.E. Numbuh 2030 looked over the figure, noticing the green gem he wore on his left arm and the metal gas mask behind his hood. "By any chance are you here for Carol?"

"Maybe. You normally use a gun?" The figure asked, pointing to the J.U.D.G.E.

"Does it matter to you, you never shied away from guns before, remember the M.U.M.B.L.E.R.?" The figure narrowed his eyes behind his hood at Numbuh 2030's comment. "So, this is what I look like in Carol's universe. It seems I took up more from Wes, eh?"

"And it looks like I didn't pay enough attention to what Dodds taught me." The figure muttered. "Kill any kids lately, Numbuh 2030?"

"Only the ones that cause trouble." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed behind his gas mask helmet. "So, do I still go by the ol' Numbuh, or some other name?"

"You can call me the Sandman." The figure, Sandman, drew a gas gun. "So, you gonna take me to Carol, or are we going to have some kind of fight?"

"Depends on you. Exos." The J.U.D.G.E.'s barrel began to glow yellow. "Surrender now; this is your one warning before I blow your head to bits."

"So I take it you never went through the 'vigilante' phase?" Sandman said, only for Numbuh 2030 to remain silent. "Okay then, if you're me then you already know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I do." Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger, sending an explosive slug at Sandman. In the blink of an eye, the gem attached to Sandman's gauntlet began to glow, causing his body to become sand particles, allowing the slug to pass safely through him, going through the hole in the window. "Nice trick."

The gem ceased to glow, returning Sandman to normal. "Thanks, unfortunately it has one side effect." Sandman muttered as he began to cough up blood behind his gas mask. Sandman charged forward, ripping a smoke grenade out of his pocket. Pulling the pin, he threw it forward at Numbuh 2030. The grenade exploded, engulfing Numbuh 2030 in smoke.

Unfazed, Numbuh 2030 stuck his arm out into the smoke. The smoke funneled out of the room, revealing Numbuh 2030 to be holding Sandman by his neck off the ground. "Please, if you really were me, you could've dodged that easily." Numbuh 2030 laughed as he threw Sandman out the broken window.

Numbuh 2030 walked towards the window, stopping short as sand shot upwards before flooding back through the broken window. The sand quickly solidified back into Sandman, throwing a punch at Numbuh 2030. The fist collided with the SPU operative, knocking him back.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Sandman said as he punched Numbuh 2030 in the stomach. "All I'm here for is to rescue my-_our_-friend, then I find out this entire universes' KND are currently hatching a plan to conquer every other universe!"

Sandman delivered another blow, pushing Numbuh 2030. "What could have possibly driven me into going along with murdering, kidnapping, and giving up every ideal I ever held?" Sandman shouted as he threw another punch.

Numbuh 2030 regained his balance in anger, quickly catching Sandman's fist. "When a society where no kid will lose anyone he has ever cared for is within reach, when the prospect of unity and order is a possibility, when I can finally sleep at night knowing there is finally something truly worth doing, then I am willing to throw _anything_ away."

Numbuh 2030 threw his helmeted head forward, connecting with Sandman's, causing his metal mask to slightly break. Numbuh 2030 holstered his J.U.D.G.E. before throwing a fury of punches at Sandman. Numbuh 2030 reeled his left arm back before punching Sandman once more, throwing him backwards.

Sandman coughed and wheezed behind his metal gas mask. "…We…really are…nothing alike."

"Not true." Numbuh 2030 said as Numbuh C4 and many other GKND operatives entered the room. "We have such good friends."

"…And great weaponry." Sandman raised Numbuh 2030's J.U.D.G.E. Numbuh 2030 quickly brought his attention to his empty holster then back to Sandman. "We are…one and the same… but even you fells for the whole 'let 'em in close so you can take their gun' gag." Sandman looked to the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E., noticing it's glowing barrel. "Nice trick."

"Even if you can get a shot off, we'll drop you in a heartbeat." Numbuh 2030 said menacingly.

"Of course I 'll get a shot off" Sandman said coughing. "But what you should really be concerned with, is where I'm going to shoot." Sandman quickly rose the J.U.D.G.E. slightly and pulled the trigger, sending an explosive slug into the ceiling, bringing it down on all in the room.

Amongst the groans and whimpers, sand began to pour out of the rubble. The sand brought itself back together, allowing Sandman to solidify. Sandman quickly removed his metal gas mask, allowing himself to cough out blood onto the floor. Sandman eyed the green gem attached to his gauntlet, slowly narrowing his eyes. "I got to stop using this thing before it kills me."

Placing his cracked and battered metal gas mask on, Sandman exited what was left of the room. 'Okay, now, where would holding cells be?' Sandman asked mentally. Sandman noticed a directory, running towards he quickly searched for anything that could be used to hold captives. "Cell Block." Sandman read aloud. "Twelve floors above." Sandman turned to an open window.

Sandman looked to the green gem attached to his gauntlet and sighed. "Man I hate doing this." The gem began to glow, causing Sandman to turn into sand grains. The sand flew out the window and then up twelve floors.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Cell Block**

"You hear that?" A GKND operative asked.

"You're hearing things." Another GKND operative said as they approached Carol's cell. "Now come on, we have a prisoner to execute."

"Where are they even holding the Jump Device?" the first operative asked.

"The egg heads are trying to figure out how to work it. They should have it working in at least twenty four hours." The second operative said as he came to a stop in front of Carol's cell. "Sorry." He said as he pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. "But you, you are going to have to die."

"How about no." The two operatives spun around quickly, weapons at the ready, only to be greeted by Sandman's gas gun. The two operatives gaged and wheezed, falling over and drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hello Carol." Sandman said as he pried the keys from the unconscious operative's hands.

"…Nolan? Shouldn't you be dead?" Carol rose a brow behind her cell door.

"Are you complaining?" Sandman asked as he opened her cell door.

"No, but on the record, I could've gotten out at any time." Carol said as she stepped out of her cell.

"Noted."

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Carol asked as she and Sandman began to walk out of the Cell Block.

"Our exit is through Death's Head's device." Sandman answered.

"You know how to work it?"

"Not really, but we've worked with the guy before, we should be able to work it." Sandman said as they exited the Cell Block. "Any idea where it's currently located?"

"Science Department." Carol answered. "It should be a couple of floors above."

"We'd better get moving then, don't want anyone messing with it too much." Sandman said as the duo happened upon a stairwell. "Five floors?"

"Should be." Carol answered as she began to run up the stairs. "Come on 'locksmith', the only thing between us and home is a bunch of psychopaths. It's just like old times."

"You mean there's going to be robots and an awkward yet complicated twist ending?" Sandman said as he followed Carol up the stairs.

"Oh I hope not."

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Science Department**

"Hey, Gabe, you want a soda I'm going to the vending machine in the hallway?" A GKND scientist called out.

"Nah, I'm good." Gabe said as he inspected the device. "I'm too intrigued."

"Okay then." The scientist said as he opened the door leading to the outside hallway. To his surprise, the barrel of Sandman's gas gun poked its way inside, shooting knock out gas into the scientist's face. The scientist wheezed as Carol and Sandman forced their way in, knocking him over.

"Hey! You're not authorized to be here!" A GKND guard exclaimed as he and two others charged towards Carol and Sandman.

"I've got this, get the Jump Device." Carol stated firmly before charging towards the three guards.

"Right." Sandman said as he walked towards Gabe. "I'm really sorry about what I'm going to do."

"Which is?" Gabe asked as he took a step back.

Sandman reeled his left arm back and threw it forward, punching Gabe backwards, knocking the scientist out. Sandman turned his attention to the device. He reached out and tapped the sides of the device, causing a holographic map of the universes to engulf the room.

"Hold 'em off for a second longer." Sandman yelled as he worked on the device.

Carol leapt upwards, bringing her elbow down on one of the operative's faces, knocking him out. One of the operatives punched at Carol as the other drew a weapon. Carol ducked and punched the operative in the stomach, causing him to double over. Carol kicked forward, connecting with the operative and pushing him over.

"Sure, yeah, we get reacquainted for less than an ten minutes and I'm the one doing most of the fighting, shouldn't this be the other way around since I'm the one being rescued?" Carol's eyes narrowed as she punched the last operative's throat.

"Hey. Be glad a higher power even bothered sending to rescue you." Sandman rolled his eyes behind his metal mask.

"I could've escaped at any moment." Carol caught a fist and proceeded to crush it in her own.

"I know, I'm just referring to the job I'm currently doing." Sandman said as he crossed two wires, causing the device to glow to life. "It's online."

"Good." Carol retrieved the injured operative's weapon. "I got tired of waiting around." She pointed the barrel of the weapon at the operatives head and pulled the trigger, executing him.

Sandman froze, the sound of a body hitting the metal floor with a loud thud echoed throughout the room. "What the hell Carol?!" Sandman shouted harshly.

"He would've died anyways; I crushed his wind pipe with that jab earlier." Carol rolled her eyes. "So, when can we go home?"

Sandman remained silent as he played with the holographic controls of the device. He dialed up an Earth labeled 'KND: Universe'. "Found it."

"Alright send us home." Carol walked up beside Sandman.

The doors flew apart, revealing Numbuh 1 and several other operatives standing in the door way, J.U.D.G.E.s raised. "There is no escape."

"We've been in worse situations." Carol aimed her weapon at Numbuh 1.

"I guess you won't find out though." Sandman pulled the gun out of Carol's hand, replacing it with the device. "Send my regards to the folks back home." Carol raised a brow in shock as the device glowed a brilliant blue, causing her to vanish.

"You're a dead man." Numbuh 1 smirked. "Exos." He said aloud, causing the barrel of his J.U.D.G.E. to glow yellow.

"Of course I am." Sandman tossed the gun aside and drew his gas gun. Sandman leapt forward as a hail of explosive rounds were sent his way.

* * *

**KND: Universe**

**August 2****nd**

**The Society**

"So…" Wytch began as she slouched in her seat in the rec room. "Anyone know when Gabe will be back with that pizza?"

Lance shrugged. "He's probably trying to 'nuke' it."

"Whelp…" Josh slung his arm around Sand. "I think someone should go check on him."

Angelie began to stand from her seat, only to be blinded by a flash of blue light. She opened her eyes, finding a red headed teen laying on the floor with strange blue circular device in her hands. "Who are you?"

"C-Carol?" Josh rose a brow, quickly recognizing the girl.

"Carol, as in one of your original team mates?" Sand asked, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"God dammit Sandman…" Carol grumbled as she began to get on her feet. She took in the number of people staring at her. "I'm in the right universe, right?"

"Carol…where have you been? Infinity told me you went missing when you went to investigate Death's Head's crash site." Josh said, curious, yet happy to see his old friend.

"Let's just say I'm happy to be back." Carol starred at the device in her hands as the hologram projection showed that of the Shadow Play Universe.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe**

**Three Days Later**

**Two Miles Away From Virginia**

Sandman staggered through the ruins of a deserted town, his robes ripped, singed, and covered in dried blood. His vision became blurry; he fell to his knees, his head facing downward. Sandman wheezed. He removed his metal mask and tossed it aside onto the ground. He breathed in the un-filtered air, before coughing up a storm.

'_Smells…like burned flesh…'_ Sandman thought as he quickly reached out for his metal mask, placing it back on.

'_So…I guess I'm done now…one job done…no other way home…not even this gem can travel across universes.' _Sandman looked to the green gem attached to the metal gauntlet on his left arm. _'…I'd like to go back to sleep now… That deep sleep that was stolen from me when I was sent here… I think I've earned it…'_

Sandman brought his eyes to look ahead, finding a swirling purple portal before him. Sandman stared at the portal, not moving. _'…Then again…' _Sandman forced himself onto his feet. He staggered forward towards the portal. _'…maybe I haven't…' _

Sandman walked through the portal, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Sandman stepped into a room, before him stood, at the center of the room, stood a pure green entity. "Greetings." The entity spoke in a raspy voice.

"Hello." Sandman replied weakly. "…You…you're-"

"The Shimmer, yes." The green entity replied as several holographic Earth's appeared throughout the room. "I travel through thousands of universes, appearing as a wandering marker of death."

"I recall…you ran into a friend of mine several years ago…he died almost a year later." Sandman glared at the Shimmer.

"Yes, Numbuh 414, Sixth Age of the Kids Next Door. Existing only in four Universes." The Shimmer said as two Earth's highlighted. "Deceased in all, may I add."

"Neat trick, but if you don't mind my asking, I doubt even a portal to some pocket dimension just appears at random, so why am I here?" Sandman asked.

"Nolan York. You exist in several universes." The Shimmer said as ten Earths highlighted. "One where you never joined the Kids New Dictatorship, but later died defending those who'd turned their backs to you. There's one where you marry your child hood sweet-heart and have a lovely son, despite having become a cripple."

"Another universe where you died in a horrible bus accident. One where you take up the mantle of 'Figure' and start killing all your enemies. Another where all elements of the KND have been purged and then the one where you hail from."

"But in the universe you hail from…you died…and yet…here you are…" The Shimmer reached out to a highlighted Earth, touching it. "You should be dead…"

"Tell me something I don't know…" Sandman said bitterly.

"What if I were to say I could send you back to your world…what would you say?"

"…There's nothing there for me… They believe me to be dead…I would wish to keep it that way." Sandman said sadly.

"You are a sad little man." The Shimmer shook its head. "It isn't every day someone gets resurrected. Yet you continue to sink into the pit, wondering why you were given a second chance, something many would gladly kill for."

Sandman remained silent as he watched The Shimmer play with the Earth. "You should count yourself lucky I'm in a good mood. But then again, my whole 'harbinger of death' routine doesn't work on people who are supposedly dead."

The Shimmer held the Earth up. He passed it to Sandman, who caught it and held it in one hand. "Welcome home, Mr. Sandman."

* * *

**KND: Universe**

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Sandman closed his eyes. He opened them to find him lying in a wheat field. Sandman removed his metal mask and looked to the sky above, not knowing what to feel.

A paper, carried by a gust of wind, flew by landing beside Sandman. Sandman turned his head to find the paper. On the paper, a familiar name caught his attention. Sandman grabbed the paper and read its contents aloud. "The last Will and Testament of Wesley Dodds…"

Not far away, Morpheus, the God of Dreams watched Sandman through a portal. _"Dream, dream again…"_ The portal closed as three individual lights ascended up to the heavens, sparkling like miniature stars.

* * *

**I'm still debating on what the next chapter should consist of, I've planned out the rest of the story but I have about three things that I could do for the next chapter. Well, until next time. Later days.**


	17. XIV: Grudge Match

**Whelp, I thought it best that I tackle this now, seeing that it would be dificult to do these parts later on. Well then here's chapter 17!**

* * *

**The Society: Outside Infinity's Office**

"So…Carol's not dead, that's great!" Thomas smiled. He looked to find Sand, Rachel, and Josh staring at the door to Infinity's office. "You guys do know how I feel about tense environments, right?"

"Sorry, Thomas." Josh answered, not taking his eyes off the Infinity's office. "It's just…well…you know the history she has with the KND."

"Well, actually _he _knows, but _I _don't." Sand spoke up, taking her eyes of Infinity's Office and looking to Josh. "What exactly was Carol's relation with the KND, well, besides being a part of the Prospectors?"

"She always wanted to be the best." Rachel spoke up. "During training, she saw me as a threat to what she was raised to believe and continuously tried to beat me and become the number one on the board. Ever since training she's despised me." Rachel sighed.

"After we formed the Prospectors, Carol became increasingly disassociated with the rest of the KND. That's where it all officially started; sure they made fun of us beforehand, but because of Carol's actions she really brought the heat down on us from everyone else. She left the KND, and from what Kent Nelson told me, she joined Infinity as some kind of secret agent or assassin. From what Nelson told me, she's been holding a grudge against Rachel and many others ever since."

"So…she could be a liability to The Society?" Sand asked.

Josh nodded. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, but she is." Josh shook his head. "She is and always will be my friend. But there has been a time where I thought her perfectionist ideals would get in the way. And I fear that it will again."

* * *

**Infinity's Office**

"So, that's what happened?" Numbuh Infinity asked Carol as he reclined in his chair.

"Yes." Carol answered. "I was sent to another universe by Death's Head's time traveling dimension hopping device, and I was assisted in returning to this universe by Nolan York, whom we all believed to be deceased. His current status, however, is unknown."

"You do know what I am going to have to ask you then, do you?" Infinity spoke in a serious tone.

"Keep my lips sealed about Locksmith's survival?" Carol asked correctly.

"Exactly. " Numbuh Infinity leaned forward. "He's dead, that's all people around here need to know. On a completely unrelated matter, I want the Jump Device kept under lock and key for the time being. No one can know about this, am I understood?"

"_Crystal."_

Wytch leaned against a wall for support in her and Sand's room, having listened in on Infinity's conversation with Carol through a listening device she'd planted in the office. "Nolan…"

* * *

**The Society: Cafeteria**

"Sweet, pizza." William smirked as he sat down beside Roady with a tray of pizza. "…So does Gabe make the pizza or does someone go out somewhere to buy it?"

Roady shrugged in response. Roady resumed reading his book, taking a bite out of his pizza every few minutes.

"You guys ever notice how we're always so divided? Well, between TND and Prospectors?" Terry said, noticing how all former TND operatives were sitting at a different table from the former Prospectors.

"We think they don't like William." Rack said as his brother, Ruin, stuffed his face with pizza.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you two that." William murmured. "But, don't take offense."

"Oh, this'll be good." Thomas waved William off, turning to see Josh and Sand approaching their table with pizza on their trays.

"No, seriously, Rack and Ruin, as in 'Rack 'n' Ruin', the transformers. What's up with that?" William asked.

"Rack-" Rack began.

"And Ruin-" Ruin said after his brother in perfect sync.

"Are our-" Rack said keeping the sentence flowing.

"Nicknames." Ruin finished the sentence.

"…So…what are your real names?" William asked intrigued.

"William, are you kidding me?" Josh said disbelievingly as he and Sand took sat down at the table. "We've known them for years and yet you still don't know their real names? You know what, no one tell him, let him figure it out for himself."

"Ah…sad face…" William frowned.

"On other business…any one see Carol?"

"Oh, you mean the redhead with a permanent glare attached to her beautiful face? Yeah she's over there." William pointed to Carol as she stalked towards the TND table.

"Oh cru-wait did you just say beautiful?" Thomas said, taken aback after fully realizing what William had just said.

"I am not ashamed." William said with a straight face.

"So, we're all fugitives across the world, that's just great." Patton muttered as he inspected his slice of pizza. "We all probably would've been better off being decommissioned."

Fanny punched Patton's arm, slightly irritated. "We'll all have ta deal with it. At least we all 'ave a home for the time being."

"Speaking of 'all', anyone see Nigel?" Rachel asked before taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Your brother called Infinity about something, so he sent Nigel and Lance to check it out." Patton answered before noticing Carol was now standing behind Rachel. "Crap."

"You've got a lot of nerve being here, all of you do." Carol said with disgust.

"Says the crazy redhead." Patton said before noticing the dirty look Fanny was now giving him. "No offense to redheads." Patton smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Carol, good to see you again." Rachel stood up from where she was seated and turned to face Carol.

"Infinity filled me in on about everything that ever happened…got to say…you all really dropped the ball with the TND." Carol glared at Rachel.

Rachel met Carol with a similar glare. "Carol, I am going to say this once and only once, drop your resentment against me, we aren't enemies, we both have similar goals we both should be working together to accomplish those goals. No what do you say?" Rachel stuck her hand, hoping to come to a peaceful resolution. "Friends?"

Carol eyes drifted downward to Rachel's hand then back up to look Rachel in her eyes. "…I think that time already passed. 'Tell me, do you deserve it?'" Carol's glare intensified. She slapped Rachel's hand, causing Patton, Fanny and many others to stand up from where they sat, having been watching Rachel and Carol.

Rachel sighed, remembering those words, the same words she used in Arctic Training those many years ago. Rachel had enough of Carol's resentment in the past and had demoralized her with those six words. "Are you sure this is what you want, Carol?"

"I actually want a lot of things" Carol took a step backwards away from Rachel. "Ian's head on a pike, give Patton a wedgie, break a window in the Moon Base, but I've always wanted to just take you down a notch."

"As flattering as it is to know that you've been holding a grudge against me for so long, but I refuse to fight you." Rachel crossed her arms.

Carol smirked, her right hand forming a fist. "See, this is what I mean." Without warning, Carol punched Rachel across her face. Rachel remained still, not breaking eye contact as Fanny and Patton moved to help Rachel.

"No." Rachel held her hand up, causing Fanny and Patton to stop in their tracks. "Alright Carol, fine, I see I won't be able to talk you down. You've already made up your mind a long time ago."

"About time one of you realized that." Carol shook her head. "In one hour, this ends. Training room, be there or I'll search for you." Carol turned and walked away with her tray of food still in her left hand.

Rachel turned and sat back down, all eyes on her and Carol. "What're ya gonna do lass?" Fanny asked, concerned.

"What needs to be done." Rachel answered simply before eating her pizza.

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

Josh and Sand sat alone on the couch in the recreation room watching TV. "You know, I never understood the point of Yipper." Sand said as she removed her gas mask, setting it aside.

"It's a fun TV show and popular trading card game. It really doesn't have a good story line, they use good dialogue and decent character development to cover that up." Josh said, turning to face Sand.

"…At least it has something going for it." Sand rubbed her neck. "So, what's your opinion on Rainbow Monkeys?"

"I don't mind them, sure I used to hate them when I was younger, but I guess I really didn't hate it, I just hated the hype behind them." Josh shrugged. "I guess that's how it is for about everything else, like Ace, but then again I just hate him for joining Benedict."

"Oh come on, you got to at least admit he's got talent, not like other superficial artists in media nowadays." Sand said crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that. I just don't like him for obvious reasons." Josh leaned said slumping into his seat.

"So…how're you feeling now?" Sand asked.

"Better. I feel better." Josh looked up to the metal ceiling. "Hey, Kayla."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, you know, listening."

"No problem." Sand smiled. "We're team mates, we're friends, we all just need to stick together, you know?"

"Yeah." Josh smirked turning to Sand. "Yeah…stick together." Josh looked down and back to Sand. "Um…yeah…"

"Well…so…" Sand rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned towards Josh. Josh mimicked her actions, leaning towards Sand and into a kiss.

"Hey, Josh, are you in here?" Wytch said, entering the Recreation Room. Sand and Josh pulled away from one another, looking over the coach to see Wytch. "Hey, Josh, can I speak to you in private about that little 'assignment' you had me do." Wytch said using hand gestures to mimic quotation marks.

"Oh right…that." Josh turned to Sand nervously. "I _really _need to see to this, so, um, can we-"

"Just go." Sand laughed, finding his actions humorous.

"Thanks." Josh said before hopping over the coach and running over to Wytch. Wytch led Josh out of the Recreation Room and into a secluded hallway.

"Alright, what did you her?" Josh said, crossing his arms as he leaned against a hallway.

"Well, first I'd like to remind you that I don't really have much of a problem with _bugging_ Numbuh Infinity's office…I just wish you would've asked someone else to do it." Wytch said crossing her arms.

"I would've, but Nolan isn't exactly around anymore, I'd have asked Alouetee, but she'd probably have gone and made an excuse or gotten herself caught, and Gabe, well…he's too loyal to Infinity. You were about the only other person with technical know-how. Not to mention you're not exactly here for the KND." Josh said, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone listening. "So, what did you hear?"

"Turns out Carol was sent to another universe where we all turn bad after defeating Benedict." Wytch answered. "She says it won't happen here because her opposite never left the KND. But, still, Infinity isn't the most trusting of that, seeing as he sent Nigel off on some random mission to get him out of the base. Thing is, Harvey never called, Infinity made it all up."

"I like to think that he doesn't like to do these things. But…I've been wrong before." Josh sighed. "He keeps secrets from us all, from everyone, for once I'd like him to just come out and tell us the truth… Anyways…is that all?"

"Actually, there is one more thing…" Wytch said, her eyes drifting to the metal floor. "Nolan's-"

"Wait." Josh held up his hand. "If this is what I think you're going to tell me…I don't want to hear it from you…for once, no more secrets, Infinity will tell that to us all. Along with everything else he's been keeping from us."

"You really don't like Infinity." Wytch stated bluntly.

"I don't hate him. I just disagree with how he's running things. I just think he needs to be more honest with us…and to stop lying to our faces."

"Now…why would you say he's lying to our faces?" Wytch asked.

"Think about. He doesn't look a day older since any of us have met him. Maurice knows him from when he was in the KND, and that was _years_ ago." Josh stated.

"I thought he was a teen, like the rest of us."

"I don't even know anymore. I've been thinking…I've been thinking about it all…being able to catch a bullet, always wearing his sunglasses even in doors like he's hiding something, never appearing to age… Crystal…I don't even think he's human."

* * *

**The Society: Training Room**

A crowd gathered within The Society's Training Room. Rachel sat at a bench, eyes closed as she tried to sort out her thoughts. 'You've fought Father, Citizombies, and entire Civil War, and countless other villains…and yet out of them all…Carol Pariuhs is the only one who continuously pops up. The one constant thorn I find in my way…'

"Come on, place your bets, place your bets!" William exclaimed as he manned a betting booth.

"This is low even for you." Abby commented, shaking her disapproval in William's actions.

"Hey! My uncle used to do this kind of thing." William said as Pete and Peter placed their bets on who would win the fight.

"Now what happened to your uncle now?" Abby tapped her foot on the floor.

"…He died…" William answered awkwardly. "Well, that's beside the point! The point is, I'm doing this and trying to have fun with this whole situation before it goes south, and by south I mean horrible, horrible south, the south that no one ever likes to talk about."

"…You mean…the south where babies come from?"

"Ah! Now you've gone and said it!"

"Nervous lass?" Fanny asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine Fanny." Rachel said, opening her eyes as Carol walked into the training room.

"I hope you know what you're doing lass." Fanny said as Rachel stood.

'So do I.' Rachel thought as she made her way to the center of the Training Room. Carol met her at the center, all eyes on them. "Are you sure about this Carol?"

"Yep…this is the part where you try to talk me down at the last second. Well, guess what Rachel, diplomatic means ended _years _ago." Carol said before punching at Rachel.

Rachel blocked, being forced backwards from the blow, however. Carol ran forward, throwing another punch. Rachel held her arms up to block the punch. 'She's furious', Rachel thought as she watched Carol's moves. 'Anger and pure malice, that's what drives her.'

Carol jumped up into the air and brought her fist downward on Rachel. Rachel jumped to her left, dodging Carol. "Stand still!" Carol shouted. Carol leapt at Rachel, throwing another punch. This time, however, Carol connected with Rachel, knocking the former KND Supreme Leader off her feet. "Heh…" Carol huffed as she walked towards Rachel. "Too slow, Rachel."

'Nasty right hook.' Rachel thought to herself. She looked up to see everyone watching, completely speechless. She turned to see Carol now standing over her. 'Reaction time is two seconds. Roll right. Jump. Duck. Jab stomach. Shove. Jump. Slam.'

Carol smirked before punching downwards. Rachel rolled to her right in a split second, jumping back onto her feet. Carol threw another punch, only for Rachel to duck. Rachel jabbed Carol in the stomach, causing her to jump backward. Rachel stood and shoved Carol backwards, keeping her off balance. Rachel leapt into the air bringing her elbow down on Carol, knocking her to the ground.

"Now that I have your full attention, I am going to talk and you are going to listen." Rachel said, firmly placing a foot on Carol's stomach. "Carol…I am sorry…okay…I am deeply sorry for saying that to you. I am sorry for how you were treated…by everyone else in the KND. Carol…if I could…I would take back what I said to you…I am truly sorry…"

Rachel removed her foot, stepping away from Carol, allowing the redhead to get back on her feet. Carol glared at Rachel, who merely look at her sympathetically. "…Apology accepted…" Carol muttered. Carol turned around, walking off to the Training Room's doors.

"…Whelp…Abby bet that Rachel would talk Carol down, pay up everyone." Abby said with a smirk, causing many to groan in sadness.

"Carol…" Carol turned to see Numbuh Infinity standing in the hallway outside of The Society.

"What is it Infinity?" Carol asked, visibly displeased.

"I'd like to tell you something that I feel that many have neglected to inform you." Numbuh Infinity said, holding his hands behind his back. "Immediately after becoming Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Rachel had every ranking system in the KND removed, including the one in the Arctic Base, the very same one that drove you in training. She did it to atone for her part in your departure from the KND."

Carol merely walked past Numbuh Infinity without a word. Numbuh Infinity brought his eyes downward, hearing sobs echo down the hall behind him.

* * *

**Endsville: Billy's House**

'Another day, trapped with these awful children-correction-_teenagers_.' The dark robe wearing personification of death, thought to himself as he watched two teens argue.

"Billy, you can't take Grim to the Beach, I need his powers to get my revenge on the Kids Next Door, and then after I am celebrated as a hero by President Uno, I will work my way up back into the chair of command and rule the world like before." A blond female teen with a pink shirt with a yellow flower said as she glared at the other teen.

"Well I need Grim to help me build a sand castle!" the male teen, Billy, exclaimed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" The Grim Reaper asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No!" Both Billy and Mandy shouted.

"Of course." Grim sighed as a cloud of purple mist began to seep through under the front door of the house. The door blasted off its hinges and flew into the house, quickly taking Billy and Mandy's attention away from their argument.

Purple mist began to pour into the house as Affright walked through the doorway, armed with a rusted scythe and a glove with syringes on the tips of his fingers. "Hi."

"Okay, who are you?" Mandy asked annoyed.

"Pardon me as I ignore your question and ask one of my own." Affright said lowly. "Where is Horror's Hand?"

"Oh! It's in Grim's trunk!" Billy shouted gleefully.

"Thank you, and what's your name?" Affright asked Billy as he slowly approached the big nosed teen.

"I'm Billy, and that's Mandy, and that's my bestest friend in the whole world Grim!" Billy answered with a smile, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation Billy, you'll be the first to experience the power of nightmares." Affright said before thrusting his syringe hand forward, stabbing into Billy's shoulder, causing him to scream in terror.

"Ahh!" Billy screamed as he was injected with Nightmare Toxin. In the blink of an eye, Billy found himself in a room filled with clown mail men. "Ahhhhh!" Billy screamed before jumping out of a window.

"What…what did you do to him?" Grim asked, slightly concerned.

"Clarity, through terror." Affright cackled, turning his attention to Grim and Mandy. "Now, I know who you are Grim Reaper, a mutual friend sent me, now if you would, please hand over the hand."

"…Phobos? Of course…that guy always had a trouble getting over his brother's death." Grim said as he held his scythe in a fighting stance. "You aren't getting your hands on Horror's Hand."

"Huh, you and what army?" Affright asked as he lowered his scythe.

"I've known you for only two minutes and you already get on my nerves." Mandy said before grabbing Affright and throwing him through a wall. Mandy dusted her hands off as Affright crashed through a door, falling down into the house's basement.

Affright groaned as he got back on his feet. He looked around the basement, taking notice of a demonic looking chest. "There…" Affright smirked as he approached the chest.

"So, he fell into the basement with me trunk? The very same trunk in which Horror's Hand is." Grim said as he and Mandy peered into the basement.

"Frankly, I don't really care." Mandy crossed her arms. "I'd rather get back to my own agenda."

"Boom." Affright's voice echoed from within the basement. In a split second, Billy's House was reduced to rubble.

Mandy coughed and gagged on dust. Grim dusted off his robe before taking notice of the absence of his scythe. "No…" Grim said as low as a whisper.

Mandy rolled in the rubble. She looked up to find Affright standing over her, his syringe glove replaced with Horror's Hand and holding Grim's Scythe.

"Boo." Affright muttered as he lowered himself beside Mandy. He tapped her forehead with Horror's Hand, causing her eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink. Mandy's greatest fear became reality.

Mandy crawled through the rubble that was once known as Billy's House. She stood up, shaking with terror. Everywhere she turned, everything and everyone now looked like an elderly Mandy and Irwin ensnared in a game of tongue wrestling.

"And so…it now begins." Affright spoke softly. "Darkness now descends upon the land. All will soon cry out in terror, looking up to the sky for some glimpse of hope…"

"I won't let you get away with this, man." Grim said as he approached Affright, his boney fists raised.

_Vengeance, for what you allowed Uno to do to my brother, Reaper. _Grim turned to see Phobos standing in the middle of the street. _Finish it. _In one swift motion, Affright decapitated Grim with his own scythe, causing his head to fly off his body. _Once your head is removed by the reaper's scythe, it can never be reattached. _

Phobos walked over to Grim's head, holding it up to the sky. _A trophy. _

"You won't get away with this, Phobos." Grim glared before being tossed to Affright. "You don't have to do this, man!"

"Oh yes, I do." Affright's eye's narrowed before attaching Grim's head to his coat. "All will cry out 'spare us'. I will simply look down and utter: 'Reap what you sow'." Affright cackled madly as he spun Grim's scythe in his hand.

_We have what we need. Now, the time has come. I will finally have my revenge. _Phobos laughed.

"Sure, yeah, your revenge." Affright rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend to know what you're talking about."

_There was once a time where us god's ruled the planet. A man named Uno ended all of that. He killed my brother and Grim here gladly took him away. _

"Well then, I do believe we have work to do then. You know, spread the word." Affright spoke lowly as he and Phobos walked down the sidewalk towards the heart of Endsville.

_And the word is: 'Scream'_

* * *

**Wyoming: Unknown**

"I'll circle around and wait for your signal to pick you up!" Lance shouted before ascending upwards into the sky in the 2x4 helicopter.

"Right." Nigel said as he began to walk towards an abandoned building. "Now what could this possibly offer us?"

Nigel entered the abandoned building, finding nothing within. "Well this has been a waste of time." Nigel turned and began to head back outside. He reached out for the door, as soon as his hand came into contact with the metal handle; electric currents ran through the metal and electrocuted Nigel.

"Ah!" Nigel screamed as electricity ran through his body. Nigel fell to his side, twitching from the electric shocks. His vision began to cloud as footsteps echoed throughout the building. Nigel blacked out, the last thing her heard was the sound of arrogant laughter.

* * *

**Next, we find out what happens to Nigel. Until next time. Later Days!**


	18. XV: Wrought Through Vengeance

**Well, here is chapter 18. Time to find out what happened to Nigel.**

* * *

"…Ugh…" Nigel groaned as he regained consciousness. Groggily, the GKND operative of Earth got on his feet. "Where…where am I?" Nigel asked aloud. Nigel fished through his pockets, pulling out his communicator. Any hope for calling Lance or Numbuh 8/92 to retrieve him vanished once Nigel laid his eyes on the communicator, finding it charred.

Nigel looked around, his eyes widening at what he'd found. He was in the middle of a street, the very same one he'd seen a thousand times, the one that was in front of his house. Nigel turned to find himself in his old neighborhood in Virginia.

Speechless, Nigel walked around his neighborhood, taking in the sight of familiar houses. The distinct colors of each house, joyfully memories resurfaced, times when the KND was all about having fun. Cheerful laughter rang through Nigel's head as his house came within view.

The massive Sector V tree house that had sprouted out of the house shined like gold in Nigel's eyes. Nigel's mouth fell open slightly. Utterly speechless, the bald teen fourteen year-old walked up the drive way to the Uno Residence. Nigel walked up to the houses front door. His hand reached out hesitantly for the door knob. He turned the knob, pushing the door in, allowing him to walk into the house.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Nigel asked nervously as he entered the house. "Anyone here?"

"Who's that? Is someone at the door?" Nigel turned, finding his father, Monty Uno, standing before him.

"Dad? Dad!" Nigel ran forward, hugging Monty. "Dad…"

"…" Monty stood there speechless. Monty shook his head and looked down at Nigel. "Um…I'm sorry…but I don't know you…I don't have a son."

Nigel looked up to Monty, the look on his face visibly showing the horror Monty's words brought the boy. "…"

"Now, please…let go of me, boy." Monty said, his patience wearing down.

Nigel let go of Monty, beginning to walk backwards, eyes wide and watering. "Who's there, honey?" Nigel's mother asked as she appeared behind Monty.

"Just some poor child believing us to be his parents." Monty shook his head. "Now if he was that Dickson boy, well then I'd let him in here without hesitation, but this one is a bald freak, a bald, bald freak."

Nigel turned around and dashed out of the house, mentally trying to understand what was going on. 'Maybe…maybe Infinity has something to do with this…at least I hope so…' Nigel thought as he ran down the street.

The neighbors all walked out of their houses, all eyes on Nigel as he ran down the street. "Mommy, who's that boy?" A six-year old asked, standing behind her mother.

"I don't know, but that bald head of his is just unnatural." The mother said, repulsed. "Now, only if Chad was here, he'd handle this bald whelp."

"Huh! Look at it run!" A teen with a buzz cut shouted as he pointed at Nigel. "Run Baldy, Run! Run! Ha ha ha ha! Someone get Dickson to take this bald freak out!"

Nigel ran his mind racing, all trying to make sense out of it all. 'What is going on?!' Nigel shouted mentally. Nigel stopped running, coming to a halt as he ran by what looked like his old elementary school, Gallagher Elementary.

The school bell rang. Students began to funnel out of the school like a flash flood. Every student, those engrossed in conversation and those not, suddenly stopped in place, all eyes drifting towards Nigel.

Amongst the crowd of students, Nigel recognized many. He could see Rachel, Abby, the members of his old sector, many operatives whom he'd attended Arctic Training with, and even stand-alone operatives like Numbuh 101.

Nigel smiled, stepping forward towards the crowd and towards his friends. 'Wait.' Nigel froze. 'This isn't right…' Nigel looked over to a nearby sign. The sign showed the name of the school to the whole world. 'Gallagher Elementary…a school for Grades one through five…' Nigel scanned the crowd once more, finding Rachel and many others apart of The Society looking the same way from when he'd last seen them.

Nigel's eyes looked over to Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie, finding them all to look older, more like teenagers. 'Why would they be teenagers…and still be attending an elementary school?' Nigel mentally asked.

"Bald." One of the students stated.

"Bald." Another chimed in.

"Bald!" A dozen more exclaimed.

"Bald! Bald! Bald!" soon enough, all students were pointing at Nigel and shouting at him. The students began to walk forward. "Bald! Bald! Bald!" They screamed as they charged forward at Nigel.

Nigel's eyes widened. The GKND operative spun around and took off running away from the crowd.

"BALD!" The students cried out as they chased after Nigel.

Nigel ran as fast as he could. The things he learned in Arctic Training resurfacing with every step. Every mission he'd ever been on, flashed before his eyes as he leapt over a nearby fence in order to lose the students. Too Nigel's dismay, the students merely climbed over the fence and continued to pursue Nigel.

Nigel huffed as he kept running. The years he'd spent with the GKND, the countless hours he'd spent in space kept him focused. Every muscle, every reflex sharpened, his mind calculating his next moves at a rapid pace.

Nigel began to run towards a nearby house, keeping in mind that his pursuers were right behind him. Nigel leapt forward, jumping onto the side of the house. Nigel threw his arms up, his finger nails scratching against the side of the house. Nigel pulled himself up, hurriedly climbing on top of the house.

Nigel stood atop the house's roof, looking down at the crowd of students. Nigel felt a slight pain under his finger nails. Nigel held his hands up to his eyes, finding his hands bleeding. 'Sloppy', Nigel thought as his hands shook with pain. '_Painfully _sloppy.'

The students began to walk over one another, making a human ladder for the rest to climb the house. Instinct kicking in, Nigel ran across the roof, leaping off and landing on the roof of the house beside it. The students gave chase after Nigel, on the roofs and on the streets.

Run. That was all Nigel could do. Just run. No explanation for it, just run as fast as he can to avoid the angry mob of students that were now chasing him. Even with primal instinct, flight or fight, Nigel's mind kept wandering back to the many questions he wished to be answered. 'What is going on?! Why are they chasing me?! Why didn't my parents recognize me?!' Nigel screamed mentally.

Jumping off another rooftop and onto another, Nigel soon noticed the many residents of the homes leaving to join the mob of students in chasing Nigel.

Adrenaline flowing through his veins, years of enduring pain and forcing himself to keep going finally paying off, Nigel kept running. 'This is getting me nowhere.' Nigel thought as he kept running, never looking back. 'Sooner or later I'll get tired, sooner or later I'll stop and then, then they'll have me…'

Nigel shut his eyes, keeping that thought as far away as possible. 'That _won't_ be happening.' Nigel reached for his J.U.D.G.E., removing it from his holster. "Exos!" Nigel shouted, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E to glow yellow.

Nigel leapt off the roof of another house, landing on another. Nigel quickly spun around, aiming his J.U.D.G.E. at the edge of the previous house's roof. As the students on the roofs drew closer to the edge, Nigel's trigger finger began to squeeze around the trigger. Nigel stopped, however, noticing that Rachel was leading the students, Nigel hesitated.

Rachel leapt off the roof, onto the one Nigel was currently on. Nigel raised his arms to block a kick from Rachel, being knocked over from the force of the kick. Rachel punched downwards at Nigel. Nigel caught Rachel's fist, placing his leg between them in order to keep her at bay.

The sounds of footsteps hammered the rooftop beside the one Nigel was currently on quickly drew his attention away from Rachel and to his J.U.D.G.E. 'If I don't…they'll swarm me eventually kill me…' Nigel's eyes ran over the oncoming students, many people he knew, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, Fanny Fulbright and Wally Beatles. All racing towards him with a soulless need for blood in their eyes, the same look that Rachel was giving him right at that very moment as she tried desperately to reach for his throat.

'I've killed before…' Nigel's eyes narrowed, recalling every face, every memory of every person he'd had to put down, each having threatened him and his friend's lives. Nigel sighed, pulling the trigger. '…The only difference here…' Nigel thought as the explosive slug made its way towards the students on the roof. '…My friends are the one's threatening my life.'

The explosion rocked the neighboring houses. Rachel lost her footing, allowing Nigel to shove her off as debris and metal rained down from the neighboring rooftop. Nigel sighed, regretting what he'd done as Wally's sparking head rolled onto the rooftop. 'Wait…' Nigel raised a brow. 'Since when did people's heads spark?'

Upon closer inspection, Nigel found part of Wally's head completely missing, revealing a square metallic head within. 'That's not Wally. That's a robot.' Nigel narrowed his eyes angrily. Nigel turned his head towards the mangled bodies on the neighboring roof, finding them all to be the same as Wally. "You're all robots… You're all robots!" Nigel shouted angrily.

The Robot Rachel stood back on her feet, preparing for another assault on Nigel. 'Ever since I left to the GKND, I've felt like everything around me was so fragile, like a thin glass I could break if I ever had the urge to do so.' Nigel thought to himself as the robot Rachel charged at him. 'I've always had to keep watch on my actions, knowing that I could easily end anyone's life. And I have, accident or not, I have.'

The Robot Rachel lunged forward, aiming to punch through Nigel's skull. Nigel merely grabbed a hold of the Robot Rachel's fist, glaring menacingly at the imitation. 'But I'm not fighting anything alive. I'm fighting machines that wish to end my life. What we have here…is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose.'

With the flick of his wrist, Nigel ripped the Robot Rachel's arm off, tossing it aside to the waiting mob of robots below. The Robot Rachel backed away, only for Nigel to raise his J.U.D.G.E. "Bang." Nigel said under his breath, pulling the trigger. The explosive slug collided with the robot's head, rendering it to melted scrap.

'I could've easily torn it apart.' Nigel thought to himself, turning to see Robot Rachel's arm lying on the ground below. 'But I won't go there… Even if they are robots, I will not bring myself back there…a place where I'm afraid I won't again be able to come back from.'

Nigel raised his J.U.D.G.E and began to shoot explosive slugs down at the crowd below. The air smelt of singed metal as Robots flew left to right, thrown from the explosions or rendered to heaps of slag. Yellow explosive rounds rained down on the crowd once more. Nigel continuously pulled the trigger of the J.U.D.G.E. until no robot was left standing. Ashes rose from the ground, sparks flew from the destroyed robots, Nigel stood looking down from the rooftop, the fires and destruction reflecting off his blue eyes.

Nigel huffed, anger subsiding. Pressing a switch on the side of the J.U.D.G.E., the empty clip fell out from within the 2x4 weapon. Nigel slammed another multi slug clip into the J.U.D.G.E.

"Nigel Uno." Nigel turned to see a slim square headed robot with nothing indicating it had the ability to see, a small torso with black stripes running along it, and slim metal legs and flimsy metal arms with three digits on each hand.

"So you're what was underneath all that metal skin." Nigel said approaching the robot, crushing Robot Wally's head under his feet. "Why am I here?"

"Nigel Uno." The robot lunged forward at Nigel.

Nigel dodged, countering with a punch of his own. The robot blocked instantly, not even facing Nigel. The robot spun around, shoving Nigel backwards, knocking the GKND operative off balance. Nigel quickly regained his footing, taking up a fighting stance. Nigel relaxed slightly, watching as the Robot took off running in the direction the robots were chasing him towards.

'No.' Nigel thought, his eyes narrowing. 'No more running, now I _chase_.' Nigel ran after the Robot. With surprising speed, Nigel found himself dashing towards the running Robot as a white building came into view.

"Nigel Uno." The Robot's monotonous voice echoed as Nigel drew ever closer to the mechanoid. The Robot leapt up into the air as if flying, landing at the top of the building. The robot turned around, it's head tilted downward as if it were staring at Nigel. "Nigel Uno." The Robot spoke as if taunting the bald brit.

Nigel leapt high into the air, landing on the side of the building, grabbing onto a flag pole that stuck out the side of the building. Nigel through himself off the flag pole and up to the roof of the building, barely grabbing onto the edge. Nigel pulled himself up. He turned to see the Robot standing there before him.

"Nigel Uno." It spoke Nigel's name.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Nigel shouted, looking up over to the Robot.

"…Nigel Uno…" The Robot spoke slowly.

'I know very little of what happened, what brought me here.' Nigel thought standing up, glaring at the robot before him as he approached it. 'This one robot is unlike the others. It's not hidden from view, no fake skin to cover up what it is. Markings painted on it, making it stand out. It speaks only my name, unlike the others.'

"…I'm going to ask you this again…and you'll answer…why am I here?" Nigel asked, reaching for his J.U.D.G.E.

"Nigel Uno." Nigel drew his J.U.D.G.E., only for the robot to lunge out for the glowing yellow barrel, forcing it downward as Nigel pulled the trigger. The explosive round blew a hole into the roof, causing both Nigel and the Robot to fall down into the dark interior of the building.

Pain. He felt the agonizing pressure and irritating stings associated with the word. His head pounded, vision clouded in the dark. Through the hole in the roof above, the feint Moon light shined down on Nigel.

Nigel forced himself up, pushing aside debris in order to stand. Nigel looked down to the robot, now lying down on the ground broken in two at the mid-section. "Got anything else you'd like to say?" Nigel said, breathing heavily.

"…" The robot sparked. "…Chad…Dickson…" With those two words stated, the lights flipped on within the building, revealing its interior features to Nigel. Nigel's eyes widened as he found himself in a giant room with bleacher stands. The bleachers were filled to the brim with Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 74.239, and Numbuh C4 look-alikes.

"I've got to say loser," Nigel recognized the voice. It sounded older but it was unmistakable as to whom it belonged too. "You never disappoint."

Nigel turned around. "Hello Chad."

Chad Dickson, the former Numbuh 274, the greatest traitor known to all Kids Next Door, stood laughing armed with a modified Battle Ready Armor. "So, Uno, I take it you didn't take the hints that I was the one behind this? Cause if you didn't, then I _really _have to question Infinity and whoever runs the GKND about the selection process."

"Still mad about how they chose me over you?" Nigel asked, keeping his J.U.D.G.E. at his side.

"Imagine being promised the world, Uno. Imagine that. And then imagine that promise being ripped apart in front of you." Chad glared at Nigel. "Imagine the feeling, that all of your sacrifices, you had to make. How you promised Numbuh 100 that that you would be the best Supreme Leader, yet you left a disgrace under false guidance that it was all for the 'greater good'. You had to hurt so many people that you cared for, so many friends you had to shut out of your life. And then you sever all ties with your peers all together so no one would miss you, so they'd forget you as you help save the universe..."

Chad clenched his fists. "And then…and then you're told that someone else, one of the few operatives you could always say was a true friend even, is chosen. You begin to feel that your entire life was a lie that everything you've done was for nothing. All so that friend of yours could go in your place, despite having hurt way more than he has, despite having wasted your time, energy, and life devoted to a belief that never truly believed in you." Chad glared at Nigel. "Imagine that Uno, Imagine that."

"I can imagine that." Nigel said calmly. "I do have a few questions though, if you'd be so kind to answer them."

"You know what, fine, yeah, I'll answer your stupid questions." Chad smirked evilly.

"How'd you gather together all these robots, not to mention how'd you ambush me and manage to replace everyone here with robots?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I think I'll start with the 'replacing' topic." Chad began to explain. "You see, this isn't your neighborhood, in fact, we aren't even in Virginia. No, this here was an abandoned Icarus Corp building in Nevada. After spending a year in preparation for this little reunion, I'd managed to reconstruct your childhood neighborhood."

"And what of the robots and ambushing me?" Nigel said, pressing his questions and waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, the robots were actually simpler to acquire than you'd realize." Chad smirked, rubbing his nose. "Icarus Corp, back then before being bought by Wesley Dodds, was owned by Jonah Icarus, he aspired to destroy all of kid kind, going so far as commissioning a program called 'Project Zeta'. Project Zeta was basically the mass production of cheap to manufacture robots for his own personal army. Thankfully, they were so cheap that the abandoned building that we now stand in had a _lot _of robots just sitting and gathering dust. A lot certainly went down during the Sixth Age."

"And ambushing me?"

"Well, that was actually a little bit more complicated." Chad began. "I had no idea when you'd show up again. I did, however, spy on Infinity when he formed the original Society. I never could exactly get close to him or bug the base. But then, I found out you were back after witnessing your astonishing return via crashing in the middle of the desert."

"I doubled my efforts, waiting for the appropriate time to strike, waiting for when you went on a mission solo. That became increasingly hard as more and more of your friends found their way into The Society. But thankfully, trust is apparently hard to come by with your inner circle. Someone bugged Numbuh Infinity's office, all I had to do was piggy back on its signal and then I could listen in on that tuxedo wearing freak. I heard about your mission, including some _other_ _things_, but it was finally my moment to strike."

"I followed your helicopter to your 'mission', by the way the only reason you were sent there was to keep you out of the way as Infinity de-briefed Carol on her experiences in an alternate universe. And then, once you were alone in that building, I used my modified B.R.A. to electrocute the door, shocking you the minute you came into contact with it. Any more questions?"

"No, no I think that's enough." Nigel muttered.

"So, you know what comes next." Chad said, taking a fighting stance, his gloved arms sparking electricity.

"Depends, do you really want this battle to be all about power armor vs. a smart gun? Or do you want this to be about you vs. me? Just me, Nigel, and you, Chad?" Nigel said, tossing his J.U.D.G.E. aside.

"Feh." Chad's gloves ceased their electric activity. "Fine… Just Nigel and Chad. No gadgets, no freaky tricks, just man vs. man. Chad vs. Nigel."

"Chad vs. Nigel." Nigel repeated as he took a fighting stance.

"Don't worry Uno, I burry you in the back yard somewhere." Chad dashed forward with amazing speed, catching Nigel by surprise. Chad lunged forward, punching Nigel in the gut then across his face. Nigel recovered and elbowed Chad before powering through with quick jabs across the face.

Chad spun around, bringing his fist with him and socking Nigel. Nigel, unfazed, punched Chad repeatedly across the chest, denting his Battle Ready Armor with every blow. Chad scowled, bringing his fists together and raising them into the air. Chad slammed downwards, connecting with Nigel's shoulder. Nigel cringed at the pain but kept up with his assault. Nigel punched at Chad's armor covered ribs, cracking the armor and causing a sickening crunch emit from Chad's rib cage.

Chad merely shrugged it off. He punched Nigel across his face once more, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. "AAAAHHH!" Chad cried out as he ran and punched downward at Nigel. Nigel rolled away, dodging Chad's punch. Chad's fist broke through the stone floor, exposing the water pipes in the floor and cracking them, causing water to shoot across the floor. With a grunt, Chad removed his fist from the stone. He turned to his right, only to be greeted with another punch across his face.

Nigel punched at Chad's shoulder and then at his forehead, knocking his helmet off. Chad backup, regaining his composure as Nigel ran at him. Chad met him half way, both lunging into a punch. Their fists connected cracking or breaking their knuckles. Chad punched with his left, only for Nigel to spin around him and punch him in the back. Chad quickly turned, punching at Nigel.

Nigel quickly brought his arms together, blocking the punch but still being thrown back due to the wet floor. Nigel breathed heavily as did Chad. Both of their injuries becoming more apparent, slowing their reaction time and taking away much of the force behind every punch.

Chad began to laugh. "Well loser…I got to say that it was nice to have a good one on one match for once…"

"But you're just going to use your armor's powers, are you?" Nigel said, clutching his hurt shoulder.

"You know me so well loser." Chad smirked as electricity ran through his gloves. Chad rose his hands, shooting bolts of electricity at Nigel. The first bolt knocked Nigel off his feet, shocking the bald brit and sending him flying backwards. The second bolt collided with the water pipe in the ground. The metal pipe acted as a conductor, shocking the water that emerged from the pipe. The electricity ran through the soaked J.U.D.G.E. on the floor, causing the 2x4 weapon to shoot an explosive round at Chad, who merely dodged the slug, letting it hit the wall behind him.

"Come on Uno. Let's finish this." Chad smirked, despite the pain in his ribs.

"I broke at least two ribs, Chad." Nigel muttered, getting back onto his feet. "That's not all I can break."

"I'd like to see you try." Chad muttered as he let loose with more bolts of electricity. Nigel barely dodged, the bolts striking the far wall. "Ahhh!" Chad let loose with more bolts of electricity, failing to hit Nigel with each one. "I need more power…" Chad muttered. He turned to one of the bleachers, noticing the many look-alikes. "Perfect."

"Chad?" Nigel asked, noticing as Chad stopped his onslaught of energy bolts. Chad began to grab ahold of each individual robot, syphoning the energy out of them. "This modified B.R.A. has plenty of surprises, Nigel." Chad smirked as he absorbed the last amount of energy from the last robot.

His gloves began to emit electricity sporadically. "This'll finish you off." Chad muttered as he channeled every last bit of energy through one glove. Chad smirked as he prepared to let loose a barrage of electric bolts, only for his armor to begin to crack. "What?"

"Chad?!" Nigel shouted out to Chad as the room, the building, and the fake neighborhood were enveloped by white light.

* * *

**The Society: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

"Alright." Numbuh Infinity spoke to Lance over a radio. "Keep searching In the air, I'll contact Rachel's team and see the progress she's made."

All of a sudden, the door to Infinity's office swung open. Nigel stepped into the office, Chad's charred body in his arms. Nigel, looked to Infinity with disgust as he set Chad on his desk. "You never should've lied to him if I was always going to be the one that would be chosen."

"I did what needed to be done." Numbuh Infinity said, closing Chad's eyes.

"And look what that's gotten us." Nigel muttered, shaking his head at Infinity. "How many more lies are you going to tell? How many more until enough is enough, huh? When will it all end?"

"…" Infinity remained silent.

"Fine…don't answer." Nigel turned and began to walk away. "Just remember Infinity…lies don't help anyone. I really hope you'll remember that." Nigel walked away, slamming Infinity's office door shut behind him.

Infinity slumped in his seat, head hung low.

* * *

**Oregon: Secret Underground Laboratory**

"You want to get revenge for the deaths of your siblings, do you Bruce?" Benedict asked his son, Bruce, the only surviving member of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Of course Father." Bruce said, cautiously as his father, Benedict Uno led him down a stair case. "Why?"

"I want you, Bruce, to do something for me." Benedict said as he and his son came upon a door. Benedict opened the door, revealing a laboratory. "Chester, are you here?"

"Of course." Chester said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Good, show my son the army you've created for me." Benedict smirked as thousands of cackling sounds echoed throughout the shadows behind Chester.

"What is that?" Bruce asked, chills running down his spine from the noises.

"Let me present the latest in Biological Warfare, The Swarm!" Chester said as three enlarged insects emerged from the shadows. "Easily the most intelligent of The Swarm, Dorsalis prefers advanced combat to his own natural instincts." Chester motioned to a giant beetle with missile launchers attached to its shell.

"Hello." Dorsalis greeted Benedict and Bruce.

"I give you, Tarsus, the most imposing of The Swarm. Able to bring the tallest and sturdiest buildings down in a matter of seconds." Chester motioned to a giant ant. Tarsus merely clapped his mandibles together. "Not exactly the brightest of The Swarm, but he's still up there."

"And then finally, the most dangerous of The Swarm, Hindwing is exceptionally the perfect sadist and abomination." Chester said, pointing to the giant wasp hovering in the sky.

"Greetings!" Hindwing cackled.

"Okay…" Bruce said awkwardly. "Uh…Father…what is it you want me to do with these exactly?"

"Well lead them of course." Benedict smiled as he took in the sight of The Swarm. "They are my new army. The same technology used to create the lice from all those years ago, used to make this army."

"But…there are only three, how is this an army?" Bruce said, motioning to the three oversized bugs.

"You misunderstand son, these aren't your troops, these are your lieutenants." Benedict snapped his fingers, signaling Chester to turn on the lights. As soon as the lights turned on, Bruce's eyes widened, where the shadows once were, now thousands of bugs identical to the first three all sat or hovered in anticipation.

"We are The Swarm."

* * *

**Yep...I'm tired.**


	19. XVI: A Day In The Life

**Not really a lot of action in this one, just character development before some stuff hits the fan next chapter. Well, yeah I've also begun work on two other projects so I'll be managing my time between all three. Smiley face.**

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

**August 5****th**

"Movie Night!" Rack and Ruin exclaimed as they ran into the Rec Room. The Siamese twins jumped up and down before finally setting themselves on the floor in front of the television. "It's Movie Night!"

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." William muttered as dissected a wooden clock.

"Is the noise really necessary?" Wytch asked annoyed, taking her attention from an open book in her hands.

"Do I question you when you partake in your favorite pass time?" William narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Wytch. "You know…that thing with the book and the paper…what Roady does but he does it because it's his life's goal and you…you do it for fun."

"…You mean reading?" Wytch raised a brow behind her hood.

"Yeah, that…you jerk." William shook his head at Wytch.

"How am I a jerk?" Wytch asked, offended.

"Well, you read _all _the time in front of a friendly giant who happens to also like shooting things." William spoke, his and Wytch's eyes slowly drifting off towards Roady, who was slowly reading his massive book. "Face it…its _really_ insensitive."

"…I _hate_ you." Wytch glared.

"A _lot_ of people do." William smirked before returning to his attention back to the wooden clock. "Tick, tock, tick, tock."

"So…do what kind of movies do _you _prefer?" Josh asked his arm around Sand.

"I prefer suspenseful thriller." Sand replied as she removed her gas mask. "You know…something that just sucks into the story and leaves you baffled. How about you?"

"I like…I like _westerns_." Josh said embarrassed. "I…like westerns, they're fun, you know. Nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

"No shame in liking a specific genera." Sand smiled.

"Yeah…just wish there were more of them…" Josh trailed off.

"You know…I've never actually been to a gathering of people where we…you know…just hanged out. It's always been, work, work, build this, build that, and punch an adult. So…how are…you…two...?" Gabe trailed off as he soon realized that Fanny and Patton, whom he had been talking to, were now engulfed in a game of tongue wrestling. Gabe sighed, his head hung low. "…I wish I had a girlfriend…"

"Where's Nigel?" Rachel asked as she rested her arm on a couch's arm rest.

"Not sure." Bartie shrugged as Virginia took a seat beside him, bringing fresh popcorn with her. "Mind if I…?" Bartie motioned to the popcorn in Virginia's hands. Virginia obliged Bartie, allowing him to grab some. "Mmmm…Popcorn."

"I'm…I'm going to check up on Nigel, make sure he doesn't do something crazy." Rachel said aloud, before departing the room.

"Anyone know where Angelie is?" Lance asked amongst the collective group of Society members.

"No clue."

"I think she's in the Cafeteria."

"In her room?"

"Hallways."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah…okay." Lance head for the doorway. "I'll…I'll just go and find her…"

"Ow!" Thomas shouted randomly, gaining everyone's attention.

"You alright there, Thomas?" Ted, the former Numbuh 42 from Sector X, asked.

"Oh…yeah." Thomas inspected his hand. "I…I need to check on something…" Thomas said before getting up and departing from the room.

"…Does anyone else have anyone they need to console, or 'talk' to, and possibly anything they need to 'check' on?" William asked aloud.

"I need to get a drink…"

"…I need my blanky…"

"…I actually need to-"

"Just what I thought!" William shouted, cutting everyone off. "Someone start the movie!"

"Tais-toi, je suis sur le coup ... sérieux qui a laissé cet homme dans la société?" Alouetee spoke in French, rolling her eyes at William as she placed a DVD into the T.V. "Je veux dire sérieusement ... on aurait pu obtenu Wally et Kuki, mais pas nous obtenir un deuxième longeron avec des manières horribles."

"Shhh!" Rack and Ruin shot Alouetee a dirty look.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

"You do realize what you're asking me…right?" Soulless glared at Numbuh Infinity, who was flanked by the GKND operative Numbuh 8/92. "As well as how much self-restraint I am using in order to prevent myself from assaulting you."

"I am quite aware of the time and effort you put into retrieving RAMON-4's memories…" Numbuh Infinity spoke calmly. "But, it would be best if none saw what you pulled out of the robot."

"Infinity…I saw what RAMON went through…what caused him to go rampant…and what he did. I've seen the murder and mayhem he's caused to a vast amount of people. I also have seen who is responsible for RAMON's corruption…and you know who it is…" Soulless turned to Numbuh 8/92. "You both do."

"Yes." Numbuh 8/92 confirmed.

"Soulless-Dr. Sullivan-you and I both know why we can't show this to anyone else." Infinity spoke coldly.

"…Yes, I know…but shouldn't Nigel be at least informed of…these _methods_?"

"That RAMON was a failed experiment for something bigger than anyone can comprehend… No, Soulless, I don't think he should know." Infinity spoke, holding out his hand to Soulless. "No one else can see this…no one. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." Soulless said, handing a disk over to Infinity. "I scrubbed RAMON-4's memory…he's blank now. I also deleted everything else on my computer…as per your instructions."

"Good." Infinity snapped the disk in two. "Thank you Soulless…you have no idea how damaging this could've been." With that said, Infinity and Numbuh 8/92 departed.

"I have an Idea…" Soulless walked back to his work station. There, he walked up to a picture of his daughter and spun it around, revealing a USB drive taped to it. "Trust me."

* * *

**The Society: Cafeteria**

"Ouch…ow-ow." Terry held his burnt right hand up in the air for him to inspect. "Thomas is going to kill me…"

"I would…but that would be suicide." Terry turned around, finding his twin brother Thomas standing in the kitchen. "You had to burn your hand?"

"…Does it hurt?" Terry pointed to his brother's right hand.

"Yeah…of course it does." Thomas sighed. "…You should put some ice on that." Thomas pointed to his brother's hand.

"I can't find any." Terry moved away from the stove.

"You sure, doesn't seem like you moved away from the stove until I got here." Thomas shook his head, annoyed with his brother. "Look…Terry…you have to be careful…"

"Thomas…it was just a slight burn, nothing to get too worked up over." Terry in a low tone as he fished ice out of the freezer. "I get it, the spasms are becoming more and more frequent…but _I_ can't help that, _we_ can't help that…it's just how we were born."

"They were never like this before…heck…I'd honestly rather be like Geoff and Gus…at least then we wouldn't be suffering like this…" Thomas ran his hand through his hair as leaned against the kitchen counter. "What I'm trying to say is…well…Terry…you're acting a bit more reckless than usual…you can't just let yourself get knocked around…for both our sakes."

"…Just worried about yourself…huh?" Terry glanced over to his brother. "You're afraid that if anything happened to me…that you'll be affected by it as well. That's why you never wanted me to join the KND…because you couldn't risk me getting hurt…or rather you couldn't risk being inadvertently hurt by something that happens to me."

"Look, Terry, that's not what I mean." Thomas raised his voice slightly.

"You don't have to explain…I already know why you're even having this talk with me…I catch back in the Rec Room…" Terry grabbed the pan of pizza on the stove before nudging his brother, walking off to the Rec Room.

Thomas looked downward, staring at the tile floor. Thomas shook uncontrollably before stopping suddenly, 'Another spasm…' Thomas thought. 'They're becoming more frequent…'

* * *

**The Society: Hallways**

Lance rounded a corner deep in thought. 'Where could she be?' He asked himself mentally.

Lance eventually stumbled upon an open door, leading him into The Society workshop, where many worked on their gear and created new tools. "Angelie? Are you in here? Angelie?"

"Lance? Hey, I'm over here!" Angelie's voice echoed throughout the workshop.

"Where here?" Lance asked, slightly confused.

"Testing area here!" Angelie shouted, giving Lance a more specific location.

"Okay!" Lance made his way to the testing area, finding Angelie with a table load of weapons. "What's with all the guns?"

"You really think Gabe and Alouetee were the only ones who could build their own weapons." Angelie spoke low as she examined a red and silver weapon.

"Actually, I also thought that Rachel, Soulless, and Pete could make their own weapons." Lance joked.

"Funny." Angelie muttered as she took aim with the weapon at an unusually detailed test dummy.

"So…what is that supposed to do?" Lance asked, intrigued by the design of the weapon.

"It's supposed to shoot flaming wads of paper at high velocity." Angelie pulled the trigger, only for the weapon to spark and fall apart in her arms. "Piece of junk." Angelie tossed the weapon aside. "Mind handing me the blue one?" Angelie pointed to the table of untested weapons.

Lance picked up the blue weapon and handed it to her, also picking up a silver pistol like weapon with three barrels. "Mind if I help?"

"Sure." Angelie took aim and fired at the dummy, sending a wad of sharp pencils at it.

Lance aimed with the pistol, launching an enlarged M.A.R.B.L.E. at the dummy, only for it to miss and hit the back wall, exploding on impact. "Well…at least it works. So…you just going to head over to the Rec Room for movie night or are you just going to hang out here and shoot at that surprisingly heavily detailed dummy?"

"I'm going to shoot the dummy if that's alright with you." Angelie set the weapon down and walked over to the table, grabbing a yellow and black weapon. "So, you going to head over?" Angelie smiled at Lance.

"Nah, not my thing." Lance returned the smile. "Mind if I keep helping you with these things?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**The Society: Outside Carol's Quarters**

Carol exited her room, rubbing her puffy eyes. 'Pull it together Pariuhs!' Carol mentally shouted at herself. 'You're better than this.'

Carol closed her door behind her, taking off down the halls of The Society. She felt a familiar yet forgotten buzz in her back pocket. She dug through the pocket, pulling out a cell phone. She checked the caller ID, only to find an unknown number. Regardless, she answered it. "Hello?" Carol asked cautiously.

"_Carol." _A familiar voice replied.

Carol smirked. "Well, well…and here I thought you died on me."

"_Been there, done that." _The voice replied with a light chuckle.

"First things first…how did you get my number?" Carol asked harshly.

"_I talked to your parents…they're worried about you." _The voice on the receiving end spoke in a sympathetic tone.

"I find that really unlikely." Carol rolled her eyes. She checked the hallway in order to assure herself that no one was listening on her conversation. "So, what is it you need me to do?"

"_I'll get to that in a moment."_

"Well hurry up, I pay for every minute on this thing."

"_Okay, look…Carol…we need to talk…in person…to sort a few things out." _

"Oh yeah we do…I honestly was surprised you didn't bring anything up to begin with." Carol let out a humorless laugh. "Now why did you really call?"

"_That actually was what I intended to call you about…also along with something else." _

"Shoot."

"_I need you to put Kent Nelson on the phone…"_

* * *

**The Society: Outside Nigel's Quarters**

"Hey, Nigel." Rachel knocked on the door to Nigel's room. "Are you in there?"

The door opened, Nigel standing there before Rachel. "Hey Rachel." Nigel smiled wearily, obviously exhausted.

"Hey, Nigel. You coming to movie night?" Rachel asked.

"No, not today." Nigel yawned. "Yesterday wasn't exactly a very good day for me…I haven't exactly been able to sleep."

"Oh…are you worried? That might be what's keeping you from sleeping." Rachel suggested.

"Trust me, Rachel." Nigel leaned against the doorway. "I've been worried before…but I never lost sleep over it."

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened with…with…"

"It's alright, you can say his name." Nigel said, not wanting to beat around the bush. "I don't think it has anything to do with Chad."

"How're you sure?" Rachel asked, skeptical.

"Because, he isn't exactly the first person who met an untimely end because of my actions." Nigel brought his eyes to the ground. "In total…I've killed about ten people…the Delightful Children, four of them anyways, a space pirate named Runner, two nameless adults aboard Runner's ship, Major Mrs. Manners, Lex and now Chad. I've come to a realization, Rachel, I've realized that there will be moments where killing my enemies will be my only option and I can live with that. That's why I am so sure."

"I never thought you'd say that, Solider." Rachel couldn't help but stare at Nigel's weakened state, he was sickly pale and obviously barely able to muster the strength to answer his own door, relying on the support of the doorway to hold him up. "Mind if I come in, so that you can sit down?"

"I'd like that." Nigel admitted. Rachel walked through the doorway, helping Nigel back to his bed.

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

**Hours Later**

"That movie stunk." William muttered as he took a sip of his soda. Many of those in attendance had gotten up and left after the movie ended, however, a few still lingered in the Rec Room to socialize around a circular table.

"A movie about talking Ostriches in Canada as they try to adapt to winter weather and find love in the form of a Moose…yeah…that movie stunk real good." Wytch threw a piece of cold popcorn into her mouth.

"I still find Ostriches to be funny." William laughed as he took another swing at his soda.

"Would it be because Ostriches look bald like a certain operative we all know?" Gabe asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, you _are_ smart! I always thought the lab coat was for show but you just proved me wrong!" William let out a laugh.

"You know, I've always wondered, what is it between you and Nigel anyways?" Virginia asked, leaning forward in her seat as Bartie handed her a soda.

"Really? I thought everyone knew." William raised a brow.

"Well…it seems they don't know. You should fill them in, William." Gabe smirked.

"Quiet girlfriend-less, you don't know either." Wytch shot a dirty look at Gabe.

"I tried." Gabe shrugged.

"Well, depends, do you really want to know?" William asked, leaning forward.

"Kind of."

"Maybe."

"A little."

"Yes."

"Alright then." William began. "It started all the way back in Arctic Training. Me and Nigel were a part of the same Cadet Class. He was…different…he was bald, he was older than some of the others…and so…we started treating him like dirt. Personally, I joined in as part of a survival measure."

"A survival measure?" Virginia asked, yawned.

"Yeah, not a lot of people can stand my pass time with clocks. It was my means of escape, you see, my father wasn't exactly the nicest of all and my mother's a bit neglectful. I'm actually in between foster homes at the moment. That's why I'm here, in The Society; I wasn't originally recruited until Josh found out about my little situation."

"Well sad story over, our verbal assaults soon turned into physical ones. The guy always managed to walk it off, as if it was nothing." William took another sip out of his can of soda. "You could say I took it as a bit of a challenge. One day, me and a few other cornered him, except this time, someone saw us. It was Abigail Lincoln, and, at the time, a full-fledged member of the KND. She stopped us and handed out several beatings. Turned out she was the one who got Nigel into the KND and his confidant."

"She wrote us all up, I was about the only one who wasn't kicked out of Arctic over that little stunt. And so, I behaved for a while, until we graduated. After a while in the KND, my little obsession with clocks became a bit more public in the KND…and…well…not a lot of people liked it."

"They started terrorizing me, breaking my clocks. Calling me a 'freak'. I saw it as the universes getting even for how I treated Nigel. Nigel was excepted, he was in a Sector full of friends, one of the most respected operatives in the entire history in the KND, and me…well…everyone new me as the one guy who got off scot free for terrorizing him, for making clocks when I called him 'bald'.

"And so, I guess it was my turn to be beat on, both at home and in the KND. One day, someone took notice…someone took notice of my little unfortunate standing with the rest of the kiddies. Numbuh 2030 approached me and offered me a place on the Prospectors, a place where I was safe, where I was with people who wouldn't judge me. I said yes."

"Although…well…there was one suggestion. I had to apologize to Nigel. It wasn't easy, but I did it. And, of course, just like the amazing Uno was, he accepted my apology. His standings with everyone else grew as people looked to him as some sort of white knight who was above petty vengeance…funny thing is…I found out he never really passed training, Abby gave him enough points to barely pass…you could thank the .D.S.E.T. for that piece of knowledge."

"And so I was with the Prospectors, had fun, punched a lot of people got sent to Arctic Prison, broke out, punched the crap out of two warring factions, punched even more people and then got back to making clocks. There, that's my story, that's me and Nigel's history. Okay?" William asked aloud, only to find that he'd put everyone to sleep. "Heh." William reached over for Virginia's unopened soda can. "Here's to another day in the life of 'who cares about second stringers'!" With that, William opened the can and drank alone in silence.

* * *

**End of this chapter. Next time...the beginning of the end...kind of...**


	20. XX: Sandstorm

**Man...it has been sometime since I updated anything. Had some things happen but besides that, I'm back! This chapter is mainly meant to wrap up Nolan's story. So, yeah... Smiley Face.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

**Two Years before Operation Z.E.R.O.**

"…It's official…" A ten year old Josh Puncture cracked a smile. "We rock!" He pumped his newly crafted spork launcher into the air. Beside Josh, five other kids around his age walked down a side walk away from the Sector Q tree house.

"We beat the bad guy, saved everyone from becoming adults and, best of all." A ten year old Nolan York motioned to the device he wore over his head. "With the H.E.A.D. ., everyone now knows everything about the Sixth Age of the KND, every former operative, everything that they contributed to, everything." Nolan cracked a smile. "Overall, this was a well spent weekend."

"I never was one for the whole team thing but…" A ten year old Carol Pariuhs began as she walked ahead of her friends. "…from what we did…there is no doubt in my mind that we are going to make a difference."

"Prospectors." A ten year old girl with short brown hair and a white lab coat smirked.

"Prospectors." A helmet wearing boy spoke enthusiastically.

"Prospectors." The rest of the kids chanted in unison.

"Nolan!" Nolan stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being called. The rest of the Prospectors halted and turned to their friend and then to the one who'd called out to their friend. It was an elderly man, no older than seventy and possibly more.

"Mr. Dodds." Nolan smiled at the sight of the elderly man.

"I can see you're out of that nasty funk you were in for quite some time, even got some friends here." The man, Dodds, spoke aloud as he looked over the Prospectors. "But where are my manners, hello children, I am Wesley Dodds, I'm a friend of Nolan's."

"It's cool guys, Wes is alright." Nolan to his friends, having noticed withdrawn weapons held behind their backs. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Nolan turned to Josh, sending the one armed boy a serious look.

"Right…come on guys, the ice cream is on me!" Josh shouted, knowing all too well that Nolan wished to be alone. The Prospectors walked off, some glancing back to Nolan and Wesley, still unsure of the elderly man.

"So…" Nolan turned to Wesley after watching his friends depart. "…What is it?"

"Just checking up on you." Dodds spoke honestly. "Your mother was worried about you again."

"I know…" Nolan sighed. "I'm still surprised any one is still worrying about me."

"You don't realize it Nolan, but people do care about you, your mother for instance. She works all day and worries about your wellbeing."

"Well Wes…I worry myself sometimes."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Secret Underground Bunker**

**August 6****th**

**Present Day**

'_I think about that day a lot. Mostly when I'm alone. Lately, I find myself being alone more than ever.'_

"How'd you find this place anyways?" Carol asked as she entered the dimly lit, dust ridden bunker. Behind her, an elderly man wearing a black suit and a cane followed close behind.

"I must admit Nolan; even I find the idea of you stumbling upon Dodds' last will and testament on accident to be fairly unlikely." Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate, spoke aloud.

A hooded gas mask wearing teen followed close behind. "I admit I'm not the best when it comes to lying to friends, I don't know how Infinity manages it, but I guess it comes with his gig." Sandman admitted.

'_I used to be some nameless kid. Until I was saved by Sector Q. Until I joined the Kids Next Door, until I formed the Prospectors, until I died.'_

"Well, besides that, Wesley never really told me much about his days back when you and him went prancing around in spandex with your little 'club'."

"If you really want to know, he wore the spandex jumpsuit only because his outfit was riddled with bullets." Kent Nelson narrowed his eyes at the floor as he recalled the events that led up to Dodds' decision to switch his costume.

"See, it's that kind of thing that I feel I was kept out of." Sandman complained as he walked up beside Carol. "He wasn't the only one."

'_When I was eight I moved into Quahog. I made friends. The most influential people in my life lived here.'_

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd bring that up." Carol rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you'd just wanted my company as you looked around an empty building with another old guy, no offense Kent."

"Look…Carol-" Sandman ended his sentence abruptly, catching sight of a large cylinder object with tubes and wires running out of it. "There it is."

'_He was my role model. He was like a father to me. His name was Wesley Dodds. He died when I was thirteen.'_

Kent Nelson stared at the tube, trying to recall where he'd seen it before. His eyes widened, he'd remembered where he'd seen it. "No…"

'_A former KND operative, Bob Johnson, killed him.'_

"Wes, despite how close we were, never told me anything about himself. I had to find those things out on my own." Sandman approached the tube. "This is one of those things."

"No…no…" Kent Nelson could only stare at the tube.

"So, what's in it then?" Carol asked, intrigued by the object before her.

"This is a cryogenics tube." Sandman spoke aloud. "The kind of thing in which you'd put someone in, in order to come back and fish them out later." Sandman walked up to the tube, finding a fogged up view port. "I read up on the title I wear now, Wes helped keep Nazi's out of the US, he also had a sidekick."

'_I took up where Wesley left off…I became The Sandman. Only now, however, do I find myself carrying out his final wish.'_

"Sandy…" Kent Nelson spoke breathlessly.

"No one ever mentioned the death of Sandy the Golden Boy, only that he disappeared." Carol walked behind Sandman, peering over his shoulder as he wiped off the view port. She gasped at the sight of what was in the tube. Behind the view port, in suspended animation, rested a humanoid creature made up of sand particles.

"S-Sanderson…Hawkins…" Kent Nelson spoke appearing as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yep." Sandman spoke softly. "The reason why I asked for you to be here Kent, is that your background in the magic department might be able to help restore Sandy here where modern science has failed."

"Oh…no…Wes…what did you do…"Kent Nelson stared in horror as he approached the tube.

"So…we're going to open it up?" Carol raised a brow.

"That's the idea." Sandman muttered, turning to Kent Nelson. "All due respect Nelson, but I need to know if you can help him."

"I-I should be able too." Nelson gulped as he supported himself on his cane.

'_Back in the KND, I was elected by my friends to be to lead the Prospectors. Back in the KND, I was known for considering every possibility, lest one of my own would lose their lives…to this day I am truly sorry John. But I am human, I make mistakes.'_

"Alright then." Sandman reached for the release switch. Sandman flipped the release switch and pulled the tube open. The three of the peered into the tube, just as the creature's eyes opened for the first time in years.

* * *

**The Society**

Within the walls of The Society, a certain bald brit found himself pushed to his limits once again. Despite his time spent in Arctic training, the countless foes he'd fought and all that he'd endured through in space apart of the GKND, nothing could prepare Nigel Uno for this.

"…Please…for the love of god…make it stop…" Nigel droned on as he hit his head on a table.

"Never!" Mary-Lou laughed as she and Fanny turned up the volume on the rec room television.

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh, so very round and super chunky, Bringing love where ever they go, Everyone's made of a big rainbow. Oh, red and orange, and pink and blue, Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, We love you!_

"Please…anyone…even William! Someone…please make it stop…" Nigel groaned.

"Why are you even here if you don't like Rainbow Monkey's?" Wytch asked.

"Depends, why are you here, I thought you said you didn't like Rainbow Monkey's?" Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"…It's a guilty pleasure of mine, okay." Wytch replied sheepishly.

"…I forgot how much the theme song hurt." Nigel muttered before slamming his head down on the table. "It's alright in small portions but…if you hear it for three straight hours…I-I I'd rather listen to the sound of nails scraping against a chalk board on repeat for _twelve_ hours!"

Nigel sighed. "Speaking of Rainbow Monkey's…whatever happened about RAMON-4's memories?" Wytch shrugged.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout…" William muttered angrily as he fiddled with a clock. "…here is my handle, here is my spout…" William shook his head as Fanny and Mary-Lou began to sing along with the Rainbow Monkey's. "I can't take it anymore!" Pieces of the clock flew from William's hands as he ran at Fanny and Mary-Lou, lunging for the remote.

"Give it here!" William reached for the remote in Fanny's hands.

"No!" Fanny brought a fist down on William's head, knocking the Prospector to the floor. "Yer gonna 'ave ta wait Prospector."

"Man…I really hate it when someone uses my affiliation in a negative sense." William sneered. William stood tall, looming over the seated Fanny and Mary-Lou. "And, most of all, I _really_ hated the two months I spent in the Arctic Prison."

"You're a real freak, you know that?" Mary-Lou remarked.

"I know." William shrugged, reaching for his propeller weapons.

"Excuse me." William looked over his shoulder, finding a 2x4 handgun pressed to his forehead. "Step away from my girlfriend." Patton threatened.

William blinked. "Dude…I don't know whether to punch you or feel sorry for you."

"William, please, shut up." Nigel stood from where he was seated. "I can agree with you that this is in fact too much of a good thing and is getting on my nerves as well."

"You mean you like this crud?" William raised a brow in surprise. "Dude…I always had you pegged as a Doctor Time Space fan… Guess I was wrong…crud that means I owe Roady twenty dollars then." William frowned. "Dammit."

Caught off guard, Patton was knocked off his feet by William. William spun around and lunged at Fanny. "Gimme that remote!" He shouted as he and Fanny wrestled over the device. Fanny fell to the ground, pulling the remote to her chest as William pulled upwards. As Fanny and William struggled over the remote, they began to unintentionally jump from channel to channel.

-_This just in!-_

_-Longest period of peace in years-_

_-Quahog is under attack by a giant sand creature!_

"Say what?" William asked his attention ripped away from his struggle with Fanny. Fanny seized the opportunity to punch William in the side of his jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"Don't mess with me." Fanny glared at William, going as far as to kick the unconscious Prospector.

"What is going on with my city?" Wytch asked aloud as the Quahog news played.

_Only weeks after The Anarchist attack on Quahog, which left over two hundred citizens dead and the entire city without power, a new threat has surfaced. It appears a giant sand creature has begun to run rampant down the streets of Quahog, particularly harming relief centers, an orphanage, and decimating a nearby elementary school._

Patton turned to Nigel. "We're getting involved, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Nigel said as he and the others rushed for the door, leaving behind an unconscious William.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

**Amongst Ruins**

"You alright?" Sandman asked as he helped Kent Nelson out if the rubble. Kent Nelson remained silent, merely staring at the ground. "Fine." Sandman muttered, setting Kent Nelson down on the ground.

"…Sanderson…what's become of him…?" Kent Nelson muttered to himself. "This is…this is worse than I could've imagined…I-I don't think I can do this. I can't face him, not like this."

"Fine." Sandman said as Kent Nelson apologized under his breath. "Stay here, we'll be back."

Sandman turned to Carol, finding that she'd already climbed out of the rubble. "Do you have to be first for everything?"

"Spare me." Carol rolled her eyes. "Come on." She reached her hand out to Sandman, who gladly accepted her help out of the rubble.

'_When I look at Quahog, I think only about how I was unable to be here to defend it. Carol informed me about this 'Anarchist'. To me, he didn't seem like an anarchist, only some misguided fool who revels in the thought of chaos and murder.'_

"The town went to hell after you died." Sandman turned to Carol as they began to walk through the ruined town of Quahog. "Would you believe Numbuh 99 has taken up to calling himself 'The Sandman'? He goes around killing B-Level villains while Benedict and his guys roam free."

"I'd believe it." Sandman narrowed his eyes behind his gas mask. Sandman looked from building to building, from ruined school to a decimated hospital.

'_I once destroyed something that could've helped the KND immensely. No one knew. But I knew. It's one of the many instances in my life I can't help but think about.'_

"I should have been here…I could have helped stop this…" Sandman spoke lowly, his hands forming fists.

'_Countless lives were lost. It could have all been prevented…had I not died. Then again, John's death could have also been prevented…so could've Vana's and Stevie's. Dillon as well. Carmine too. And…_Wesley_. Now that I think about it…every friend I lost…every person who died up to this point… It could have all been prevented. But it wasn't…'_

Sandman let out a shaky breath. Carol looked at Sandman, a gleam of sympathy in her eyes. "You…You really need to stop thinking Nolan…one of these days you're going to think about something so bad you won't be able to get it off your mind." Carol said harshly.

"…Yeah…" Sandman spoke softly. A light chuckle escaped past Sandman's gas mask, causing Carol to raise a brow in question. "Sorry." Sandman smirked behind his gas mask. "I just find it funny when…when you have to _act_ mean."

"I hate you." Carol crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the now full on laughing Sandman.

"I know for a fact you don't mean that." Sandman teased. Carol merely resumed glaring at the envoy of Morpheus. "Whelp." Sandman stifled his laughter. "I do believe we still have to find Sandy."

Out in the distance, amongst the ruins of Quahog, a loud monster loud roar and screams of terror caught Carol and Sandman's attention. "Found him." Carol announced.

"Move." Sandman muttered before taking off in the direction of the screams.

* * *

**Downtown Quahog**

"What is wrong with this town?" A balding man asked aloud as he and many other civilians ran from the towering sand creature. With a roar, the sand creature slammed against a brick building, smashing it to pieces.

Above the afternoon Quahog sky, a 2x4 helicopter hovered over the sand creature. "That is one ugly dirt bag." Patton remarked.

"Why am I not being allowed to confront this creature?" Wytch asked as she piloted the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"Because, Lance is on some wild adventure with Angelie and couldn't fly us here, that leaves you." Nigel answered. Nigel turned to his team, consisting of Fanny, Patton, Rachel, and Virginia. "Alright, Infinity gave us the go ahead for this on the pretense of protecting kids."

"So we blow up the monster, everyone's happy and then possibly people look up and say "Hey, those TND guys aren't so bad after all"." Virginia said as she threw on her parachute.

"Precisely, this isn't just about saving kids now, it's us trying to look good in the public eye…seeing as we're in the public eye now." Rachel said, helping to further brief her team on the situation.

"Wytch, stay clear of the creature, we'll do all the heavy lifting…so to speak." Nigel said before jumping out of the helicopter.

"Let's go!" Rachel shouted, leaping out of the helicopter, followed close behind by the rest of the team.

"I am not envious of those guys." Wytch muttered as she steered the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. away from the creature.

"Where are the police?" Shouted a woman as she and many other civilians ran for cover.

"Have no fear, I, the Sandman, the law of Quahog and his newly appointed Sandman shall stop this creature!" Garret O'neal, the faux Sandman announced as he and five other similarly dressed teens raised weapons of various natures. "Alright team, aim low, this thing is going down in the name of President Benedict Uno!" Garret said as he rose an assault rifle.

The Sandmen began to shoot wildly at the creature, only for the bullets to harmlessly pass through the creature and hit nearby civilians. "Come on guys, it's got to at least be feeling pain right about now! Pour it on!" Garret cried out.

"Idiots!" A fist belonging to a hooded teen collided against Garret's face. "You're only hurting civilians!"

'_Replaced.'_

Garret rubbed his exposed cheek angrily. He turned, to his surprise, to find Sandman standing beside him. "You?! You're supposed to be dead!" Sandman jabbed his gad gun in Garret's face and pulled the trigger. In a matter of seconds, Garret fell over unconscious.

'_Replaced with a cheap knock off, a careless knock off.'_

With a grunt, Sandman turned to find Garret's Sandman pointing their weapons at him. "How dare you protect that creature." One of the Sandmen spoke accusingly.

"Carol." Sandman spoke aloud. One of the Sandmen shook violently before collapsing to the ground. Behind where he stood, stood Carol with a stun baton. The remaining four Sandmen let loose with gun fire, which Carol easily dodged. Sandman leapt for cover, bullets grazing his right leg and right shoulder in the process. Sandman winced in pain. He looked to his left, finding the sand creature to have moved on.

'_Too slow, not fast enough anymore.' _

The Sandmen debated amongst themselves as what to do next, providing Carol an opening. Carol leapt out from cover, rolling in between the four Sandmen. She struck on in his throat, hit another with the back of her baton.

Carol jump up and kicked one of the Sandmen in the jaw, dropping him. She struck another with her stun baton repeatedly, shocking him into unconsciousness. The two remaining Sandmen raised their weapons and took aim at Carol.

"Eyes upward!" The two Sandmen looked up, only to watch helplessly as Nigel landed on them. Nigel stomped them into the ground, knocking them out. Nigel turned, to his surprise, to find Carol. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not really." Carol answered simply as Rachel and the others landed beside Nigel.

"So, where's the giant sand monster thing terrorizing the town?" Patton asked jokingly.

"Depends." Sandman spoke up, walking out from behind cover. "What's your intention?"

"…Sandman?" Nigel asked hesitantly. "…As in the _real_ one?"

"I'm honestly surprised you know anything about me, I did kind of die before you returned from the GKND." Sandman crossed his arms. "Now before you even ask me another question, I'd like you to answer mine, do you intend to harm the creature?"

The members of Nigel's team looked to each other and then back to Sandman. "Yes…well…that is what you're doing, right?"

Sandman glanced at Carol, nodding lightly. "Man…it isn't like this'll bite us in the butt later." Carol rolled her eyes before lunging at Nigel's team. She targeted Rachel and kicked the former KND Supreme Leader backwards.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel shouted. Carol didn't reply, only continuing her onslaught, causing her and Rachel to separate from Nigel and his team.

"Anything you'd like to say, Sandman?" Fanny asked as she, Patton and Virginia took up fighting stances. Sandman remained silent. "No? Alright then."

'_I never wanted this; I never wanted any of it, I never wanted to fight people, let alone my friends.'_

Sandman blocked a punch from Fanny, only to be smacked across his face by Patton. Sandman backed away as Virginia charged at him. Virginia punched Sandman in his stomach, causing him to double over. Patton charged forward, followed by Fanny, slamming into Sandman, knocking him off his feet. Fanny rushed past Patton and Virginia, withdrawing dual M.U.S.K.E.T.s and blasting Sandman to the ground.

"Stop!" Nigel shouted, causing Fanny, Patton and Virginia to cease their onslaught. "We shouldn't be fighting Sandman, he's our friend, and we need all the help we can get."

'_I wanted to stop criminals, to stop killers, sure, but I also wanted to be a kid. Then I found myself in a world where everyone saw killing to be acceptable. The black and white outlook I had on life became murky, a dull gray.'_

"Hey, he attacked us first!" Patton motioned to Fanny and Virginia. "He was protecting that thing that's currently trying to kill everyone. We can't just let that thing continue on its rampage, even if Sandman is in the way."

'_I look at The Society now, these three I see before me now, I see a familiar look in their eyes, the same look I saw In Jonah Icarus' eyes, the same I saw in Legion's, the same I saw in Bob Johnson's. I helped create The Society, I always intended it to run through shades of white rather than black. But now I see that blood has been shed.'_

"Come on, we need to help him up." Nigel walked past Patton, towards Sandman.

'_The world of white which I once knew had mixed with the dark black chaos, creating a world of gray, a world full of hidden agenda, a world where all I can do is worry and doubt everything I've come to believe.'_

"Come on, Sandman-Nolan-we've got a sand creature to stop." Nigel stuck out his hand. "One way or another we need to take that thing down, you in?"

'_When I worry about the gray…when I feel the familiar chill of doubt running down my spine… When I feel doubt creeping in?'_

Without warning, Sandman swung at Nigel, only for Nigel to dodge. "Okay, I take it you won't be helping us."

"Shut up and fight." Sandman muttered, taking up a fighting stance. Patton, Fanny and Virginia ran up to Nigel's side, drawing whatever weapons they had on them. "Right…yeah." Sandman drew his gas gun.

"Think about what you're doing, Nolan. That sand creature is destroying everything." Nigel spoke up, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

'_I think a lot. I've been thinking. Mostly, however, I've been thinking about him.'_

Sandman lunged forward, his finger pulling back on the trigger, releasing knock out gas into the air. Nigel and the others held their breath, running forward to meet Sandman. Patton threw a left hook, smacking Sandman across his gas mask wearing face. Virginia exploited Sandman's lack of orientation, pushing him backwards.

Sandman spun attempting to punch Virginia, only for her to dodge and elbow the back of his head. Fanny ran up to Sandman kicking him backwards and repeatedly shooting him with her dual M.U.S.K.E.T.s point blank in the face. Sandman staggered back, taking a momentary pause.

'_Outnumbered, out gunned, and running out of time.'_

Patton rushed Sandman, slamming into him, knocking the gas mask wearer off his feet and onto the littered concrete. "We've got to stop that thing." Patton turned to Nigel.

Nigel stroked his chin in thought, turning to see the massive sand creature in the distance. "Virginia, go and help Rachel. Fanny, Patton, you two are with me, we're stopping that thing." Nigel commanded.

"How?" Fanny questioned as Virginia took off to find Rachel.

"Sand…it's made of sand…" Nigel looked around the ruined buildings, looking for anything that may provide any assistance. "It's like a giant sand castle…" Nigel's gaze came upon a ruined fire station. "Sand doesn't mix with water, come on." Following Nigel's lead, Fanny and Patton rushed towards the fire station, close behind Nigel.

'_A lot's happened to me…I'm already past my prime.'_

Sandman groaned lightly. He struggled to stand, finding himself on his knees, staring off into the distance.

'_I don't think I ever could've taken them on. They've been doing things I couldn't even imagine…especially Nigel…_especially _Nigel…'_

Another monstrous roar echoed throughout the city. Sandman breathed heavily.

'_I've been out of action for a bit…they've no doubt been through hell…able to take whatever I could dish out…'_

Another roar accompanied by a nearby siren. Sandman looked, finding a nearby fire truck bursting through the ruined fire station, with Patton at the wheel and Fanny riding shotgun. Nigel stood, holding onto the side of the fire truck looking onward, his thoughts written on his sleeves.

Sandman sighed, looking down to the green gem attached to his left gauntlet. Familiar with the side effects, he hesitated. Sandman continued to breathe heavily.

'…_I'm doubting myself again…worrying as well…'_

Sandman's nostrils began to flare behind his gas mask.

'_When I feel doubt creeping in…I think about him.'_

Sandman forced himself onto his feet, the Gem of Dreams glowing bright green on his gauntlet. Sandman's body became pure sand, taking off into the sky.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we settled this already." Rachel muttered as she blocked Carol's stun baton with her staff.

"We did." Carol remarked as she quickened her strikes, forcing Rachel backwards in order to cope. "And for this I am mildly sorry." Carol jumped into the air and kicked Rachel off her feet. "The Society…I never was a part of it. I'm a friend first, Prospector second."

"…And yet you left the Prospectors to help Numbuh Infinity." Rachel managed to say as she groaned in pain. Carol froze in place, her facial expression giving away her thoughts. "I had no idea you and Infinity were so chummy."

Carol glared at the downed TND operative. "That's it." Carol raised her stun baton over her head, aiming to bring it down on Rachel. Rachel smirked as Carol fell to her knees. Carol fell over unconscious, Virginia standing over Carol with a lead pipe in her hands.

"What took you?" Rachel asked as Virginia helped her up.

"Hey, just be glad I was here to help you out." Virginia remarked as they ran off in the direction of the sand creature. "Now that I think of it, I think you're lying. There's no way you could've planned that entire thing out.

"I was actually expecting Fanny…but you know…it worked out."

"Okay, you are _definitely_ lying."

* * *

**East End Quahog**

"Alright, it's simple, we just hose the thing down and hopefully it breaks apart like a sand castle at the beach." Nigel said as the fire truck drew closer to the sand creature.

"Simple enough." Fanny remarked.

Patton's eyes shot wide open in surprise as Sandman appeared suddenly in the road ahead. Patton slammed his feet on the breaks, causing the fire truck to come to a screeching halt.

"You're in my way." Sandman muttered, drawing his gas gun.

"As you are in mine." Nigel replied calmly, jumping off the side of the fire truck. "Look… Sandman…I don't want to fight…I've done that enough as it is…just please…stand aside and let us do this."

"Nigel…I can't tell you how much I respect you. How much I envy you and how much I pity you." Sandman spoke lightly, lowering his gas gun. "I know what you've been through…Carol kept me in the loop…but you need to know this because it seems that you've forgotten…there is _always _another way."

With that said Sandman turned on his heel, walking towards the sand monster. "So…what now, Nigel?" Fanny asked. Nigel remained silent, watching as Sandman approached the sand creature.

'_I don't know why I do the things I do anymore. It was so much clearer back then…back in the KND.'_

Sandman grimaced. He tossed his gas gun aside. Sandman pulled his hood down and ruffled his hair. He tossed his gas mask aside and took in a deep breathe.

'_And there's the doubt again…'_

"Hey! You!" Sandman, Nolan York, shouted at the sand creature, hoping to gain its attention. The creature turned completely around, tossing a civilian aside.

'_When I feel doubt creeping in?'_

The Gem of Dreams began to glow bright green. The sand monster roared as it lifted a grainy arm into the air, aiming to smash Nolan. Nolan ran forward pulling back his left arm.

'…_When I feel doubt creeping in?' _

"Sanderson Hawkins!" Nolan shouted, causing the sand creature to freeze in shock.

'_I think about Wesley Dodds.'_

Nolan punched the sand creature, forcing his entire left arm through its sand-like composition. Blood began to pour out of Nolan's nose as rays of green light shot out of the sand creature's body.

'_And then the doubt fades away.'_

Nigel and the others looked away as Quahog became consumed in a blinding flash of light. When the light ceased, Nigel and the other looked to find the sand creature to be no more. Nolan wiped the blood onto his sleeve, kneeling beside a teenager that lay where the sand creature once stood.

"Sanderson Hawkins?" Nolan asked, checking if the boy was still alive.

The teen groaned, opening his shut eyes to look find Nolan. "W-Where am I?"

"You've been gone for a long time Sandy." Nolan stood, extending a hand for Sanderson to take. Sanderson gladly accepted and was helped up by Nolan. "From what I was told, it was about the fifties when you were turned into that sand creature…a lab accident when Wesley Dodds tried to create a new formula for his knock out gas. You've been in a cryogenics tube since then, Wesley never being able to find a way to bring you back."

"…You said it was the fifties when I was put into a deep sleep…how long?" Sanderson asked.

"…About sixty years." Nolan answered as Nigel and his team drew closer. "Don't worry…you're amongst friends here…everything is going to be alright…I assure you.

* * *

**The Society**

"So, Kent Nelson is taking Sandy to some unknown castle to recuperate and to also get caught up on recent events, seeing as he's just jumped fifty years into the future." Rachel spoke in a rather light tone. "Can't believe that teenager was that-that thing we were fighting."

"We know very little anymore…we've all had things kept from us…it was just another twist ending in the book." Josh muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, where's the Sandman anyways?" Virginia asked.

"Getting reacquainted." Patton smirked, jabbing his thumb towards a gathering of Society members.

"I knew you didn't die!" Thomas shouted joyfully. "You're too stubborn to stay down."

"Great to see you too, Thomas. How's it been Terry?" Nolan turned too Thomas' twin Terry.

"Could be better twenty-thirty." Terry smirked.

"Great..to-to h-have b-back…" Roady struggled to say, pulling Nolan into a hug.

"Great to be back Roady." Nolan said

"First you go and get yourself shot and killed, get brought back to life by the god of dreams, fight your way through an alternate universe, somehow magically return home to our universe and then release some sand creature and turn him back to normal...Nolan…stop being crazy!" Wytch said with a teary look on her face.

Nolan placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you too Crystal."

"I was getting to that; you didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Wytch complained. "…Just…just _don't_ ever put me through that ever again." Wytch hugged Nolan, holding him close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have no intent to do so." Nolan patted Wytch on her back. Nolan caught sight of Josh and Sand, noticing their hands intertwined with one another's. Nolan nodded to Josh and he nodded back.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, Nolan." Nolan broke away from Wytch, turning to Carol. "We've got a schedule to keep up with."

"You're not staying?" Terry said surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Wytch exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got things to take care of." Nolan said, walking towards Numbuh 8/92. "Got a few people to check on, got to sort my life out seeing as I'm no longer dead, you know, all the little things."

"So, why are you going?" Wytch pointed at Carol.

"Well, first off, I don't recall signing up for The Society." Carol said, a matter of fact. "I'm a Prospector; I'm KND, first and always."

"That isn't exactly what I asked."

"Well, in that case, I have my reasons." Carol deadpanned.

"We'd better be off then." Nolan patted Numbuh 8/92 on the back. "If you would, Azrael."

Numbuh 8/92 lifted his right arm causing his sword to sprout forth. Numbuh 8/92 slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. Numbuh 8/92's blade retracted into his gauntlet as the lines he'd cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" the humanoid operative in red and silver armor yelled.

Numbuh 8/92 turned to Nolan and Carol. "Think hard on your destination and then jump into the portal."

"You do know where we're heading, right?" Nolan turned to Carol.

"Of course I do." Carol stepped towards the portal. "Come on, we're losing daylight." Carol jumped through the portal.

"Take care guys." Nolan turned to all present. "Good luck." With one leap, Nolan and the portal vanished in a brilliant light.

Thomas laughed. "Nolan you are either one of the luckiest or the unluckiest guys I know." Thomas ceased his laughter, noticing the dirty look Wytch was giving him.

"Dude…even _I _know you don't joke about that." William said blandly as he began to tinker with a mechanical clock.

* * *

**Civic City, Pennsylvania**

'_For once in a long time…my mind is clear.' _

Nolan scratched the back of his head as he and Carol walked up to a green and blue one floor house. "Well then..." Carol motioned to the front door.

'_No doubt…no black, no white, no gray. No longer do I see the world in that lighting.'_

Nolan walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The locks turned and the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood a woman in her early forties, bearing similar facial traits with Nolan. Her eyes were puffy, clearly the woman had been crying lately.

"Hey mom." Nolan spoke lightly, holding back the urge to cry.

"Oh my god…" The woman began to cry. "My baby boy."

Carol leaned against a nearby tree. A sincere smile planted firmly on her face.

'_All I see now…is colors.'_

* * *

**Mars Orbit, Phobos**

"Now…why is it, we are here? Better question, how am I breathing right now?" Affright asked as he walked on Mars' moon's surface.

"Wow…you really know how to pick your apprentices, Phobos." Grim remarked as he remained attached to Affright's jacket.

"Silence reaper, he is not quite aware of my plans. You, however, are." Phobos, god of fear, turned to affright and extended his hand, motioning to Horror's Hand. "Please, hand it over." Affright did as he was told. "With this…a token of pure fear…I will cloud the universe in fear itself! A never ending nightmare of massive proportions! And we shall rule unconditionally!"

"Plans big doesn't he." Affright rolled his eyes.

"You're a real idiot, you know that boy. You have no idea what he's capable of." Grim spoke lowly.

"All I know is that everyone will know the pain I once felt…that's good enough for me." Affright smirked as Phobos placed Horror's Hand on a pedestal made from rock. Horror's Hand glowed to life as a beam of murky purple shot into space, carrying with it Phobos' influence and the means of brining his plans into reality.

* * *

**And that wraps up this overdue chapter. I have to say, writing for Fanny isn't easy, I don't know how the rest of you do it. Just thinking about butchering a word on purpose appalls me. Well, anyways, there's about ten chapters left in the entirety of KND: Galactic Endgame. Not much else besides saying thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Later Days!**


End file.
